Just Like TV
by Timothy Nicholas
Summary: "My dearest love, I can wipe the tears from my eyes...But I can only wish I can wipe the pain from my heart."Courtney whispered too him.Duncan replied"I love the you say 'I love you'..All the time, but your one 'I hate you', changed it all..." When the fame goes away, that doesn't mean the drama does...
1. Can't get Away

-_**Can't Get Way-**_

"We enjoy warmth because we have been cold.  
We appreciate light because we have been in darkness.  
By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness.  
-David Weatherford"

_I was sitting down in the musty smelling girls' public bathroom. My makeup-took two painful hours to do- was a mess all over my face from the water my eyes made. Usually I would throw a hussy fit about sitting on tile that probably had bacteria that didn't have names yet, but I had my pride shot down enough. Expensive manicured nails ran through my now ruined curly hair, my right hand had the small Vu clutched to my ear tightly. My heart was pounding harder in my rub cage on each ring…_

_Ring… b-bump…ring… b-bump b-bump bump …ring… b-bump b-bump bump bump… "Courtney?"_

"_**Compare the sins are, easily done once you. Had a taste of, perfection. Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the, ripest one. I still, got a seed."**_

The light tanned skin teen stared at the beautiful HD picture of the flat screen in the large living room. Her long skinny legs hung off the head rest of the over sized couch, mocha brown and caramel chocolate mixed hair being pulled by gravity from hanging up side down. Her head was feeling heavy as blood was drain to her forehead_** "…What you would do if, you were the one who was. Spending the night (spending the night). Oh I wish that I..."**_ She closed her eyes tightly as Katy Perry kissed her lovers temple in the music video - she imagined herself kissing sweetly the sliver stud of a bad teen.__

"_**He kissed my lips I tasted your mouth. Oh! He pulled me in…"**_ Letting the voice of the woman in her mind she had her own memories to tare apart about.__When her eyes opened to see the of the sadden woman lover being shot down in the forest. As the ebony haired women began crying while pulling her black netted veil over her face. The painful verse_**"…Your eyes, looking into your eyes."**_

"Ugh!" The heavy blood feeling gotten worse to the point she couldn't take it anymore. The teen shifted her body until she was lying down on the black cushions. Her absorbed coffee eyes stared back at the scene of black stiletto pumps moving against the sand, the small country home coming into view, finally closing the scene. The former CIT hands flew to the remote at her feet cutting the screen of when _'Helena'_ dark video started to fade on the screen.

'_Thinking of You'_ held too many memories for her taste, but even knowing that never stopped her eyes from being injected with thousand of moments when the first verse came on. The teen probably could act out the whole video by her own self; it was more like an instinct than a simple habit. It made her feel weird since the ballad wasn't popular that much with everyone at school-kissing another female seemed more important than remising about a lost lover.

To cope with this strange problem-that's what she likes to call it- getting distracted works sometimes. Well sometimes is a strong way to put it. Flat ironing hair, cooking, typing those impossible long reports and anything else. The result end up not how she wanted them. Burning her ear, going off subject for five pages, singing along and the worse. The image of his warm lips pressed savaging against hers fire set off like a bomb.

The hanging upside down trick only made it worse. His blue eyes froze her heart.

She shivered, even if the house felt so toasty, a cold chill ran down her back. This made her feel even more silly-someone wearing a tight thin sweater hoodie, dark skinny jeans and comfy Uggs sounded very wrong. She missed her drug that kept the thoughts away for a long time. Those lips seemed more chiseled by an angel compared to those.

A ring of the doorbell pulls her from her pessimistic thoughts. She stared at the tall summer brown wood door for a few seconds-trying to think of what smart human is outside in this cold weather. Deciding to find out herself she lifted her bum from the warmed cushion. Walking rather gracefully to the door.

The cold Canadian air of December greeted the CIT first before her blond friend. Green eyes sparkled beautifully in both excitement and nervousness. "Hi Courtney!" she yelled it kind of sounded funny when her voice gets high pitch. The young teen was the same height as Courtney but she was much skinner to the point people always thought the darker teen to be 'thicker'. It rarely annoys Courtney that is until they go to Hollister- the way Bridgette can slid into the denim easily, the dark haired girl has to roll all over her bed before they finally button. As her once lover put it she just has more package than the other girls.

"Hello Bridgette." She greeted back smiling warmly. The two teens gave a small embrace. It all started out rocky between them, at first Bridgette didn't really care about Courtney-hence she wasn't one of the ones to fell sadden when she was voted of. The surfer female always thought of tanned girl to get along better with the boys than the rest of the females. When both of them started dating their wild teammates it seemed like their boyfriends 'hooked them up', rather than themselves. Also the good friends really pulled each other up from a dark time in their lives-only she ended getting help from another unexpected male.

"So what brings you here?" she asked as they pulled away from their hug. In truth the visit did surprise her a lot, and everyone knew how much she hated surprises. Usually she'll send text before anything. "You wanted to talk to me about something important?"

Her lips formed into a nervous smile. "Whassup thick momma?" a loud voice came from the snow covered yard. A tall blond male with a slim muscular build ran up to the stone porch. Geoff became real friendly with Courtney also over time. He once said that when she went to party with the boys she was a real cool 'bra' to hang out with. It seemed like her loose, wild, badass side pulled him to her rather than her good girl ego-the over achieving side was too scary.

His girlfriend gave him a warning glare at his greeting. The dirty blond male ignored it pulling Courtney into a one arm embrace-she could smell the mixture of perfume and cologne seeped into his navy American Eagle hoodie-she wrapped her arms around his back lightly. It was kind of hard getting use to hugging him in front of her friend he was -6'1 and still growing her head below his shoulder- it was like she could feel an angel ready to smack her. "Nothing much Geoff, just wondering what is you guys is here for." She answered as pulling away first.

Geoff made a puppy eye face, his brown orbs tearing up. He pulled a slightly irritated Bridgette into his chest whimpering hunching over a little so their winter blushed pink cheeks were pressed together "You don't want your best friends to be with you?" He jutted out an small lip-Bridgette rolled her eyes when add an's' to best friend.

Courtney let a giggle slip from her lips at his ridiculous display. When he was less dramatic he did get what he wanted from both girls-yes, when they began to get close headstrong Courtney was dazzled by his charms-something about brown eyes made her feel weakened. This time he wanted her to laugh so she gave it away to avoid anymore too cute acts.

A boyish grin featured on his handsome face, she noticed a small patch of beard hair on his clear skin. He kissed his girl on the cheek sweetly-trying to cheer back up-it worked she smiled lovingly back, kissing his cheek before he stood up straight. "Yeah, so we just came to drop by." Courtney didn't miss how the blond seem more calmer when he answered for her. "We needed to stretch we've been in the truck too long."

Courtney leaned against the wall of the door way, she saw past the couple to see the black pick-up truck sitting in the long curved drive way. She agreed with Geoff having three people squeezed in there didn't feel so comfy. No one wanted to sit in the backseat because Geoff like to the front seats adjusted to far back. Either have your knees pressed under your chin or be squished between two bodies.

But it was only just the two of them. "How were you guys squished?" She raised a thin eyebrow crossing her skinny arms under her breast.

Bridgette facial expression told half the story before she spoke. "Geoff let someone else drive this time." The said man tightened her closer to his side he shot her a toothy grin. "Not to mention Geoff's party stuff took up most of the little space left." She pointed her thumb behind her.

"Oh come on babe, I wasn't just going to leave my boy in the snow." He whined. Then his voice got deep and quitter "Besides are lips were much closer than our bodies… I could tell you liked it cause of the noise you was making." Courtney wished her ears would just burn right now. She wasn't jealous; she always is hugged up on her strong hard teddy bear in front of them-she just didn't eat his face in front of them.

"Well are two coming in or what?" she sighed. Might at well hurry and get it over with. Their conversation could block her from reminiscing about bright memories that begged to be thought about.

Bridgette took a couple of steps first dragging Geoff along. "Oh yeah, let me get my homeboy first." Courtney couldn't help but cringe a little; they must've been close-he only called Dj and his other Gopher teammates besides Tyler and Harold that. "Hey bro come one!" his voice got louder.

She saw the big door of the tuck fly open. The sight of white Converse with a black ink picture of a skull made her heart quickened up. She had given someone those same shoes for his birthday; he didn't wear them that much because they were going to dirty. The door was slammed shut. The male was wearing a skull ribcage hoodie with loose zip up jeans. Her heart fluttered when she began to look him up and down. He was tall, but a little shorter than Geoff by an inch; a muscular-not too big nor too small, perfect just how she liked them- build could be seen through the hoodie.

But sadly it was shut back down when she noticed he was wearing a back headband, the boy she knew would never wear something like that. His hair was at his neck, way too long not even green in it. He had on white shades, the boy she knew would never wear shades. Courtney noticed that they were only two outside; she turned around to go inside. She even didn't care if she wasn't being polite; she was too busy being angry at herself.

The sounds of shoes shuffling in the snow told her he was following. The expression on his face was so blank, but then almost forced that way. He closed the door behind them and didn't even bother to take off his shoes-Bridgette and Geoff didn't either- but it still annoyed her, he was acting like he been here before. The sound of Geoff loud laughing entered her ears, she wasn't sure if the male next to her heard it-his ears were covered by his hood.

The couple was embraced next to each other murmuring things to one of the others ears. When they noticed Courtney walk around the big couch to get to the giant Lazy Boi recliner, they had a guilty smile their mugs. "Oh I see you've met my homeboy huh Coco?" He asked as the quiet male sat in the twin recliner next to Courtney. 'Coco' was a personal nickname that Geoff gave her awhile back. His already grin stretched a couple inches, his teeth were sparkling. It looked like he was holding in a laugh.

"No I believe I haven't." She answered bluntly. In truth she hadn't have time to be thinking of other males right now. Her mind played an image of the dark skinned male getting out the pool, water raining from his wash board abs.

"For reals?" His voice was raisin and shock took his face. He leaned up from Bridgette-once again Courtney saw the nervous face she was making- and clapped his hands loudly. "Okay Courtney this is Adam." He pointed to the male that was staring at her intensely "And Adam this is my friend Courtney" The dark teen flashed Adam a sweet smile, its best to at least try and get along with him. She never knew when she was going to see him again, on the other hand if she did she wouldn't know-his face is covered up now not much to keep in mind.

"Well we better get going." Bridgette seemed had planned to say that perfectly. Her gaze was on the clock the whole time during the greeting. Her expression was blank now, but not enough to notice a hint of anxiousness.

"Your leaving already?" Courtney asked a little disappointment laced into her voice, and she still felt eyes on her from the person next to her.

"Umm… Yeah remember what Geoff had said?" she answered back avoiding looking into her brown eyes. Geoff lifted her out her seat by the hand that stupid grin never left his face. Adam acted like he was glued to his seat.

"Say Coco can you give us some drinks for the road?" Geoff asked clearly a snicker leaving his lips when Courtney turned around to the kitchen.

She pushed the double doors open, but heard the front door slam shut. The girl only thought they must've wanted to heat up the truck while they left. She opened the tall steel refrigerator to rummage for sodas-she wanted them cold for revenge of the two hiding something. She snickered at the image of her friends teeth chattering from their beverages.

The sound of the double doors being pushed came to her ears-Bridgette must've wanted to say goodbye in person or something. Then a gear in her head turned, there was no sound of the truck coming on- she remembered when Adam had gotten out the lights and engine was running. He got of the drivers seat, Geoff doesn't even let Bridgette drive his 'baby'-only one male has done it. Also he wouldn't let Bridgette get squished like that and Bridgette wouldn't do it for just anybody. Courtney closed the refrigerator-slowly like a robot-why didn't she think about this before? Most of all the only guy Geoff know that name is Adam was their former teammate and her former boyfriend's brother and he's a cop.

Courtney body twisted around. A loud gasp slipped from her mouth, it hanging wide open. She froze like a deer caught in headlights. The organ in her chest started to pound loudly in her ears. Her mind exploded with memories at the super sonic speed, it almost clouded her vision. But it didn't all she saw was…

Right across from her was him, he leaned his body casually against the marble stone counter. The hood was pulled down his neck being shown. The bandanna was stuffed into his pants pocket. The middle of his hair was green, but darker and dead-it wasn't spiky-the black ebony of his hair swept back much longer than when it was shaven-he had a bang now-. His studs on his face were white gold not silver, the metal sparkled beautifully from the kitchen lights. Sweet thin lips were pulled back showing his perfect teeth, a sexy grin took her breath away. Those amazing orbs that held her still, they were hot burning.

She was so angry at herself. All those scenarios of him coming back to her. Pictures of them seeing each other at school, the park, sidewalk, the mall, at a red light, hell even at fucking Wal Mart. The fury she held against herself now, after all these years she should've learned by now. Nothing goes the way she wants it. But of all the places in the big ass world why her kitchen?

The one that called her self a young woman felt like a child. His gaze was so intense, she could feel her body catching on fire from him, and all he was doing was standing there. Her body almost went on autopilot, jumping in her arms and be on him like the night of his birthday. Her sensitive bud was practically going to jump off and walk to him. She backed in the cold appliance for support of her weakened body.

"Princess…" the way that sweet smooth voice called her name. The name he gave her, Courtney almost sighed and lean her head back at his voice. He called it like prayer, -he needed her- his eyes said it all, no screamed.

Her mind went on overdrive again, the positions that he could order her to do. She'll do it to faster than a five dollar hooker. The name slipped from her lips as if he owns her "Duncan…"

Next thing she knew his forehead was pressed against hers. The heat in between them blazed at a high rate. They seemed in sync as their breaths mingled together intoxicating the both of them. His strong hands pushed against the cold frige, she kept her hands at her side scared she might rip his shirt right off. She couldn't tare her eyes away from his lust filled orbs. His breathing slowed down "Princess…"

Courtney breathing slowed down when he called her name. His face moving closer to her, her heart pounded to the point that it ached uncontrollably in her chest. If it burst out of her right now and spilled all over the marble tile she wouldn't even be surprised. Feeling warm heat brush her face, she woke up… An image of those perfect teeth blinding her eyes. Adonis carved arms scooped her up in his warmth crushing her to his chest.

Her nails gripped his hair, she almost herself-it felt so much thicker than before, but softer than before. She snapped her self back into reality again. Pulling at his hair as hard as she could she thought it was going to work this time like before.

In disappointment all Duncan did was shut his eyes close and hiss out a moan. She forgot the criminal was a masochistic lover, he probably was sporting a hard on from that move. His lips didn't move an inch form hers. Her next try was scraping her nails right against his neck as hard as she could, attempting to scar the pale skin.

Success was known when a loud yelp hurt her ears. Placing both arms on his broad shoulders before he could react she pushed him off her. Duncan body backed into the marble counter a good four feet from her. "What the hell Princess?!" The male yelled, rubbing his neck with his left hand-Courtney guessed she hit a tender spot. "You're trying to fucking to kill me?"

"Excuse me?!" She screeched back to him staring at him like he lost his mind. "You come up in my kitchen and try to kiss me? And get mad when I scratched you?!" She pointed her nail in his face again "Hell yeah I should fucking kill you! How in the hell you get in my house?!" Her anger seemed to burn through her heart, stopping it from beating like before.

Duncan held his hands up to show innocence and to defend himself from the CIT-he'd been hit by her before it only hurt in certain parts-but even knowing that didn't keep the cocky smirk off his face. "You can ask your blond friends about that one" His smirk went away from the change of face she made after both heard a noise of brunt rubber screech on icy driveway.

Courtney ran out the through the double doors of the kitchen-she ignored the fact how he calmly followed her out too. The living room was empty only the light trails off the wet footprints of their shoes. Quite gracefully she hoped right over the leather oversize couch-where the backstabbers had seated themselves in- when she landed on her feet Duncan made a loud whistle noise. She ignored it again, swinging the door open with too much force.

The midnight Ford F1-50 wheels backed up so fast the humongous beast almost crumbled Courtney's stone mailbox. It was down the snowy road in less than 2 minutes. Duncan's booming laughter echoed after the roar of the trucks engine. She screamed out in frustration, Duncan's laughter only got louder.

He'd followed her too see his homeboy and girl get their blond heads being chewed out-just like he used to-boy was this going to be funny. He could see the couple shaking in pure fright as the princess turned into a she-devil right before their eyes, he smiled at that. **His** little demon princess.

But they way those two hauled ass. Priceless! They just made it worse. Back then when Courtney used to be pissed at him he took it like a man. Running away from her only made her get even angrier and took longer for her to get over with it. Case and point Harold, most likely would've just got chocked and kicked. But no, like a pansy he hided until Courtney found him, he got beaten by a light post and twisted in ways most humans shouldn't be.

He almost felt sorry for the poor geek…Almost is a big word with a little emotion.

After his laughter died down he closed the front door behind him to join his girl in the warm leaving room. She was seated in the recliner like earlier, her nails were typing furiously against the tiny Vu, and he could almost read what she was texting the way she growled. Throwing himself in the large couch he caught the glare the teen threw at him-the phone was know clutch to her ear-instead of cringing away he glowed. How he missed that face of hers.

His good ears could hear the dial tone and rings. _"Hey this is Bridge and_…" a childish giggle came from her along with kissing noises-it didn't take _Dexter _to figure out what was going on. _"…Stop… Geoff! …Cut it out!"_ Courtney face showed irritation she pulled the phone away from her ear a moment to punch a key in. _"Leave a message after the tone"_ the robot voice came on. Duncan's eyes glinted in anticipation. Oh they were gonna get it!

Once the _'beep'_ tone was heard all hell broke loose. "Bridgette, we've known each other for awhile now. You're probably the only female I've been friends with out of all the time as a child and teen." Oh hell she was being the nice Courtney, but Duncan reminded himself to wait and be patient. "But I have to say the actions you and Geoff today did …**totally unacceptable**." Her proper voice was going away. "I don't know who or what the hell you two were thinking or planning because obviously it ain't work!" He knew her so well. "What gives you the right to keep this shit from me?! And now that I think 'bout this Geoff must've thought of this master plan! I should've clucked his teeth out when I had the chance!" Duncan smiled at that Geoff probably going to shit his pants when he heard that one. "And listen up here fucker, yeah I 'm talking 'bout **you **party boy! Pull that shit again with me and I'll whoop your ass so hard Bridgette won't be able to recognize you! I **hate** mother fucking surprises!"

Duncan held back a laugh since she was glaring at him the whole time-he probably already had a scar from those pretty nails form earlier. "And **you had the nerve** to haul ass when I found out, nice try Blondie I got both your addresses you dumbass! My cars out back, I can come chase after you!" This time he threw a pillow over his lips, he really didn't want to get in trouble right now. But he couldn't help remember the time he rode shot gun as Courtney chased after a crazy fan of his in a car one time-never piss Princess off at a drive threw and you're the one on foot-good thing the chick was a track star. "You'd may as well took that ass whooping, and then running away just made me even more pissed. When I see your ass again, you better believe that its open season on blondes now." Her voice all of the sudden got sweet again, too sweet at the ending. "Bridgette be so kind and let that joke of a boyfriend of yours listen, okay?"

"Let out all your anger out Hun?" Duncan's voice followed after she punched the end key on her phone stuffing the phone under her. She lifted her knees to her chin as another dangerous glare came at him again. The criminal ran his fingers through his thick grown out hair; he shot back a toothy grin.

Silence filled the air. The two were just staring at random places in the light up living room. Looking at the other when they wouldn't look at them in the eye. Courtney felt her heart speed up once again-slower than the time in the kitchen-the only thing separating them was a thin glass coffee table. That fact didn't calm her down an inch- when he wanted something enough nothing could stop him- she felt sorry for the table it didn't stand a chance against his strength. She was also angry that her memories weren't in her mind, only the ticking of the clock she just noticed; they had that blasted thing for years. To think it took seeing him again-in person- to stop seeing him in her mind. The human thinking system was a terrible thing.

Duncan was looking at Courtney the whole time she thought things through. Her hair was grown out draping over her shoulders now, they rest was pulled back by a messy army of pins. He liked it though; she was a natural beauty like Bridgette, noticing their close friendship she must've picked up some of her styles-just tweak them in a preppy class. He rather her not wear make up in truth, it only brought out little details. The criminal turned pink when he started at her powerful large brown eyes, those orbs were going to be the death of him.

"You're still so beautiful…" The words made Courtney eyes grew so large at that moment. "Hair a bit longer than I remember, but I kind of like it now that I keep looking at it." She started to feel a little self conscious about they way she tied it up, how was she suppose to know he was coming over? That annoying organ in her chest pounded again, she actually cared what he thought of her. "You lost some tone to your tan. Don't get outside much anymore?"

"It's December Duncan." She mumbled under her breath only looking at her Ugg covered feet.

He had heard her with his good ears. "Babe I've seen you last winter and you were darker then." He grinned at that memory. "You still look hot. It's a good thing that your body hasn't change. Nice and thick curves in all the right places…"

"Shut. Up. Duncan!" Courtney screamed out at him, her cheeks were painted red. Only she sounds of the ticking clock were in their ears again.

"_**We've run out of words, we've run out of time... **_

_**Its best we don't talk anymore."**_

"So how have you been the last few months?" He asked less than a second later.

Courtney couldn't help but snort at that. "Few months?" she repeated after he gave her a confuse look. "Well honestly it seems you didn't have a calendar with you those 'few months'." She sighed as those memories of her time without him filtered her mind. "Well, me and the others from the _Island _have gotten closer." The CIT decided to skip her relations with each one especially the _special one_, her heart sped up again. "I've been elected for student class president and president of four other after school clubs. I got first place in five speech contest about conflicts and positives with teens and I should be getting my acceptance letters in the mail soon…."

"Wow their look like I've was worried over nothing Princess." Duncan ended her coldly. The way she cringed away deeper in her seat told her he was right-she knew what he was saying. She was hiding something under all that good news and something sounded wrong when she mention being closed to the other _Islanders_-he ain't miss that smile she made. Shit she hated half of them. "Thanks for the sugar covered report."

He sighed out when he saw her sadden face. "Look babe, I'm sorry I got mad at you." He started to scratch his thick long hair when her mocha orbs were staring at his teal eyes. "I guess I don't deserve to know, but I need to ask you something…" He waited until he got her full attention. "Can I stay here? You know for a little while?"

"No." Simple, she didn't even have to think of her answer at all. Like an instinct to that question. She breathed in until her lungs started to hurt and let all the air out. "How could you ask me that? You left for months and you'd expect me to let you **stay**?" Her nails ran through her long bang that almost resembled Duncan's-only more styled instead of natural. "You didn't even bother telling me where you were going."

Duncan sighed; he knew damn well this was coming. "Princess I left for something every important. I wasn't going to leave for no reason and be gone all this without seeing you all that time." He looked into her eyes deeply this time; he wanted to know he was telling the truth with all his heart and soul. "I will never had done that to **you**."

Courtney felt that barrier she built against him crashing down when he looked her in the eyes. Thos amazing pools of emotion and teal, the ice that she saw in them on the _Island_ were long gone. She turned her face away blushing, "Why didn't you tell me then?" The teen was still putting up a strong fight; her walls were not going down that easily.

"It was… too dangerous…" His eyes were now darkening the way his bottom lip was moving downward, she almost wanted to comfort him. "I couldn't tell you then what was going on, it all was happening too fast. My family and I were in too deep shit… to have anyone's involved with that would be careless." Duncan sunk his head further in the couch his eyes looking at the roof as if his memories were being played up their, and he was narrating the blurry story in little details. "We had to do it, and I had no choice… and to be honest if I did… I **still would have left you**." He heard the said girl gasp, he waited for her to comment, and she only stayed quiet. "I **didn't want you** to be involved with that kind of danger. Not in a situation that I couldn't have any control… I barley had a chance to protect myself without help. If you would've been in it… I'd had to take you away from your family…"

Courtney cringed at the thought of leaving her mother and father…for a long time. They trusted Duncan-he fought an alligator for her that's proof enough- not to mention her mother adored him. To leave them with out any clues of her whereabouts, that's a complete nightmare for a parent who cares for their child. Courtney would've never be able to forgive herself for hurting her parents-after all they've done for her- their trust in her would be blown away. And if she was in Duncan's situation she would, have left with her parents, any human with a heart would do that it's an instinct. But not even able to call him…

Duncan continued when he known she thought it through enough-he still wasn't looking at her- "… I didn't want to cause you so much pain, but I had to make a decision…" He pulled his back form the cushions of the couch, shifting his body to sit in the normal way. His intense gaze held Courtney orbs still. " I rather risk not seeing you, and knowing your still on this earth-that I have time to see you-, somewhere that's safer than with me. But I wouldn't live knowing that you're…gone… I'd never be able to see you anytime… all just because I couldn't stand not being with you. I refuse to make a stupid decision… a selfish decision that cost your life."

Those words crashed into her wall, it shook them like an earthquake. "You didn't even call…"

Duncan reached into his large hoodie to dig out a cell phone bigger than Courtney's Vu. She was almost pissed as he seemed to punch in keys like he was through with their conversation. She noticed he had a red LG XENON, which was weird she saw him have a Voyager when he left.

"_**You're like an Indian summer in the, middle of a winter like a… hard candy, with a, surprise center. How do I, get better when, I've had the best? You said there's tons of fish in the water…So they waters I will test…"**_

Courtney heard the muffled lyrics phone being played under her. She hurried and reached for the phone punching the answering key without look at the Id. "Hello?" her shaken voice answered.

Duncan pulled his cell to his ear. "Hi sweetheart!" his voice boomed in her ear. She was about to yell at him for being silly- "I just got my phone back today and you're the first person I called since its been turned on. I wasn't able to call you; your safety always comes first than my emotions." Courtney stared blankly at her feet. 'My...emotions?' "…Princess I've missed you since I walked out that front door. I wanted to see you so badly. I saw you in my mind everyday… I still see you in my head even now. My dreams are filled with your face, your body and your voice; they chase after my nightmares of not being with you. Either way I'm filled with an aching feeling of my heart breaking...."

"'_**Cause I'm not coming back I'm closing the door**_

_**I used to be tripping over missing you..."**_

"**No!! Stop it!" **Courtney hung up the phone dropping it right on the plush carpet; it bounced off her boots landing somewhere she didn't care. Her hands clamped over her ears, trying to block the sounds of his addicting voice. He called her name in concern. She shot out her seat to run up the flight of steps, her heart was hammering in her chest at the distance between. But she had to get away before her wall came apart, she built them, but not alone that heavenly angel helped. She wanted only the creator of those walls to be let in, not the person who made it possible.

Finally getting to the top she dashed to the right past four other rooms to the last one. Duncan ran right after her, taking two steps at a time. He wanted to throw himself over the rail if that was what it meant to stop her from being hurt by him. Then again he knew only he could be the one to heal the wounds he cut into her skin. Maybe he could get rid of the scars as well. He knew exactly where her room was-after making out in every room possible, twice- the fifth door. The giant pink glittery plastic tiara was not hard to miss-he almost tried to figure out why she kept his gift-not to mention it had the words 'Courtney's Room' on the golden name plate nail into the dark wood door.

She heard the sounds of her door being creaked open-there was no use of the lock he would pick it- Courtney tried to run to her huge walk in closest. Duncan arms wrapped like a viper around her waist she couldn't feel the carpet under her feet for a moment. Duncan wished for a moment he didn't touch her, his heart began to hammer harshly in his chest. His powerful arms felt jolts of electricity against her waist-he felt her breathing begin to speed up- this was the first time he touched her since that painful day- he had to control himself from holding her tightly to his chest to comfort her. She started to thrash in his arms wildly like a rebel being held by a cop. Courtney had an idea ping in her mind when she thought of that, the memory of Duncan being held back by one of his brothers when he was trying to kick some dudes ass one day. Mimicking him perfectly, she thrust her head forward for a moment holding still, then flying her head back right into his forehead.

Duncan felt like the time his big cousin threw a plastic baby cup at his head. They were arguing one moment then she got pissed and clucked his head with the Dora bottle-he was too faraway for her to punch him- it wasn't too painful, but ain't like it hurt like a bitch half an hour later. He was twelve at the time.

He's sixteen now, and that little move Princess tried didn't even lose his grip. He just felt like a headache was coming soon. It didn't take her forever to figure out her plan ain't work out that well. Her walls felt like they were being squished this time, his arms were so warm and inviting the memories of these arms were both good and bad. She tried to push them off her, but his skin was so smooth and hard, Courtney almost moaned in content. Duncan decided he had enough of this. "Up you go."

Courtney felt her feet not being on solid ground anymore "Aaaaahhh!" she screeched in terror as she was flung across the room. The sight of the carpet in her view while airborne. "Shit!" She closed her eyes not wanting to see herself hitting the floor. But only the feeling of bouncing on soft surface came to her face. She bounced three more times before opening her eyes. She looked face first at her jumbo 30" tiger stuff animal. Duncan's loud laughter filled her ears when she'd cursed. "Duncan!"

Twisting her body around-one of her pillows in hand- she was about give a sound beating with her choice of weapon. Duncan crouched down avoiding being hit by the large pillow-he smirked when he heard it crash into something large, the way her face looked was priceless. He sprang on her large bed when she turned for another choice of what to beat him with. She gasped at feeling his hands grip at her waist again- her tight sweater had ridden up during her flying session Duncan sent her through- his warm hands sent sparks across her exposed skin. Twisting around again her eyes saw Duncan at her feet; he was on his knees his playful grin painted on his handsome face. He felt his heart speed up at feel of her skin under his hands, her smooth tight stomach exposed to his eyes, her skin was even more paler there than usual. He felt his face get hot from the desire to want to kiss her skin, just like his hands it was like his mouth was made to fit her.

A wicked plan formed in his dark mind, Courtney gasped as his blue pools darken two shades. She moved her hand frantically on her bed looking for something of defense to attack this criminal, her chocolate orbs never left his face. He slide he body down toward him in a flash, her sheets being dragged under her body. He planted his hands above at the sides of her hands when her bum hit his knees; Courtney slammed a heart shaped pillow right on his head. Duncan snorted clamping his perfect teeth onto the pink weapon when she tried to slap him with it. "Let go you ogre!" His laugh was muffled when she tried to pull it away from his mouth and the fact she used such a small insult while a couple minutes ago she was cursing like a sailor over the phone.

While she was distracting struggling with his mouth and the pillow his hands flew to her sides. Courtney mouth made an 'O' before a bell like laughter spilled from her mouth. Duncan continued his tickle attack while a warm adoring smiles never left his face- he threw the pillow across the room when her grip loosened on it. A warm feeling rose up from his stomach at her peaceful face his heart swelled up with happiness as she pleaded for him to stop. Her little hands kept trying to attempt to push his hands away; she felt the air all over her stomach now. But Duncan made sure to pull it back down every time he saw a hint of lace come to his view. He didn't want to rush it.

As little time went by his hands slowed down and her fighting weakened more until the point she felt spent. Duncan wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes with his thumb. He slid them back down to hold her face in his palms carefully. The teen felt his breath being stolen out his chest without even thinking of the consequences he leaned his head right above hers, their lips inches away. Courtney opened her eyes to see his pale eyelids, her heart jumped right into her throat when his lips were going to drop on hers. Duncan moved his lips down to feel her soft ones....

Courtney felt the heat of his soft lips press against her chin. She sighed in relief and by the way his eyebrow narrowed he wasn't happy. She'd moved her chin upward just in time to save hers from his kiss. A grumpy Duncan moved his lips from her chin slowly to hover his body above Courtney's he leaned his weight on his hands locked on her sides. "Why won't you let me kiss you?" he voice came out frustrated, but it seemed to hold back the term. 'What the fuck?! Let me kiss you!'

The dark teen only look at him blankly her mask was back on, he started to think she had some kind of wall built against him. If only he knew. She sighed pulling her sweater down over her stomach. "It's wrong." She said flatly. Her mind began to wonder to the Adonis again seeing his sweet lips mash against her softly.

Duncan famous scowl formed on his face as he tried to decode her words. As much of girlfriends he had those words began to sound remember, he'd just wished he could know how. A loud noise rumbled between the two and his face reddened. The CIT eyes widen in amusement. "Oh be quiet Princess, you act like it never happened to you before."

Courtney eyes watched him like he was a movie, well more like a horror movie. Never in her life did she see someone attack food like that since Owen ate fake food in front of millions of people around the continent. What made it worse that the plate looked just like they bought it, so clean you can see your pores. Hard to believe she had it slammed with a mountain of barbecue boneless ribs and fries from her left over's in the fridge. While the satisfied male downed a brand new liter bottle of Pepsi- straight from the bottle- she finally asked something that's been scraping in her head. "How did you get here?"

The bottle hit the table a second after that-half of it gone- a burp followed after. Duncan wiped his sleeve across his mouth a smirk hidden behind it. "I thought you'd never asked."

**AN:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Island-Total Drama Action characters and original plot. The song lyrics of 'Thinking of You' belong to Katy Perry and her writers etc. I don't own the lyrics of 'Its Over' they belong to Jesse McCartney. At the beginning of the chapter it states who quote it belongs to.**

**But I do own the story I'm writing please do not steal my idea and please don't use this as a reference or base your own fiction/fan fiction of this. I did this all on my own.**

_Okay this is my first fiction on this website and I hope to continue this all the way to the end. I wanted to do a TDI/TDA fiction because.... I really don't know. But please review if I get at least ten or nine I continue this story. I want you all to be honest with me I'm actually really nervous._

**About the story/chapter:** This ain't a songfic by the way it just so happens the songs almost deal with the story. Also this story is rated T for now but the rating does goes up, I think a rating should have nothing to do with a story, but I do want to respect everyone's opinion. The title _**'Just like TV'**_ came to me out of nowhere. Now this chapter was suppose to be longer, I have a map out of this before I write and then I put the details in. Well..... I put in to much detail. I think if you print this out it comes out over ten pages.... oh dear.... So this is part one part two might be a tad bit shorter sorry..... it took me two weeks to write this chapter because my obsession with games.....oh dear..... All the cast it included with this fiction no OCs sorry I find them a huge pain in the ass, some authors make them a bit too perfect. As for Duncan's family look it up on the _**Total Drama Island**_ and listen to reruns they explain about each of their families. At first I thought Duncan had a sister but her actually has brothers, so I changed it to cousin

I hope to see you guy again review to get the next chapter!!!!!!


	2. Can't Get Away II

_**-Can't Get Away Part 2-**_

"What can the love in my soul be compared to another wonderful soul which is so far and yet so close of my self?" Unknown

"_**Lord have mercy on my soul. For I have walked the sinful road. That I'm down on my knees. Lord have mercy on me, please. Oh yeah. **_

_**Jesus, I must confess. That in all my loneliness. I've forsaken and I've sinned...."**_

"Somebody needs to go to Sunday school." a voice boomed loudly to the owner of whoever car was blasting the music. The voice came from black Ford F150 pick up truck.

The 6"1 teenager male stretched his arm out from his position on the bed of the black pick up truck. The cold Canadian wind of December didn't even seem to bother him a bit-his black base skull rib cage hoodie was a size bigger since he hated tight sweaters. His feet were dangling from the side of the truck crossed. He closed his as let the song blast to his ears. He didn't listen to the artist that much, but his girlfriend did a lot and when he was in her car she listened to whatever she wanted.

"_**...I could tell you what I've done**_

_**Or should I tell you where I went wrong?**_

_**Well the more that I start to play. My deceitful, evil ways...Keep on growing stronger by the day..."**_

He frowned at those words and began to think of himself. Did everyone do this? Listen to a song one moment then picture your self as the singer? Was that what you could call normal? **Even human?** Then again what happened to him over the past few months were anything but normal, or human for that matter.

But when the singer sang _**"My deceitful, evil ways... Keep on growing stronger by the day..."**_ He thought of all the things he has done in his life. Since he was a child he used to fight, curse and break things that both didn't or did belong to him. By the time he was twelve he'd ended up in juvie several times, put people in the hospital, stole, marked numerous walls of buildings and ended up in county jails. It seemed he had a timeline of crimes and sins that have gotten worse over time.

The male's ears heard a couple of objects land around him, not one hitting him. Opening one eye he saw a large dark skin figure in front of his feet. His almond shape brown eyes were grinning at him. "Hey man you done napping?" His voice was deeper than the resting males. In fact he was taller, darker, faster and stronger. Too bad he was scarier and nicer too-the male could take down a shark if he wanted to, but he was too terrified of them. "Long time no see man." He flashed some pretty set of teeth.

"Well if it isn't my favorite iron teddy bear! What up DJ?" the male greeted back. He scanned him a bit more to find the Jamaican did grow a few more muscles despite him wearing a large Addidas grey sweater. He measured to at least up to 6"4 since TDA, came on. Not to mention DJ seemed to have a bit more pep in his step now then before,

"_**Oh lord have mercy on my soul...For I have walked a sinful... road.**_

_**So I'm gonna get down on my knees....Beg forgiveness to help set me free...**_

_**Lord have mercy on me, please"**_

"So where the hell you've been Duncan?" DJ asked tugging at the said male's pants playfully. "And don't make the excuse that 'I've been stuck in juvie'." he cut him off before he could explain.

Duncan sat up in the bed of the truck his legs still off the edge of the truck. He flashed white teeth at him. "Please, like I would miss out summer just to go to juvie... I'd done it before, never again."

His former teammate chuckled at that defense, pulling his wool hat down as the wind blew harshly. Duncan's large wide hood flew off his head. His hair flown up in the wind dancing wildly. "Whoa, doug looks like someone needs to see the clippers." DJ made his two fingers into a scissor motion as an example. The pale male ran his hands throw his thick slick hair to calm it down-his bang covered his left eye.

"Shut up, I been to busy to get haircuts." Duncan wasn't really worried about his hair over the past few months. He just did his normal morning grooming, comb back his raven hair and spike his green hair up. But one morning when he was sitting in front of the TV his mother came behind him and pulled his hair into a ponytail- Duncan never wore a ponytail in his entire life.

"Oh honey I loved that you grew your hair out!" His mother cheery voice beamed. His older brothers were on both his sides with goofy grin on their mugs. "I never had a daughter, so I've never knew what it was like to do a child's hair. But since you haven't been getting haircuts I can finally experience it! Now if only you'd go back to your natural color all the way." The cops were laughing so hard at their mother the neighbors thought something was wrong with them. Too bad she was being serious; they haven't stopped teasing him about it to this day. **The shame** of it all.

"Yeah I guess so, but can you explain popping up on Geoff's truck without telling anyone?" DJ asked. He chuckled at that thought "Do you want to scare everyone in the neighborhood or something?"

Duncan only grinned up at him. "Well I wanted to surprise everyone." He frowned when the male shook his head at him; his body was a shaking mess. "Is there some kind of problem?"

"Oh shit!" A high voice came out of nowhere cutting DJ off. Duncan heard feet being plunged into the snow behind the oversize Jamaican that was a laughing mess. "Duncan! Dude is that really you?" A male with a chiseled chin and a long face appeared from DJ's shoulder, he had hat matted down dirty blond hair-his cowboy hat proudly sitting on his head- that was two inches shorter than Duncan's-it still hasn't gotten any longer. And he would know those excited blue eyes from anywhere. "I thought that was the loony from my party last Friday sitting on my truck. That's why I sent DJ out here to, you knows 'show him what's up'."

He laughed at his party lover friend happy voice. "Yeah Geoff it's me man." Duncan had missed Geoff over his time gone; most of the parties he attended weren't the same with out him. Then again he missed DJ too, those three really the shit whatever they went. When at a party everyone knew don't fuck with them- Duncan could fight two guys by himself, but when it was a gang of them Geoff and DJ were at his side, and if Trent was along, it just made even more fun.

Geoff looked like a kid waking up on Christmas; he placed a hand on DJ and leaned-he didn't have to step on his toes since he was close to DJ's massive height now, 6"3 and a quarter inch anyone?- over him holding his fist out to Duncan, which in return he bumped fist with his friend. "Hell yeah! Now the boys are back again!" They other males joined in laughter watching the blond do a quick victory jig. "Well don't just stay out in the cold, come on in."

Geoff turned around to run in the red brick house first-mumbling something about getting drinks- DJ waited for Duncan to jump out of the truck bed first to walk together. The song ended now, he would have to remember who sung that later. When the juvie white Converse hit the snow he really noticed his height difference to his islander friend. "Well damn DJ, did you take some kind of enhance drugs while I was gone?" He had to look up at him now, coming below his shoulder.

Walking ahead of him-Duncan made sure to see if he had any shoes with some heel in them- a soft laugh came from the man of steel. "Naw man, I just... hit a growth spurt I guess. Geoff's gotten a bit taller too and I think Trent is 6'2 and a half now..."

"Aw great!" The pale teen threw his arms up in the air. "I'm the midget and the palest of the group now, the least scarily." He could see them now, all walking together in a group, no one would want to mess with DJ, Geoff would come second and Trent the third. Then there's tiny Duncan walking with a scowl on his face. Is that how _Vegeta _felt with all the other _Saiyans_? Well at least he still was taller than his petite Princess...

The two were up the steps now, before Duncan stepped inside he looked down on at the door mat-some bright large words caught his eye. _'Got the liquor? Well come on in!'_ Only at Geoff's house...

The warm ear began to thaw out Duncan's frost kissed cheeks. He walked into the all too familiar large living room; its rich red-brown wooden floorboards didn't creak under his wet shoes. There were two large love seats, one huge couch, and three recliners all surrounding his enormous night metal entertainment set. The decorations on the wall were pictures of rare celebrities' posters, some of rock legends, kings of fashion and sex icons.

Geoff came into the room-wearing a white beater and loose dark _Hollister_ jeans- carrying two large plastic clear bottles with a dark liquid in them. "Like the new pictures bro?" he asked giving the two their drinks.

"Yeah, you know one of them is friends with one my family members?" He joked pointing at a random picture, not even knowing who the hell they were. "He like stopped one of the fans from stealing a glove off his finger."

Duncan tore the metal cap off with ease, as DJ went to sit down in the recliner to the far left. Chugging his drink down in two gulps Duncan almost spit it back out. Geoff laughed at Duncan's response to his drink. "No alcohol man, sorry. My ma done threw all it out when she found out about the whole 'A bottle increases breast cancer' thing." He almost didn't blame her, he remembers seeing the blonde's mother and she had a huge rack. That getting those messed up could break any man's heart. Duncan stared at his bottle of _Sobe_ with a look of disgust; he didn't like the vitamin water that much. "Oh yeah I forgot you like the other kind better. Want some _Vault_?"

Duncan shrugged, still drinking the beverage-after all it was better than what he was drinking the past few months- he threw himself on a loveseat his feet dangling off the arm rest while his head laid on a cushion. He noticed that the storage closest next to the entertainment set looked as if it was about to burst at any moment. A hint of frills, bunny ears and fishnets caught his eye. "Hey Geoff." Duncan called to him, he pointed at the cracked open door being held close by shoe strings. "You hiding a couple of _Play Boy_ bunnies from Bridgette or something?"

DJ looked too from the cage match he was watching when Duncan pointed that out. Geoff mouth flopped open for a moment before he burst out laughing. The two only stared at their blonde friend until he finally spoke up between his snickers. "Oh dude...If only you knew..." He wiped a tear before finishing, for a moment Duncan thought that there were real people in the cramped closet. "Okay, those things in there are my moms." Duncan and DJ couldn't stop their hormones from making their brain think about his mom-she looked young by the way- wearing those clothes... if you could call them that. "**I'm not going** to give you much details but she and my dad** love** to play cosplay at night."

Duncan wished he'd never even asked, it was too late now. He remembered the time he walked in on his parents doing the...**nasty**when he was eleven. Good thing he just heard the noises and not the rest-the room was way too dark to make out anything. But the damage was done, at least he found out where his dirty mouth came from. "I feel your pain man..." He told him sourly, he started to think of bunnies and unicorns to filter his head out.

He thought he was high for a moment when a bunny came running out of the dark hallway and into the room for real. "Hey Bunny!" DJ greeted his pet from the _Island_. It jumped into his lamp curling itself in his lap. "He must've been sleeping in your room when we were talking about your party."

"Party?" Duncan repeated in question.

Geoff's bright blue eyes glint in the excitement he was so famous for. "Yeah I'm doing my own party probably a week from now. My mom and dad are leaving town on Christmas night."

"You mean to tell me your parents are leaving you alone on Christmas night?" Duncan still had a hard time adjusting to his parents watching him so closely now than ever on X-Mas night. Every since that time Duncan and his brothers lit his neighbors annoying animated robot _Santa_ butt on fire and jacked its clothes-not to mention they put a cigarette in his hand that waved at you-his parents banned them from leaving the house without them. All they wanted to do is show what pain in the ass he was at night making noises when they wanted to sleep. It was nothing compared to what they did to those **too bright** reindeers, but the people on their _Myspace _saw it-his parents didn't see that part.

"Uh yeah dude they've been doing it since I was like fourteen. I never tried to force them stay, once I saw them go in that closet." He pointed at the dirty item closet as an example. "So since then I've been throwing the wildest, crunkest party to date. I think it's a fair deal. The theme every year is 'Winter Wonderland' got the props and everything, you'll think you'd woken up in _Disneyland_." He looked over at DJ "Ain't that right DJ?"

"Yeah man. I saw the pictures from last year and I'm stoked for this year. You coming man?" DJ beamed.

Duncan rubbed his chin as if thinking about it, he hummed for another effect. "I don't know... My parents have been all over my ass these past few months... Getting caught will be awful." he dragged out. The two males looked saddened about his choice. "I'm just playing with you guys! Of course I'm going to that sick party!"

They all cheered and bump fist, twice, just because they were so happy. But as soon as the noise of rejoice were boomed, it was gone. The silence didn't seem weird to them at all, more like natural. "Wow, like really wow." DJ voice came through the silence, both males turned to him.

"What you mean big guy?" Geoff asked leaning his recliner back.

"How Duncan was gone for so long... and now he is back, it was like as if he never left."

"Yeah..." Geoff lowered his gaze the air now tensed with tension. "**Where have you've** been Duncan?"

The male took a deep gulp of breath as soon as the question had come out. He knew this was going to come soon. He racked his head how to answer that question with out hurting anyone feelings. Then again when did he care about other people feelings? Were was that hate he felt toward his competition? Where was that iron heart?

The image of that dark haired beauty entered his mind again. The same as all the times before. Her voice made his ears ring, her eyes made his heart clench and no matter what he did those feelings wouldn't go away. No matter who he met, she was who he saw when his eyes got hazy, even around other people. But he didn't want them to go away; he always wanted to have her stuck in his head, even if he couldn't see her in reality. At least that's how felt... until today.

Only a few seconds as passed by since Geoff had asked him. "I... can't tell you..." He spoke out in a shaky voice, but he didn't think anyone noticed it.

The room was quiet for only a second before... "What the **fuck** you mean **you can't tell** us?" Geoff's voice was so much harsher than the juvie ever heard him speak out; he was on his feet before he knew it facing toward him anger surging through. It was almost scary. "**You can't tell us**..." he repeated pissed off.

"Calm down Geoff." DJ said smoothly, but you could almost tell he was forcing it. "I'm sure Duncan can explain why he won't tell us." He turned to Duncan as if to read his thoughts, he only closed his eyes and turn away from the islanders gaze. He heard a snort come from Geoff.

"The hell he does!" The blond yelled to DJ his patience was gone now. "After all the shit we all been through he had to screw things up and leave! Do you know how things are twisted up now?! No calling, texting, emailing, letters at least a fucking FedEx?!" There was something the way Geoff had said that.... As if he was speaking for someone else. "And then you come back as if nothing has ever-"

"Look Geoff as soon as I tell you anything you're in **serious deep shit**!" Duncan got up having enough, no one was going to make it seem like he didn't care. "**I don't know** what's happened while I was gone, but I'm sure I can fix it later. But the past is gone; I'm back now that's all that matters now." He frowned at the he took his cowboy hat off to cover his face. Duncan closed his eyes and squeezed until his knuckles turned white. "Look I'm sorry for leaving you guys.... I wished I had a choice, but I didn't.... I couldn't stop it from happing."

"I think its **way too late **to apologize. **I'm not speaking just for myself man**...." Duncan wished he could've heard the rest of that statement; it was a hidden meaning behind them.

DJ was on his feet and walked over to Duncan, placing a large hand on his shoulder. He looked him straight into his eyes for a moment, he'd understood. "Duncan we know you're sorry, were just pissed about some of thing that happened because you were gone. Right Geoff?"

There was a long pause for the party boys answer. "...Yeah, sorry dude." He muffled an apology from under his hat. "It's just she..."

"I want to make this up." He butted in without even hearing what Geoff said that last part. "I'm serious. Usually I don't give a shit about this many people, but now I do and I'm screwing up everything again."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So you want to see Courtney?" Geoff asked again, they were outside his home since Duncan first told them. His attitude seem a little perked up now than it was before, even though Geoff was an optimistic-and slightly a mood swinger to Duncan- it was still weird how fast he got happy.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." DJ's arms were crossed. Before Duncan temper flared he finished. "I just think you should wait a little longer to see her, I mean, at least call her first." The juvie started to feel a little annoyed about his friends opposite attitudes about his decision.

The way Geoff was smiling you would think that dead light bulb finally sparked above his head. "Oh! How about we surprise her!" His voice boomed out.

Duncan started to get that feeling when he did something bad. Princess hated surprises more than a prostitute having her heel broken. He wanted to see that face of hers when it gets so red you can count the freckles-she looked so cute. The last time he saw her face tears were down her cheeks....

He started to shut his eyes as his heart stung in pain, no matter how many times it did that the pain would never numb away. Nor would he let, for everyday it reminded of the choice he made to protect her. "Geoff the look on Princess face when she sees me! Priceless." He climbed into the driver seat of Geoff's pickup, he completely forgot who's baby it was a moment. "Oh sorry man, I haven't driven in like forever."

Geoff looked at his car adoringly for awhile. Duncan and the others almost thought he loved his truck more than Bridgette-the dark haired teen thought if the truck had some lips it'll be the only way to prove it. "Okay dude you can drive for now." Geoff said climbing in the passenger seat. "Besides we got to pick someone else up too. And the last time I rode shotgun with you was sweet!" His friend rolled his eyes at that before starting up the roar of the engine.

Duncan leaned his head out the window when he noticed it was only two of them. "Hey DJ! You coming with us man?" He held a frown when the islander shook his head.

DJ bended over to pick up a sleeping Bunny from off his brand new Jordans. "Naw man I don't want any part of this." He shifted his pet to be placed it in his left arm. "Courtney is a monster when she gets mad."

"Aw DJ still the scary cat." Geoff mumbled under his breath. "You can stay at my house DJ, I'll be back soon.

"Thanks man."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The ride to their destination had Geoff's heart pounding crazy in his chest. As soon as they both said goodbye, the raven haired male made the truck flew down the road. Duncan turned corners so sharp and fast they scared a women with shopping bags-her skirt had flown up making them both smile in union- they bumped knuckles. He'd thought he was going to run straight into the garage of surfboards. But Duncan stomped the brakes just in time.

Geoff had asked what'd happened-he'd almost scared him shitless, he checked if you're wondering. Duncan responded that one time one of his brothers ex-girlfriends were pissed at him because he cheated on her with her best friends. One day when the came home she had flooded his brother car with dead fishes. Duncan himself got involved because he had two-hundred dollars worth of new Converse in there. When he couldn't get the fishy smell out them, he wanted revenge. Thus hijacking her car then ramming it straight into her garage of surfboards.

Their dad was so pissed off with Duncan he almost let him take the charges, but his brothers explained what had happened. She had to break into their car to fill it up with fish-not to mention his mother was pissed because she'd bought the car as a birthday gift. Geoff laughed so hard at Duncan he almost felt silly for crashing her car just because she'd made his shoes smell awful.

"Okay why are we here?" Duncan asked a bit rudely. He knew this wasn't Princess house, she didn't live next to a beach.

Geoff chuckled at his impatiens. "Wait Duncan calm down, I wanted to pick up someone important." They both exit the car in silence-Duncan silently wondered who could be more important than Princess.

Geoff knocked on the dark navy colored wooden door- it had a cute cartoon Duck smiling hanging. Duncan was scared when the door went flying open mid knock and an ear shattering squeal broke his ears. Whoever it was almost knocked Geoff into Duncan and send him flying down the stone steps of the porch.

Next thing Duncan heard was loud lip smacking noises and a low moan. It took only a few seconds for him to know whose skinny tanned arms were wrapped around his friend's neck. He leaned around his shoulder to make sure and saw Geoff's hand stuffed into the waterfall of pale blonde hair that cascade down her skinny back. Her eyelids open to reveal leaf green eyes, Duncan felt almost scared the way they locked onto his eyes.

Geoff pulled away first. "Bridge, guess who came back..."

Both males couldn't even attempt to guess what Bridgette did next. The surfer girl moved Geoff's arm away from her to jump right on Duncan. The teen wrapped his arms around the middle of her back to hold her up-he would've felt bad if she fell on her ass, because he wouldn't catch her. "Duncan!" She screamed in happiness, this surprised Duncan once again. He always thought Bridgette just put up with him because he was close to Geoff. With that true there was no accuse for her to be **this happy** to see his pierced face.

"Um...why are you so happy to see me?" Duncan asked still holding her.

Bridgette jumped down from his chest. He felt so much taller since she had too look up at him Her 5"5 body was no mach for his 6"1 figure, she was only an inch shorter than Princess. "What do you mean why?" She asked crossing her arms. His heart ached, it was so much like a 'Princess' move and the way she said it **just** like her too. "Now Courtney and we can be normal again, just like on the _Island_..."

Geoff pressed his lips right into her again while she was talking. She seemed pissed at first until her mouth went back on automatic joining him in the lip lock. Duncan started to think people must've started have even more trust issues once he left.

Once they let each other have some air again Bridgette smiled at Duncan adoringly again-he swore Geoff was shooting daggers at him with his eyes. The blond pulled her into his side possessively. "So what made you come back?" Bridgette asked teasingly almost.

"I wanted to come back to my friends..." He answered. Then a warm smile came over his lips. "But I also wanted to take my Princess back..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I've had enough Duncan..." Courtney cut him off. But she didn't hear all the details, Duncan wanted to cut it kind of short. She was seated across him at her dark wood round kitchen table.

He chuckled at her, he knew she was thinking of how pissed she was at Geoff and Bridgette right now. "And when I saw you stick your pretty head over Geoff's shoulder, your eyes made me feel like home." He told her. He saw her blush appear on her face. "I've never felt so alive seeing someone face before. You make me feel alive every time I look you in the eyes... They trap my soul..."

"Stop Duncan." She shot him down. He was trying to get past the metal bars she set up before the wall protecting her heart.

"I thought you'd never tell me to _stop_." He gave her that purvey grin she always turned colors too. "Let me start Princess, you'll never tell me to stop." His eyes darkened to lust again.

"Eww gross." She wrinkled her nose at him. She lifted her knees to be under her chin, she felt funny in-between her legs.

"It's not gross honey; I'll _clean you with my tongue_." He licked his lips for a dramatic effect. How long has it been since he saw in little clothing? He felt like the time he was locked up in juvie last year, when he got out he was all over her. They were alone in this huge house... He almost thought of jumping over this little table to get to her. "That's what tongue rings are for. Remember when I'd offered to show you."

"Duncan! That's so disgusting!" She shrieked. After going out for almost a year, she still wasn't used to that dirty mouth of his... These are some of the rare moments when she felt like such a child to Duncan, he knew so many things about the world...

Duncan had a defeated look when she looked back at him, she felt guilty now. "Princess..." his voice was pleading. He got out his seat-his hoodie was off now-she could see all his muscles in that tight black tank top. He seated himself in the chair next to hers, his darkened teal eyes never left hers. She felt him pulling her chair by its leg, he let go when her shoes hit his knees. "Is it really?" he asked lowly.

Courtney felt a cold shiver strike down her back. "Is what really?" Her voice was shaken, she held her legs closer.

The male chuckled; his bang fell over his left eye. Whether he did it on purpose or not, he looked **so dangerous, but so sexy**. "Is wanting to taste you disgusting?" He asked seriously. When Courtney didn't say anything he continued. "Wanting to have my mouth on you...Seems like drinking from a Goddess to me...Your body is the greatest temple I've ever seen."

The dark teen felt his words sink into her skin, after being caught in her skin it began to start clawing at her heart and mind. Heat exploded in her face and that throbbing ache in between her legs increased. She did the only thing she could to keep that tanned Adonis in her life... She got out her seat and hauled ass from that kitchen before he could blink. It's a good thing she joined the track team with her drug, he also knew how to keep her mind off thing with sports-as well as his body.

But once again those pale arms wrapped around her waist again like an anaconda. He lifted her off her feet again stopping those rabbit feet from taking off. "I'm sorry Princess that wasn't called for." He whispered in her ear.

"It's okay Duncan." She was really acting silly; it wasn't like he was going to try to do that in her kitchen.

"So can I stay here?"

She unwrapped his arms from her waist, landing softly on her feet. Turning around to face him, she saw his eyes were bright teal again. Her heart softened when he flashed his boyish grin at her- her weakness. "Okay you can stay for a little while."

Duncan pulled in her in the warmest embrace she hadn't felt in a long time. Her eyes closed as Duncan held her head in one of his hands, pushing her little shin on his bare shoulder. His other arm wrapped around the small of her back tightly. She could his heart flutter against her neck. "Thank you Princess." He sighed. "Thank you so much." He felt like heaven as his arms were meant to hold her tiny body to his. His little Princess was finally his again, he would kick mans ass that would dare try to take her from him.

After Courtney pulled away from him, she walked up the stairs to show him his temporary room. Duncan's room was one of the regular rooms. Huge, a queen size bed in the far corner of the room, a walk in closet, a bathroom-with a separate claw foot tub and shower stall-the carpet was deep dark blue and a giant window behind his bed. Though it could use a mans touch-okay a lot of man touch- but other than that he loved it.

He turned around to bring Courtney in another grateful hug, but she was gone. She'd left behind some boxers and other clothes, along with towel, wash cloths and Axe body washes.

Shrugging it off he decided to take a shower-he never saw a male his age take a bath in a tub like that by himself- he picked the _Dark Temptation _scent he remembered laughing at it with his brothers for the advertisement of it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Duncan cracked open the door to Princess's room, he was finish washing up and had took one of the new TVs her dad kept in the addict, to hook himself up with 'free cable'. She was seated on her bed with her back to him; a phone was clutched to her ear. He could barley make out the low whispers she ways saying into the phone. He covered his face with his hands and sighed, he was only suppose to say goodnight not be nosy.

"Good night Juts." She whispered softly before hanging up the phone.

That was Duncan cue. He slowly crouched in to the room, he heard he mumble something under her breath. "Worried men..." Duncan body sprang out like a coil over the bed and right at his target. "What in the hell?!" The girl screamed being rolled over and under his body. Her skinny legs were separated by his knee; he had his elbows at the side of her head.

"Hello honey!" He exclaimed happy about the color of her cheeks. She looked ready to pop off any second. She pulled his hair instead of punching him-not a good idea- to hold bad a moan he nuzzled her neck.

Courtney gasped at his action. "What do you want Duncan?" She sighed giving up on trying to move him.

Duncan lifted his eyes to look her in the eyes. "I wanted to say good night..." He answered innocently.

Courtney felt warmed. It's been forever since they said anything to each other. "Good night Duncan." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head closer.

"Good night Princess." He kissed her right on her slim forehead. That might had been little compared to what he wanted to do to her, but it was so much better than not being able to ever touch her, or kiss any part of her skin.

**A.N.: ** Okay Chapter One part B is done. I think that I was being a little sloppy with this one, there wasn't enough detail to me. This chapter was shorter than the last one. Maybe because I deleted some parts I wanted to add in at first... Oh well we all can't all be perfect. So now I' am going to be working on Chapter 2, the next one is going to be so much better and Duncan is going to see some more of the cast members that he missed. I have planned out all the way to Chapter 13 which is soo mind blowing. And everyone bear with my typing I have an obsession with all types of music and I love listening to new ones. So far _**All Time Low, King of Leon, Drake, **_and some_** Ashanti**_ are going to be filled in my brain. I was really pissed to find out Lil Wayne pushed his CD date back, I found out last minute because my mother took away my iPOD Touch for a long time now....

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to the song '**_**Mercy on Me'**_** they belong to Christina Aguilera and her record company. Also the **_**TDI **_**cast belong to **_**Teleton**_** and so does the original plot. The owner of the quote is unknown, if you know who it is please tell me, I like to give people their credit. **

_**Review! And I hope to see you soon!**_


	3. Hard to Hide a Model

_**-Hard to Hide a Model-**_

"Everyone tells me I should forget about you, you don't deserve me. They're right, you don't deserve me, but I deserve you." Unknown

The lighting from the sun rays poured on tanned skin like water, she didn't _sparkle like vampires_, but it was beautiful to the pale male watching her. He found it so exotic that she was so tanned even in the winter, the skin she covers up is like that-but all he saw so far was her bare skin from the waist up and it was well worth the beating he gotten. The rich brown tone was like a summers song written all over her body, the lyrics of beauty, happiness, class, power, and his finger prints all song into one harmonies ballad. He froze as she rolled over onto her back in the giant bed-really she had him wrapped around her finger- her over sized pink tank top slipped showing him her light pink lace bra.

He didn't dare move to touch her-to pull the shirt up or pull it down even lower was going through his head. The male did the safest thing he could to her, just watch her-and keep his wild hormonal mind all to himself. He only wish he could see her dreams, she would smile in content, giggle in delight, sigh in sadness, mumble when she was angry and twist around when she was in despair.

A thought she was dreaming of him crossed his mind. He had dreams of her-every night no matter what happened in the daytime. There were dreams of her in his arms just holding her in beautiful silence, of them sleeping in each other arms, watching clouds roll by until the stars glittered, running on the beach, flirting with each other, eating with each other or just looking in each other eyes. And then there was his favorite type of dreams-although these have been visiting him at night since their third day on the _island_- the ones were they're bare, no clothes on them, rolling around on any surface comfortable-their was one time they were in **Chief's kitchen**, that was the **wildest thing** he ever wanted to do in his life with her.

They would be all over each other. Hands roaming in the places that weakened them to their knees, mouths pressing lightly on each other when they weren't making beautiful sounds of appreciation. Their bodies were glued together like puzzle pieces. Then he would dominate her, she would submit to him, bringing him to control her pleasure. Always on top pale enveloped with tan, he would lay her down gently and she would trust him every time. Which things weird, sometimes it would be her first time ever letting a male touch her this way, and then other times it wouldn't be like that, but either way it all felt the same- mind blowing. When he was in her it was like a water fall breaking the dam, so natural but so dangerous to feel this way in a simple dream.

There were more than images that flowed in his mind at night. They were movies to him, an epic film feature of two lovers in the most passionate embrace on the planet. It was impossible not to know that she was **enjoying **it, but any healthy man at that moment would tell you that it is a **dream come true**. To bring the female you'd do anything for, to that height and ecstasy. Was it possible for someone to feel this way, no someone at his age to be able to care for some that deeply and unconditionally?

He didn't know but he was sure about one thing. It was dangerous for a teen his age living with his parents and older brothers, to have this in his mind all the time. Girls had it easier; all they had to do was hope no one looked under your skirt, or that no boy around you had a very good nose. He lost count how many times he had to avoid his parents enough time to run in the bathroom in the mornings to have his natural fluid down the shower drain.

He held back a yawn; the sun was brighter now than an hour ago. The girl in front of him had rolled onto her stomach now, he was glad he wasn't asleep now. Watching her was better than any dream he ever had of her. He turned his attention to the large _iHome _sitting on her dark wood big vanity. He had all his concentration on her to the point he didn't even notice his surroundings. Her _iPod Touch_ was plugged into the machine just charging. He forgot to bring his own _Touch_ with him when he had decided to come back home. A wicked grin began to cross his features...

Beats were booming off the walls. The girl began to twist and turn in her room, she was such a heavy sleeper only the sound of her house falling apart could wake her up. But this could, her eyelids opened slowly blinking to make sure she was in her room. There must've been some rock song being played, she could hear the instruments-bass, guitar, drums. Then she tried to wrack through her brain to find out what had happened last night before she fell asleep.

She blushed as she remembered the pale teen pressing his lips right to her forehead, he smelled like chocolate-it was so sweet and seductive- and he held her before slumber took her away. She buried her head under the covers when she remembered how his knee felt between her legs as he was pressed on top of her or how when he tackled her down to the bed. Her little fingers traced the part were his lips were pressed softly to her neck when he tried to stifle a moan, she had felt shockwaves electrocute her legs.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the sounds of drums entered her ears, it was getting louder. Pulling the girly decorated pink blankets from her head to figure out where the noise was coming from. Then a deep masculine voice came while the drums still played.

"_**Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)......And you don't care what they say**_

_**See, every time you turn around....They scream your name"**_

Next thing she knew her room door came flying open. A six foot one male was leaning in the door way. His hair was raven dark that was cut perfectly it didn't reach past his shoulders but covered his neck. It was pulled back-held by gel- in the middle of his hair was a bright forest green colored hair, it looked much better than when he first came it was spiked up perfectly-but seemed half an inch shorter than his black hair. The girl thought she'd never see him have a Mohawk ever again, she remembered how much she loved running her nails through it as he'd passionately kissed her. The she noticed him having a mischievous grin and glint in his teal eyes. "Duncan what are you up to?" Her voice was still cracked with sleep in it,

"_**Now I've got a confession..."**_ Duncan began to walk to her slowly-predator like- it made her start to have the funny feeling in her stomach._** "When I was young I wanted attention...."**_ His leg hit the in of her bed, that's when the dark teen began to back away from him._** "And I promised myself that I'd do anything...Anything at all for them to notice me..."**_ He was now on the bed crouching himself up to his knees, she had a feeling he was about to pounce on her, that grin never left his lips.

"_**But I ain't complaining. We all wanna be famous.  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say. You know what it's like to be nameless.  
Want them to know what your name is. 'Cause see when I was younger I would say..."**_

Courtney burst out laughing at Duncan when he began to dramatically lip sync the words to the song. But to be serious he did look **good **doing it. "_**When I grow up. I wanna be famous. I wanna be a star. I wanna be in movies. When I grow up .I wanna see the world. Drive nice cars. I wanna have groupies. When I grow up. Be on TV. People know me. Be on magazines. When I grow up. Fresh and clean. Number one motha when I step out on the scene."**_ He was bouncing on her bed now, every now and then he'll do one of the moves form the _Pussy Cat Dolls_ music video. She thought she was going to burst an organ before the song ended.

Now she saw what he was trying to do, a couple of months back Courtney would sing in the shower, dance in front of her mirrors etc. to her favorite song. Most of the time she done it over the top to get on Duncan's nerves. It only didn't work if the dance was raunchy or a sex song. One day when she was watching _Mtv_ at his house and _**'Single Ladies' **_came one- Duncan loved the video-didn't care much for the lyrics, **typical man**- but hated when she made her voice annoying high pitch to match Beyonce's voice- she was waiting until he came in his room to make him mad. Duncan beat her to it, surprising her completely when he barged in singing the song, what made it worse he started to get in her face and pull her close while doing it. She kept running around and laughing to get away from him.

Every since then she would tell him to do it again, but he always said no-mumbled something about teaching her a lesson. Now he was singing 'When I Grow Up' and she was a laughing mess. His expressions were priceless and his moves were off beat-now Duncan did now how to get down at a party, that's what made it so wrong to her. The way he was jumping on her bed the CIT was glad-it proved her earlier thoughts wrong- that whatever he was all that time, he wasn't in juvie or prison. Then he stopped jumping when the chorus ended, crouched down to his hands and knees, crawling to her laughing form. She didn't notice him moving in her bed until he pulled the blankets off her body, the cool air hitting exposed skin.

"_**Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it...You just might get it...You just might get it..." **_He continued to mouth the lyrics as he climbed over her legs. He absent mildly licked his lips when he saw how short her PJ shorts were, her full thighs looked so tempting. Duncan finally gave into his desires; he wrapped his hands around her knees separating her legs. Courtney felt her body being dragged down by her knees-her eyes were closed still laughing- the weight of the bed sunk at the sides of her face. When she opened her eyes she was met by dark teal orbs.

Her heart began to run laps again when he leaned his face closer until their noses were touching. Cool breath fanned her face with the most intoxicating smell, his elbows by her head, trapping her. He lowered himself slowly on her body-still keeping most weight on his knees and elbows-she blushed noticing her bra was exposed. Duncan moved his nose to drag along her, before moving across her cheek, she gasped when he pressed his lips to her cheek. Courtney heard him moan lightly along her neck, nuzzling her lovingly.

When he kissed her blush cheek again, she'd decided to stop him before he went too far. Duncan was trying his best to control himself, but every time he made her laugh, that beautiful smile of hers, the face of happiness. That was the expression he missed all that time he was gone, he wondered at night did the decision he made hurt her forever. Not having to know when he would see her tore him apart, now he could touch her, hear, taste and care for again. He pressed his lips harder to her check, his hands caressing her sides. He felt her arch under his touch; her nails began to claw at his back.

A familiar feeling came through his body; another low moan came through his lips, tickling Courtney neck now. The dark teen ran her nails down his back more; his fingers felt so hot on her cool skin, his lips were like feathers under her ear. A little voice was telling her to pull his thin black tank top off him, but an another voice was telling her to stop. She wanted to listen to that little voice-his smell was so manly like musk and spice. "Princess..." Duncan's seductive voice whispered into her ear softly as his slide his fingers more up her body. When his nails hit the edge of her bra-he only prayed she would let him continue, he didn't think he could stop-that voice screamed the _Adonis _name.

"Duncan you need to stop." Her voice sounded force like she didn't want to. But her body agreed with her, the hands that were clawing at his back were up against his chest, pushing him away. "This is wrong..." She wanted to add that as she did last night-when he tried to kiss her- the image of that beautiful male saved her once again. The one who helped build her wall around her heart, the only one allowed inside.

The teal eyed teen felt his heart throb in pain. 'This is wrong'- was it really like that? He was sure a moan was about to leak through her lips- what is so wrong about that? Duncan lifted his chest off her anyway-he missed the warmth and feeling of her breast- he didn't dare look into her eyes. He way hadn't showed it now; rejection was murder to him-at least when it came to her. Princess had the strings to his heart and all she did was tying them around it and squeeze his organ. "All right..." He played off like he wasn't hurt.

Courtney's eyes locked on his face as he lifted his body off hers. She couldn't tell how he was feeling-his eyes were so blank-the dark shade in them long gone. His voice was so distant, yet he was right above her. A deeper blush filled her face as she noticed her legs were spread in front of him-he was in-between them the whole time. Duncan smirked as her cheeks told him what she found out. He fished in his jean pocket until he had a small remote grasp in his hand.

Pointing the remote to the _iHome _flicking the next button-some pop song had came after _May Day Parade_. "I don't remember having that version of the song." Courtney said, she never even heard of that band before.

He grinned at her; he rolled over to lie next to her on his elbows. "I kind of downloaded it."

She arched a little brow up. "How did you pay for it? I only had 25 cents on my _iTunes_ card."

Duncan gave her a confuse look. "Why would I pay for a song I have on my own _iPod_?"

Courtney hit Duncan on his exposed shoulder, the pale skin turned red from impact. "Duncan! That's stealing!"

"Oh come on Princess would you paid for the same song twice?" She let the silence be her answer. Duncan lifted himself up in a sitting position at her side. "Anyways..." he drawled out gripping her sides again. He placed Princess back in his lap while cradling her head carefully in his arm, his other hand loosely wrapped around her waist. He smiled as the music playing in the back ground was an acoustic lullaby. "Who's that playing that?"

Courtney blushed at how Duncan was smiling, as if he adored her so much-it seemed so familiar to her. She closed her eyes and let the guitar strings play in her ears _'Far to down'_ was the name of it. "That's Trent's song, he wrote it for me... _'Far to down'_" It was one of so many songs Courtney loved so much from the talented artist, he truly had a wonderful gift in music. Unlike most his songs these were one of the few he just played out of his head.

Duncan felt a pang of jealousy speared in him, the way she was smiling when she said his name. He shook his head, he was being ridiculous-if she really liked his she wouldn't being let him hold her right now. "So _Elvis_ still playing those strings huh?" He drawled out, he ran his fingers through her thick bang; her hair really did look beautiful grown out.

Courtney had to hold back an embarrassing sound when the male began to scratch under her neck softly. She opened her eyes to be met with his faraway expression, was he remembering the moorings where he used to do this to her? Her heart start fluttering at the memory of him always waking her up with a slow soft kiss. Then the image of Duncan's grown out hair came to her mind, he never let his black hair come past his ears. So when he had come back to her door she couldn't help but not think that wasn't him. Her hand reached up to touch one of his stiff green spike.

His attention went back to her when he felt a hand run through his raven hair. Looking down to mocha eyes, she froze and flinched her hand away. A chuckled came from his throat shaking her body. "You like my hair don't you?" he asked leaning his face closer to hers-he sounded a bit cocky along with his wolfish grin.

Courtney thought about how his new hair style was compared to the old one. She tried to hold in her laughter. "You look like a bird." She was giggling at that one, but this Mohawk made Duncan looked wilder than usual, not as dangerous as his old hair style-he was so unapproachable. Then staring at his shinier eye brow studs... his unibrow **was shorter**, it was cut right down in the middle. This made him look **much sexier** than before....

Duncan made a pained look-too dramatic to be called serious. "Princess how could you." He ran his fingers back to flatten his hair back to normal. A mischief smirk crossed his face. "While you talking about my hair, at least I don't look like _Pebbles Flintstones_." He gently pulled at her long ponytail sitting on the top of her head. "What's up with this anyway?"

She burst out laughing at that joke, but then again was mad. The beautiful male-_Adonis_- in her life always said she looked pretty that way. The walls around her heart began to feel weak again. She got up from Duncan's lap to sit up straight; she turned around quickly to shove the juvie off her bed. A loud thump told her he landed pretty well, followed by a few curses. She slid to sit at the edge of her bed, the stand-in mirror in front of her showed her reflection.

Her mixed colored hair was sticking out of her ponytail-the band was barely holding it-her tank top was twisted funny-thank you Duncan- and her eyes seemed... **more brighter** than they have the past few months. "For your information it's too keep my hair up." She attempted to fix it, but after a while of failure she gave up.

Duncan stayed on the floor of the room; Princess came to stand next to him staring him down with her hands on her hips. A perverted grin slide up his face-he could see her bra under the baggy shirt from his position. He then noticed how messy her hair was, a swell of man pride coursed through him. "Morning sunshine." He gave her a lazy wave. A memory of the time back at the _Island_ filled his mind; she did have a case of bed head when she'd woken up on top of him. _The cuddling incident_...

Courtney rolled her eyes at him. "Get out Duncan; I've got to fix myself up." It was now nine in the morning-way off her perfect schedule time-she walked over him to get to the bathroom built in next to her closet. Before stepping in the giant washroom, she bended over to stretch a couple of muscles like usual-her itty bitty sleeping shorts ridded up a little. A loud whistle reached her ears when she touched her toes. Her face heated up as she turned around to see Duncan at her door way, with a happy glint in his teal eyes. "Duncan **get the hell** out my room!"

Duncan ran out with a boyish grin on his features. When Princess was about to go in the bathroom he was going to tell her that her hot water might be gone-he was fixing himself up to look presentable-but when saw those tiny shorts flash duckling panties he couldn't help himself. When he was at the bottom of the left wing of staircases he heard the water from the shower come on, along with a surprised screeched of surprise. Duncan laughed all the way through the double doors to the kitchen.

()()()()()()()()()

Courtney had stormed into the kitchen with only white halter top and a dark denim mini skirt; she had a foul mood on her-cold water must pissed people off. He wished he could have a cold shower right now-Princess was such a tease when she was mad. He tried to keep his eyes away from her when she bended over to throw the pan of hash browns in the oven, when she licked her finger to test tastes the pancake batter. She would make the best breakfast and look **hot doing** it, in truth that was how he pictured his dream girl back in his ankle bitter days.

When she was done frying the eggs a full carton on the pan-sunny side up **that was the revenge** he hated them being cooked that way-and bacon. They begin to dig in. Courtney felt a little uncomfortable setting the table so she told Duncan to do it. He had the biggest plate since most of the breakfast was to satisfy his appetite, while she was given a _Disney_ themed plate. The juvie smirked when she shot him a death glare- he wanted to give her a kiddy fork for more spice.

"So when did you started to show so much skin at breakfast?" Duncan asked drowning his pancakes with maple syrup; he made sure to cover some of his eggs so he wouldn't gag in front of her. Princess was one to really get offended if you complained about her cooking skills-she had bakery and chief awards to back up her speeches.

Princess gave him a confused look. "I wore things like this all the time when I was staying with your family." The memory of staying over at his house came to her mind; it was at their beautiful vacation home. Never in her life did she know Canada could get that hot, Duncan had bought her so many beach clothing that'd she still had some new ones. She was almost pissed that he'd forgotten memories that was so important part of their relationship.

Duncan remembered when he talked her into staying with him half of the summer. "Yeah now I remember that." It was two months before he left; the memory was still so fresh after all these months. Sure he was awful for forgetting, but so many crazy things happened in so little time that it was normal reaction to forget special moments. "I guess it's good that your using those clothes, after all that time I spent in those girl stores." He shoved a mouthful of syrup soaked pancake and eggs in his mouth-he could almost sing right now, he'd missed her cooking.

The teen girl thought it was almost sweet that he complained about being stuck in the stores rather than the money that most boys would've done. But still that the fact he forgotten racked against her brain. "At least I'm not the one wearing someone's parent's clothes." She snorted before taking a sip of her apple juice-she thanked God Duncan didn't give her the _Ariel _cup to match her plate.

The pale teen looked at his clothes as if he spilled something on them. "Well I would've brought my one threads, if I wasn't in such a rush to see **someone**." He smiled as his favorite color painted on her cheeks.

Guilt seeped into her chest; she looked down at her feet to avoid looking at the badass. Then a light bulb clicked over her head, but she still felt too nervous to look at his face. "Why won't you go get your clothes from your family?" She asked low enough for his good ears to hear. She would be surprised if he was paying attention the way he was tearing up the hash browns and bacon put Owen to shame.

After swallowing his large amount of food- he was so damn hungry- he answered her. "I rather go buy some new ones. You know, from the mall." He'd sure he took off with enough cash to raid those stores of all they got. His plan was going by great; he'd just had to keep his poker face. "Why won't you come with me? I'd could use a opinion from someone with awesome taste."

"Of course Duncan, let's go as friends." Even that **didn't sound right** to her, but it was suppose to. "Not as a date." She tried to make sense of her approval, but couldn't. Until her brain reminded her of the image of pretty indigo pearls staring her down with a look of sadness.

"**I didn't** mean as a date Princess..." He rolled his eyes to make her feel so silly. It worked when she stared at her toes again. "Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly, Princess shot her head back to listen. "Remember that time we had a date in the junkyard?" His teal eyes became lost.

Her heart fluttered as soon as he said that.

The memory of him catching her when she jumped from the roof of the broken van-she was trying to show off her agility. A weird feeling came to her body as the thought of him kissing her so softly; he was worried that she wouldn't land right. In the sun they chased each other in a game of tag-whoever was caught was swarmed in deep kisses. Then when he laid her down on his jacket on top of the hood of the old faded blue _Porsche._ He climbed on top of her and gave her one of those head spinning make out sessions. The way the moon shone on his bare skin of his torso when he threw off his shirt and white beater-he tucked it under her head as a pillow-his blue eyes sparkled beautifully like a polished topaz. His lips flying all over were her skin showed-neck, collarbone, shoulder, arms, hands, thighs, legs and ankles. Whispers of how much he adored her filled the air, she couldn't hear the car honks, animals and other noises in the background, just the sound of his low voice seeped into her ears. When her legs gotten goose bumps he would rub her down with his big hands-she let her shorts ridden up on purpose- she was sure the smell of _Axe _was absorbed in her skin. He spoiled her that night with his touch, only the teens-and other poor animals - would remember that night...

Courtney blushed deepened when she noticed how Duncan was staring at her-he was still stuffing his face- for her answer. "Um..." She coughed. "Yeah it was nice." That **word couldn't explain a fraction** of how she felt under the eyes of the full moon.

Duncan stuffed another mouthful in his mouth; he could read her so well. He didn't want to tell her how he felt back then, his actions and words expressed clearly how he felt. No man in this world could match up to that.

"Well... we better get ready..." Courtney still looked nervous. She picked up her plate that stilled held some of her breakfast; she decided not to eat it her emotions were probably not going to keep anything. Duncan was doing a victory jig in his head, the plan worked.

"You going to eat that?" The pale teen asked. A look of a kid was in his teal eyes, Courtney couldn't saw no. His hands held one of the enormous pancake filled with hash browns, bacon and eggs, the syrup was raining down his plate.

"Here Duncan." She slide the plate to him, before leaving through the double doors.

()()()()()()()()

Duncan was in his large bathroom in just a towel; his previous clothes were thrown in the basket hamper under the towel rack. He was brushing his teeth, he hated having after taste of breakfast in his mouth especially milk. A knock came to the door, which he thought was silly because he never locked his door. Back at his house they had a 'no lock policy' which was torture for him since his brothers would burst in to scare you or bust a cap in you while you were _doing your business_-add it up. The youngest male just learned to defend himself and get back at them later-but you got a pass if you were doing _your male time_. "Who is it?" He yelled out in a confuse voice after spitting the _Colgate _out his mouth.

"It's me! Open up!" Courtney yelled back pissed. Duncan smiled as he imagined her red face, her patience was gone fast. A wicked grin came across his face as another planned formed.

The short teen shifted the male clothing and under garments in her hand to her left arm as she stamped her foot. The door finally opened and her face exploded in a red color, her heart ran laps again. Duncan torso was bare to her-she could count his packs- she couldn't believe how ripped he'd gotten in mere months, even if he did have great abs back then. His once spike hair was sort of messy than earlier and his legs were just as toned as ever... That's when she noticed the **unbutton loosely zipped** jeans hanging around his waist.

His voice scared her; she felt her heart jumped in her throat. "Oh are those for me?" He asked his thin **eyebrows** raised-why didn't he **been** have those. He coughed when she stayed quiet.

"Um... yeah..." She answered shaky. He eyes were glued to the pale exposed skin- when was the last time she touched that tough skin?

Duncan leaned against the door way. "Are you going to give them to me?" He asked slowly.

She didn't say anything else that could embarrass herself. Taking only one step and stretch out her arms to reach him. His hand grabbed the clothes, his skin brushing her-a jolt of electricity shocked her legs. He pulled his hand back and leaned in the bathroom to drop the clothes on the cabinet. "Thank you." His voice was so low. Courtney felt him grab her other arm before she returned them back to her sides. She felt him pull her into his hard chest, his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

The teen felt her heart might've busted in her ribs. The familiar feeling of his skin against her body-that night at the dumpster- it might not have been soft-but she loved it that way. She looked up to see his face with all the courage she could muster. His eyes were sparkling as that wonderful day too, her knees felt like mush now. Duncan held her up right against him, her brown eyes were wild-searching into his- he loved it when she looked into his soul. Her body felt so warm and soft he wanted to stay like that forever.

But his objective reminded him again. He pulled her closer; their legs were touching now, her blush darkened even more. His eyes were turning lustful dark now; he leaned into her pretty face. "Would you like to join me in the shower?" His murmured darkly. He began to back away in the bathroom, pulling her along.

Courtney snapped out of it when his eyes darkened and feet moved. She pushed him off of her and ran out the bathroom to her room flinging the door open and leaning against her bathroom door. She couldn't believe she let him hold her like that again....

The powerful arms pulled her back to his chest again. She twisted around in his arms to push him away. He backed away before loosening up the towel around his hips. "Duncan!" She screamed placing her hands on his chest. He pulled her back into his chest; she could feel the heat coming off his body to hers. The beating of his heat beat. His hands were locked on her lower back, she almost arch into him. His face was inching closer to hers.

"Duncan..." She whispered trying to calm her heart beat. "Stop playing around...." The teen knew she had to say this to make him stop. "I know you don't think of me that way...."

Duncan moved his lips to her ear, he nuzzled her face shortly. "Princess... I've never... stopped thinking about you..." He murmured. "Even when you're just inches away... I still keep thinking of you." He looked into her eyes deeply, mashing there noses together before trying to connect there lips.

A loud noise of child laughter scared the teens. Courtney slipped from his hold the instant he loosened up on her. Her little _Vu_ was shaking on her dark wood vanity next to her _iHome_. Once she looked at the caller ID for a few seconds her heart sped up. Snatching up the phone she answered in a shaky voice. "Hello?"

Duncan was confused how Princess took off to the phone so fast. Usually when they were together she didn't look so eager to answer it that fast. He tightened up his towel around his waist; he peeked in it real quick to see if his friend wasn't acting up today. Damn, he **still needed** that cold shower after all, but he kind of expected it after he'd attack Princess. It was really mostly **her fault** for wearing those little clothing **and then** teasing him. Cooking his ass.

Five minutes passed and she was still talking on the phone. She had ran to her closet pulling out clothes for a moment, then pull a little pink treasure chest from under her bed. When she'd unlocked it there were scented sprays and body cleansers inside. He felt silly for thinking she had some things even related to the stuff he kept locked up in his safe. She was rubbing the lotion on like the stuff was a cure for AIDS-he'd liked he caught another peek at her panties again- she'd ran to her vanity after locking the chest back again. Pulling open a drawer he'd saw a bottle of glittery nail polish.

He was starting to think who ever was on the phone must've been important. Then he thought about their date to the mall again, he'd sat himself down in the mountain of seating cushions in the corner of her room. He liked watching her get ready for things, he didn't know why but it reminded him of his mother when he was a kid. His mom use to pick out clothing and do make up in one hand, while holding him on her hip in her other hand. Maybe that's why he liked Courtney so much, she wasn't nothing like other girls-taking a century to get ready-his mother always hated that too.

The dark teen was now putting the polish on her toes now in front of him; he tried his best not to look at those ducklings under her skirt. The phone was on her shoulder, and she applying lip gloss to her plump lips. Duncan wanted to kneel down and lick the shimmer off her lips-he smelled kiwi his favorite. His eyebrows rose when he heard a murmur of a deep voice. It was masculine, had a vibrate to it. He calmed down when he remembered that's what her father sounded like. Pops must've been worried about his little girl.

Princess cleared out the room for a moment; she seemed more rushed with her words now. When she came back she threw a pile of clothing in his lap. The phone was still clutched in her ear for a little while before she made a kissing noise into the mouth speaker. "Bye." She spoke sweetly; a distant smile crossed her features. Princess gave him a pissed off look-must be the towel-"Put on your clothes." She commanded before turning around to her bathroom again.

Courtney gasped as she felt him come up behind her; he almost had her pressed against the door. Duncan made sure not to lean his hips on her back-he didn't want to scare her. But he didn't know why... he wanted to hold her close.... he felt like she was so distant.

The female pushed back against him to give her space between the door and his chest. Moving away from him, she kneeled down to throw the clothes back in his arms. She went back into the bathroom before he could touch her again.

Duncan watched her close the door in front of him. Examine the clothing he started to notice something. He remembered Courtney's father being a bit more skinner than these size of clothes. Now to mention her dad always been smaller than him, he shrugged it off. Her dad started to work out more during the month he left; maybe he finally reached his goal. But when did he get into _Abercrombie and Fitch_?

Courtney was sitting on the floor of her bathroom. Her phone was at her feet, she'd just sent a text message. Her heart was straining, because in order of her to keep away form temptation, to not let anyone else get hurt. She'd have to tell Duncan why she couldn't be anymore than a roommate to him...

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer, I don't own the lyrics to 'When I Grow Up' they are owned by the Pussy Cat Dolls. The punk cover to the song is owned by May Day Parade. All the appliances are owned by LG and Apple. The name brands are owned by their respective owners. All the TDI/TDA characters owned by Teleton along with their background, moments in the show. The quote is owned by someone else.**

**The fictional plots are created by me along with this fictional title, and the drama the endure. **

Whew this chapter was a lot of fun to write, this is my best so far in my opinion. I'm so sorry about Chapter 1 part two; I'm going to edit that chapter later. I really wasn't supposed to add that beginning part with Duncan watching Courtney. It wasn't part of my lay out at first but I scratched out the part where they were going to sing together to a _Tokio Hotel_ song _'Scream'_ but it didn't feel right.

Oh no! Drama with Duncan and Courtney! What does Courtney want to tell Duncan? What will happen at the mall? What _Drama _cast mate will the teal eyed male see? What happened all this time that Geoff, Bridgette and DJ are so worried about? Find out in Chapter 2 Part 2: _**Hard to Hide a Model II**_

See You Soon! ** txb**


	4. Hard to Hide a Model II

_**-Hard to Hide a Model II-**_

"I can't talk to you anymore, it's not that I am mad at you, it's just that when I talk to you I realize how much I love you and when I realize how much I love you, I realize I can't have you and that makes me love you even more." Unknown

The purr of the engine was the only thing being said in the car all previous conversations seemed to ended. The mocha brown mixed haired teen was at the wheel, she had a driving posture of a business woman. When she stopped at a red light she looked at her image in the rear view mirror. She racked a manicured nail through her bangs a couple of times before the male next to her scared her. He turned the mirror back into a proper position. "Princess your hair looks just fine." He sighed. "Please keep your eye on the road; I get nervous every time you glance in the mirror."

The said teen snorted at him-it made him smirk, he loved that pissed look-she jabbed her red nail at his neck. "Did I ask for your opinion?" Courtney glared at him.

"No." He answered back with a look of cockiness. The teen was irritated how smug he sounded. Before she could snap a comment he included. "You look fine, **all over**, no reason to keep looking in the mirror. And don't even think about looking at your clothes." He looked at her to see a color pasted on her cheeks. "Even if your make up was running, sweat soaked and hair looks like hell... You'll still be beautiful." Duncan was confident with his words and didn't regret what he had said.

The light turned green, but Courtney's still was red. She turned her face back to the road and didn't look back to her reflection since. Duncan began to check out her out fit again, he didn't get a chance to look at it when they left-she was in the car talking on her _Vu_ by the time he walked outside. The dark teen arms were covered in a dark grass color_ A&F Maggie_ vintage fleece-he saw some of her matching brand white polo peeking under it- her _Erin skinny _brought out her full thighs well. "Look at little miss 'preppy' model." Duncan teased slapping lightly at one of her thighs lightly.

Princess yelped in surprise, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Are you trying to kill us Duncan?" She tried to claw at his hand that he kept on her thigh-he started to rub it.

"I was just rubbing where I'd hurt you." He batted his eyebrows when she'd stopped at another red light. Princess rolled her eyes at him. "How come you painted your toes? You're wearing him tops, no one is going to see your toes, kind of a waste of time." He looked at her dark denim _Levis_, his kind of thought those looked like nothing she would buy...

She sighed heavily before talking through her teeth. "Well what if some guy, **I want to impress** sees them?" Her eyes enlarged as she realized what she'd said. The way the male next to her face changed wasn't helping.

Duncan eyes lost the excitement glint in them; they went completely blank his only action was blinking. His eye brow raised after some time before a booming laughter came from him. His roar of laughter shook the car as he leaned against window. His forehead pressed against the glass and his mouth fogging it up. Princess had pulled off when a changed of light in silence. He wiped a tear away after calming down, looking at her amused. "That's really funny babe." He shifted in his seat looking out his side of the window again. "The **hell **with that other guy, not while I'm around."

The CIT felt nervous the way he'd said that, it was so possessive and savage like. She wondered for awhile did her really date other girls during his time gone. It was a long time-though she never forgot about him- the temptation was unbearable. All those men out there, who would change mountains for her and jump in front of a bus, just to date her. None of them added up to that **edge**, the kind of guy that won't ever let you look back. Finding someone like him seems impossible. But finding someone even related to him, just in so many ways, but not like the real deal....

The teen ran a hand through his hair, making sure it stood up straight- you could never trust feminine products. He wondered why Courtney even had hold gel and spray. The closet thing she had even close to a punk hairstyle was an up do that mimicked _Alice_ and his cousin did it for her. The thought of her trying to look well for someone pisses him off more than wearing pink drowse in a men's locker room. Everyone knew that she was** his**, only a few dudes had the balls to say that 'she'll find someone else-they really got their asses handed to them a few seconds later.

Princess belonged to him, from when she cuddled next to him that was proof to the world. And she knew that every moment they were alone she was his, those cries **were for him**, and he **caused** her speak of his name in those high vocals, all because **she **asked for **more**. Other couples may not have made it after the show but they were one of few that did. He'd be **damned** if any loser took her while he was gone, he ain't look at a bitch since he walked out that door. It was easy to resist temptation if there is **nothing** to be really tempted by; none of those girls had anything he wanted. Plus all they were was clones, crazed fans from the show with strong sexual appetites-both women and **surprisingly** men.

If he never met Princess, he probably would have girls sneaking through his window day and night. If he'd never saw her face, he'd probably have thousands of girls begging to meet him on his Myspace. If he'd never heard her speak, his phone probably been blasting form calls of women. If she'd never captured his soul, it'd be tainted by others. If she'd never touched his heart, it would've been smashed by many or rather not seen at all. So much changed when he'd met her, how could he ever met some one new?

"Were here Duncan." Courtney had the engine killed and was messing around with her phone again. Her nails scattered across the screen for a moment before stuffing it right back into her pocket along with her car keys. She pulled out her little cell again when it vibrated.

"Well damn Princess, you really attached to that phone." Duncan laughed when she turned red from embarrassment-he was sure that color was going to be permanent.

She turned around to face him again; a smirk was plastid on her face. "Your one to talk **mister prep model**." She slapped his thigh before opening her side of the car to get out. She began to walk ahead trusting Duncan to lock up-the face he made was priceless. Entering the mall her eyes had to adjust to the blinding light. She pulled out her phone again to text Bridgette, they were making up after the whole 'meeting Adam' trick. The girl usually kept her temper cool around her _Island _friends, her rant was uncalled for-she was so embarrassed when Duncan brought it up in the car at one moment.

A warm large hand gripped her waist tightly. She turned around to be face with the most beautiful shade eyes, they sparkled with playfulness. These eyes couldn't trap her as much as the glint of teal orbs. But these made her rethink so many things, change the way she was suppose to do things. A face carved by angels gave her a friendly smile, she bashfully returned the gesture.

The green shade Mohawk male walked in the mall pissed. Princess ruined his perfect plan; this time at the male was suppose to be their date! But she hauled ass when she commented on his threads. He groaned when he remembered what he was wearing, the shame of it all-he almost wanted to stay home instead of coming out looking like **this**. A loud whistle came when he passed by a purse stand, Duncan turned around to look at two girls waving at him. One was blond and the other was a redhead, the way they were looking back at forth at him and one another he already knew what they wanted.

He was so disgusted that the words were flying out his mouth before he thought of the consequences. "No thanks, I don't like too have two girls sucking me off at once. I'm going to mix up the faces you know?" He walked away from their red faces, they must've been more embarrassed by the **volume** he said it at. The looks people were giving him the must've understand how his pride seemed to be lowered.

How many times you see a guy with a Mohawk wearing _A&F_? He was lucky that Princess at least picked out dark and ripped jeans along with the other clothes. But he was more used to _Tripp_ then these _Boxer Slim Boat Destroyed_ jeans; he'd thought he'd never wear a _Catamount_ tee and a _Sentinel Range_ fleece. And these names?! Who the hell woke up one morning and decided to name their clothes after girls?! This morning when he went through Princess's vanity and her was bombarded with weird clothes preppy clothes-he'd thought he got rid of half of them when they were dating.

What had happened to all those punk and underground clothing he bought? Why was Princess roomed filled with so much expensive clothing? He knew her parents were packing money, but they gave her limits.... well 'daddy' does. Was this what Geoff and the others acting so weird about?

Duncan wanted to roll around in laughter, they were being ridiculous. As if he would stop being with Princess just because she changed in fashion statement. It was probably clothes she wanted to wear from the summer when he'd left, girls always blow their money on random clothing when school was out. Besides Geoff and Bridgette were obsessed with Hollister and other branches of that brand, he even saw the dirty blond male wearing Abercrombie at least once. They were really close from what Geoff told him last night on the phone-they were texting all night to catch up- and close friends some times had influence on you.

Turing into the store _Pacsun _he went straight to the mens aisle to get to business, he had to fill that entire empty closet in his room. He hadn't contact with his parents in more than 24 hours, which may have been normal if he wasn't in trouble, but that's not the case this time. They were most likely so pissed with him right now that they wasn't calm enough to care for awhile, he really didn't want to do this but they gave him no choice. So now with the money he saved and some he stole-guilt shot through him for a moment- he'd have to buy a new wardrobe....awesome.

He decided to buy as many mark down items he could under $200-300 in shirts, for pants his highest bet would be $600. This would be easy since he was picky with his styles. Duncan hated solid color anything except with underclothing it only they were thin. Graphic tees had to have a rough style to them, no bright colors-he cringed at the thought of hot pink and blazing purple- or too many of them for one shirt-matching shoes with those were a bitch to him- no sissy slogans. When it came to jeans, all of them had to dark-he hated pale jeans with a passion-skinny jeans were fine, but **not too skinny** he liked his friend to breath, either that or he pulled them down past his waist for more room.

He had a pile of clothes in his arm in less than twenty minutes, these were enough to last him about a week or two, but he planned to go to _Hot Topic_ and others for shoes, belts, wallets, and other stuff. If there was a sell he'd get more shirts just incase his parents are held up with something again, the juvie always felt better if he had back up plan ready.

He turned around to walk up to the cashier; he avoided the jealous look of some random chick. Before he even stepped an inch he bumped into a unbelievable soft body. He'd almost fell down because the person was like a rubber, but they grabbed his arm with a firm grip. Too bad his clothes flew out of his arm when one hand let go of it. A sigh cam from his lips, he really didn't want to pick all those pants back up.

He kneeled down-a learned habit before juvie- anyway looks like no one else was going to help him. "Oh don't worry sugar I'll pick them up." He felt a feminine arm move his chest so he could stand up straight and pushed him out the way. The voluptuous female bended over to pick discarded pants. Duncan felt a flash of remembrance hi him full force.

Back at the _island_ he and the guys were sitting at the steps to _Gophers_ male cabin. They were joking around as usual-Trent, DJ, Owen, Geoff, and Cody surprisingly. Then the subject of the _Total Drama_ girls came up, that conversation lasted the longest. When Geoff-Duncan swore he was drunk at the time- asked who they thought had the largest ass out of all the girls, then who had the biggest bust and other stuff.

He'd recognize the ass in front of him a mile away. "La- LaShawna?" Duncan asked in a low voice, his eyebrow was raised. Could it really be? The black Canadian body straighten as soon as his voice hit her ears. She spin her body around so fast that, her long raven wavy hair flew into her face. Duncan felt his heart sped up a little in surprise. This girl looked so different from LaShawna, but then again she looked so much like her.

This teen had curves just like her and was the same height-5"5-but her face was less rounded and thighs were a bit smaller. But that enormous rack looked just like LaShawna's, those large chocolate orbs and sassy attitude. The girl crossed her arms after pulling her wavy hair out her face, she squinted her eyes a second before they popped wide open. "Is that you sugar?" Her grammar cut out some of the pronunciations, and vocals were loud around the vowels.

His teal eyes widen in excitement. "LaShawna..." He said more confidently.

One moment a large smile came on her, dimples were flashing, and then he was caught in one of the most bone crushing embraces. "Oh cream puff! You're back baby!" She nearly squealed in delight, some of the workers were snickering at them. He knew now that this girl was the loud mouth sassy LaShawna from the _island_. He circled his arms around her back to return her hug-with less force- he felt her loosen up after awhile. "What up baby?" She asked in a sweet voice as they separated. "No, like where the hell you've been?"

He scratched the back of his head of out nervousness; he stare was intense arms crossed, even if she was shorter than him-that was thing they agreed about, never back down. "Um... I got into some trouble-"

"Say no more sugar." She pulled her palm up to him to silence him. "Your back now and if you don't want to say anything **for now**, then that's just fine with me." She gave him another one of those sweet smiles.

He sighed in relief. "Thanks LaShawna..." He murmured low. The two clinger pretty well after _TDA_, for some reason not fighting over money can bring people pretty close to each other. She helped with Courtney and Duncan's rocky relationship **a lot**, but it was also that she was a pretty cool person to kick it with. Courtney never got jealous of them because she was just as close to the sassy girl herself. She was one of few girls that understood him that well.

"Anything for you honey." She beamed; she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Ain't like **you were missed** that much." She joked placing her hands on her hip; she pulled up her shirt when she caught some staring at her breast. From what the girls said about her bras being laid around the cabin, she had a pretty enormous rack.

Duncan smirked playfully at her. "You know what; I actually kind of **missed you** for a moment."

The way girl face changed made him feel guilty. "For real this time... I was kind of worried about you during that time..." She moved her head down for a moment before looking him in the eye concerned.

"I'm fine..." He coughed into his fist for a moment. "Anyways.... You look smaller and hair is different."

That seemed to perk her right back up. She made an over dramatic pose, popping her hip out-a guy behind them seemed to like that a lot-"Oh! So you noticed my figure." The two both shared a laugh-a dark skin male seemed to walk toward them. "Yeah, but I still got my luscious figure!" She batted her eyes lashes at him from under her large raven bang-Duncan thought he'd never stop laughing. "Yeah, my cousin hooked me up with a new hair style." She moved her bang out her face again with a manicured nail; he noticed it was painted the same as Courtney nails-hard to forget something clawing at your back and neck. "Yeah I still got it."

"So, how you've been?" She asked, after done fooling around. She proceeded to pick up the clothes she made him drop earlier.

Duncan joined her again-he tried to pick up the most. "Well I just came back yesterday late afternoon; I got Geoff to let me use his car..."

"Oh yeah Bridge text me something about 'being squeezed in this damn truck again'." They both laughed together. "What about your parents?" She had most the shirts over her arm; she seemed confused about the amount dropped.

"Yeah, well my parents aren't in town now." He answered. "So I'm staying with Courtney. That's why I'm buying clothes." He said the last part sweetly.

LaShawna raised her eyebrow worriedly. "So that's why Courtney called me..." She mumbled lowly.

He smirked. "Yeah you should say her face when I tried to kiss her and...." He trailed off when LaShawna made a horrified expression.

"You tried to kiss her...you're staying with her..." Her hand went flying to her forehead the other one flew into her pocket, but she stopped her self. She began to slowly stop breath out of control as if she was thinking over about something.

"Hey babe you okay?" Duncan heard a deep voice, pale hands begin to help LaShawna to her feet, and she put the pile of shirts in her arms.

"Yeah sugar I'm good." She stood next to some whom pretty tall-Duncan made scowl at him when he smirked, the bastard must've been 6" 7 at least. "Oh!" She exclaimed grabbing the red heads arm. "Duncan this is my date. Babe this is my one of my homeboys." She pulled on Duncan's arm, forcing them to bump fist-the punk styled teen made sure to add some unneeded force.

"Oh, you're that girl Geoff's call that **sexy chick** Coco ex?" He had one of those voices of the tough retarded guys that are on TV. Duncan gave him a cold glare; he had no right to call her sexy. **That was his, sexy chick**. Anger began to pool at the pit of his stomach, the bastard was smirking at him-this store is about to be flipped upside down now. "Yeah to bad she is on..."

LaShawna hit the tools arm roughly; it seemed she kicked him at the same time. "What have I told you about putting your nose in my friends business?!" She yelled at him, he made a sad face-like a brat being caught in the cookie gar. "Go stand over there until I'm done talking to Duncan." She pointed at a corner of the store where a chair was, she had a pissed expression on her face. What made Duncan feel so good was that he actually did it, some of the cashier's were giggling behind him. "I'll deal with on our way away from here." She added turning back around, the clerks stooped giggling.

The tanned girl reached up on her toes to wrap her little arms around a strong neck. The male wrapped his strong arms around her little back, he lifted her off her feet, she squealed in laughter. He murmured softly, his voice was hypnotizing to her. His beautiful angel blue eyes dazzled her own brown orbs. Her drug, the one who helped her through her pain, missed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to get more closer to him, his was so addicting. His smell, his skin, his voice and wonderful personality.

He set her down on her feet slowly, but held her hand firmly to keep contact. She looked up at his eyes once again, like she was trying to remember them again. "I have to go..." Her voice was distant. "I'll see you soon." She only walked a few more steps until she felt the mall sweep her up in a hug once again form behind.

Duncan walked out the mall quiet happy with himself. It was a good thing that he paid at least some attention to his mom when she went on those long shopping trips. He had so many bags of clothing he told one of the clerks to take the shoes out the boxes so more can fit in a bag. When they asked what to do with the boxes, he smashed them flat together and said he'd use them when he gets home. He stuffed some clothes in the boxes as well to make room. These clothes were good enough to last him for a week and it only added up to under a grand.

He texted Princess where to meet her up at, she replied at the parking lot when he was finished. Duncan sighed, he missed her already and they only been an hour apart. He was really attached to her already, but during all that time was away from her all he wanted was to be stuck by her side...forever. A silhouette of her body walking came to his view, it was still hard for him to adjust to her long mocha brown mixed hair-it was raining down her back while half of the top was in a curly pony tail. Then again she must've felt just weird looking at his longer hair.

He began moving his _converse_ faster against the pavement to catch up with her. He swung his arms around her waist tightly, he made sure not to hit her with the heavy bags in his hands. The teen gasped under his tight hold, but didn't say anything more. Duncan nuzzled his face into her hands and inhaled deeply, but the strong smell of cologne burn his nostrils. What the hell...

"Hello Duncan." Her sweet voice greeted him. She unwrapped his arms from her waist and walked to her platinum Nissan Versa, ahead of him.

The pale male felt his body go on autopilot and follow behind her. He hooked his left arm around hers while they both went to her car. The sun was setting now the colors of orange, reds and yellow rays shoot across the sky. The car sparkled in the sunlight beautifully. He went to the drivers' side and open it for her, Princess smiled at him. "How'd you get my keys?" Courtney asked.

"I've been to juvie babe; do you really have to ask?" He closed her door when she settled in.

The drive home was mostly in silence; Courtney kept noticing how Duncan kept texting on his phone every four seconds. It really wasn't bothering her that much until the sound of a loud buzz noise kept going off. She hated that it kept repeating over and over. "How many people are you texting?" She asked out loud.

Duncan gave her a sly smirk-he knew she was annoyed right now. "Oh I don't know three of four people maybe...." He answered, his phone vibrated again. "Or maybe five."

Courtney wracked her brain to count how many people he seen in just less than forty eight hours. Form his story of how he got to her house it was only three, but there was no way in hell Bridgette was texting him right now. "Who?"

The dark haired teen ran his hand through his spiky green hair. "Do I ask who you...? Oh wait I saw LaShawna today." He answered instead of his question.

"Oh really? Wow that's surprising what she'd say?"

"She just asked how I was and everything, she was with some buff dude." He remembers the douche bag that pissed him off, if only he wasn't dating his friend...

Courtney started to giggle a little. "She's not with him" She seemed to be holding herself back from both anger and laughter.

Duncan eyebrows raised in confusion. "She ain't with him for real?" He asked again.

"That's some guy she picked up from a club we went too. He's a boyfriend for hire and she's been trying to get Harold off her back for a while now."

"Never thought she'd hire somebody to get rid of Harold. She just could've asked me to get rid of the geek." He sighed out. "No need to waste money."

"Actually she doesn't have to pay a dime; the guy actually took quite a likening to her since she is so sassy." Courtney giggled again. "Then again she is started to get irritated of him."

"Oh well, she looks a lot different." He was shocked how much changed in just a couple of months missing.

"Yeah some of the islanders did change a bit. Hard to notice if you're always around them and Beth..." She stopped talking a distance look came to her face.

"What? What about Beth?" He asked sending another text to Geoff.

She shook her head. "Nothing you're just going to have to see her your self." She answered.

********

Duncan was rolling in his giant bed. He'd pull the blankets off of him, he felt so hot right now. The organ in his chest was beating out of control and some of his body was drenched in sweat. Voices, that's what he was hearing, little murmurs of a conversation. He shot up to a sitting position in his bed, his body felt so uncontrollably hot. He threw off his thin tank top, almost ripping it at one moment. Turning to look at the simple black alarm clock, his eyes hurt so badly right now.

He threw the tank top furiously at the clock, almost growling in pure anger. Who the hell is talking at 2 in the god damn morning?! He strained his ears, the voices were two. One of them was female; Princess his anger almost vanished away.... Until he heard the whispers of a masculine voice.

He shot out his bed quickly the sweat coated sheets were off his bed. His feet pounding harshly to the door swinging almost off its hinges. The lights were on but he ignored the pain in his eyes. He looked over the stair railing to see two bodies at the front door.

Courtney felt herself being pressed against the door as the male put his hands on either side of her head. She was staring at beautiful blue eyes. His wonderful deep spoke to her softly. "I've missed you." She took a deep breath, this man took away her moments to speak by just looking at her. It was much different from teal eyes, only when they'd darkened was she breathless. After humming in response he spoke again. "I've heard a rumor..." He ran his thin fingers through her hair. "That you've been hanging out with some boys a lot lately... Is it true my Angel?"

He asked her a question. And she felt like she had to answer it. "Of course... those are my friends..." She answered innocently smirking at him. "Stop listening to Katie and Sadie, your little gossips queens..." She giggled mischievously at him.

The male smiled heavenly at her stunning her frozen. "I love that bad girl side of yours..." He kissed her softly on the corner of her mouth. The teen felt her heat slow down; his lips were kind of cold. Then she felt her lips turn into ice when he pressed his lips lightly to hers. Her heart dropped to her stomach, she pulled away quickly when she felt his tongue touched her lips. She was still uncomfortable kissing other males, even the ones she trusted so much. The male sighed he, kept his patience with her for so long, they barely kiss each other and she doesn't responds to his....

Duncan felt like someone just kicked him in the stomach and burned his eyes with bleach. He **did not** just see that, he did not just hear everything. But he did now and his mind was going into overdrive right now. The male looked to be around Geoff's height-but he had more muscles then him. The jacket he was wearing looked familiar... His teal eyes began to widen as everything was adding up to him all at once. He just knew that Princess dad didn't get that big.... Wait did that guy called her **Angel**?

Duncan wanted to see this guys face so badly right now...no homo. If only he could he could get a good glimpse and find out who this bastard was kissing **his girl**. She'd may pulled because she didn't like it, but he had no right to be kissing her in the first place or even touching her for that matter. Oh this dude was in for a lot of hell when he turned around. The juvie gave some thought about going back to his room and get his infamous pocket knife, or maybe that lighter he bring too. Just turn around.....

The sight of sparkling blue eyes made Duncan's heart stopped.... He **knew** this guy, not on a personal level, **not even as teammate**. The male that stole millions of hearts of women around the world... and Owen's. The guy that never looked at his women before, he'd never even thought about his chances against him. The **fucking model** that had his hands around Courtney's hip right now. **This man that** was out the door right now was a walking dead man. Duncan made sure too look again, but that in raged him even more. Those damned blue eyes would haunt his mind until he was six feet under...

Justin.

Courtney locked the door behind her. She wanted to wash her lips in rubbing alcohol right now, kissing the tanned male always felt wrong to her-simple physical activity were enough for her, just not intimate. Her heart began to speed up if Duncan ever found out that **the real reason** she just wouldn't let him kiss her was that it **was wrong**. She raised much better than to be kissing two males daily-even if she rarely kissed one of them- that was unfair to both her and him. The tanned CIT began to drag her feet up the stairs, she couldn't wait to get of her mini ripped denim skirt and tight strapless whit top.

Dressing up just to see someone at night was a major pain-Duncan never really liked her dressing up to see him in little time or a late night. Justin had came back from the modeling shoot; he had to leave from the mall since they called him in so fast, being in _Hello Kitty_ pajamas wouldn't make him happy. He'd get offended that he didn't mean that much to her and leave. She needed her drug, the one that made her forget all her pain from memories that haunted her. Courtney finally reached the top step; she'd had to past a snoring Duncan-thank God the stairs where very high up....

Teal eyes were burring through her scared mocha orbs. He looked **so angry** right now, she thought he was going to turn purple. Eye brows were so turned downward she'd thought he grown back his unibrow. His lips were mashed so hard that they were turning white; she could only imagine the curses that were flying in his head. A hard scowl, knuckles were losing color, his hair was a huge mess, and one of the bangs covered his eyes. The male looked so scary right now she'd almost forgot who he was for a moment, even if he was standing in _Bud Lite_ boxers. She looked at the stair railing in front of him, some hand prints dented it.

His breathing slowed down after a while, she noticed he had no shirt on-his taunt abs looked more fearful than sexy right now. Did he rip it off in a fume of anger- an image of him mirroring the _Hulk _came to mind. Then that's when it came to her head. What if he didn't see anything? What if he just walked in on the moment he left the house, rather than when he kissed her.

"Who **the fuck **was that?" he voice came out harshly. She'd thought she'd loose the feeling in her legs, it was so dark. The girl wanted to be spoke to like that again, but he looked impatience with nonsense.

Maybe she was right. She'd coughed into her hand for a moment. "Justin..."

"**I know who the hell that was**!" His voice roared loudly, she jumped when he got loud. She felt tears began to trickle in her orbs. He hasn't gotten that loud with her in a long time. She was getting real scared as the memory of what he said that time in the car.

"_The __**hell **__with that other guy, not while I'm around."_

"What does he mean?" He asked through his teeth. Princess eyes were frantic she didn't know what to think.

Duncan on the other hand had millions ideas swarming in his mind, a real wild brainstorm. So many things he could do right now, he saw nothing but red now. If he could channel his anger from his mind and to his body. So many ways to get his revenge, but all of them stared with him running down those steps, bursting through that door. And in the end he'll right back in a police cruiser with handcuff squeezing the hell out of his wrist.

Then the image of her face soaking his t-shirt and clinging him closely. Never again....

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't look at that oh so tempting door. Turing around away from...Princess. He decided to be a man about this. And being a man sometimes meant doing things that you hate the most.

Courtney didn't know what to think when she saw him close the door behind him.... Tears came to her orbs.....

This couldn't be happening.... again....

**Author Note: **

**Disclaimer I do not own TDI/TDA. Original characters and plot lines belong to Teleton. The quote above is not known.**

**The storyline and behind scenes plots belong to me, please do not steal and claim that you made this story. **

Okay I know that a lot of people hate me right now. But listen here, what does my summary saw? What two characters are in this story?

So time to answer some questions... **Why Duncan and Courtney ain't together?** Um... actually they are. You see how Duncan is kissing her body and everything and how her so call 'walls' can't stop anything. Okay next one. **Why did she let Justin kiss her then?!** Because he surprised her she didn't know he was going to kiss her lips. **Why date the bastard then?!** Because.... read later chapters. **Why didn't Duncan kiss her lips?** Did you read earlier chapters?

Why did Duncan leave? .....I don't like spoiling things. Well this story takes forever? No, umm well I planned out 20 chapters so far but each chapter for me is like double....do 40 chapters sound a lot? (Giggles innocently) Do you want Courtney and Duncan to be together? Um... Hell yes! I love these two to be together! Did I mention before I have written some lemons? Also anonymous-non members to the website- can finally write what you think about my story. Please do review because I took forever for this chapter because I felt my story sucked.

**Okay so next chapter:** Will Duncan beat the carp out of Justin? Can Courtney keep her mind sane? What do Katie and Sadie have to do with this? And why do the criminal and the perfectionist are drawn together?

**All will be answered in **_**–Let the Sparkle Die-**_


	5. Let the Sparkle Die

_**-Let the Sparkle Die-**_

" Me, I'm scared of everything, I'm scared of who I am, what I saw, what I did, but most of all I am scared of walking out of this room and never feeling for the rest of my life, the way I feel when I'm with you. " Unknown

The feeling of warm rays soaking tanned skin awoken her from her slumber. The teen opened her eyes with a lot of effort, she shut them back close again from pain. But the bright eyes from the sun wasn't the cause of her pain, it came from the tears she gushed from night. Hard to believe it was only a few hours ago that she was on her knees and bawling. But the burning pain in her orbs was evidence enough, it was almost hard to the brown orbs any more-there was red in her features. This wasn't the first time she'd awaken to a morning with so much pain...

The tanned girl felt her knees being glued to tile of her floor. Slowly the vision of the dirty mud dried red _Converse_ began to be blurry. Hot natural water began to slide down her high cheek bones. The infamous shoes moved form her sight slowly, her eyes widen as the body in front of her began to turn around. She practically threw herself on the hard tile trying to wrap her arms around those toned pale legs. A gasp came from her trembling lips when her chest landed first, her eyes looked at him again to see teal eyes look at her with a hint of concern. But that worried expression wasn't enough for her heart to fall apart at the sight before her. His large hand was clutched to the door knob.

The tears were down her face again, just as they were that time before. The thought of him leaving her once again just was too much to handle. Could she call herself a coward for not even bothering to check? Her stomach turned at the thought of seeing his bed empty. She moved her head back to see her precious skull, the sun was blinding but she kept her sad eyes locked on it. It's been maybe a year since she first touched it, never would thought that catching the tiny little wooden figure... would come a hell of pain after it.

And all that pain for what? To have the boy she cared for so dearly-who was her world- walk out her door with a chocked out 'bye'. Was this some kind of punishment? To have someone just stuck in your head for months, and then come back into your life and just leave in less then 72 hours... Maybe stealing those damn snacks was a bad idea....

A loud noise of a door slamming open scared the shit out of her. She rose up in a sitting position fast barely seeing the figure in front of her. There was a tall teen dressed in just dark slim fitted jeans with chains dangling from his waist, those wonderful teal orbs locking onto her. He had no shoes on and his pale pecks of his stomach looked moist. His hair may look a mess, but he was so handsome to her. The tanned teen cupped her wet face when she'd made sure no bags were behind him-ain't no way she was getting her hopes up- another sob answered the silence between them.

The teen male heart began to shatter in front of him. He was so angry last night that all he wanted to do was get as faraway from the model. He'd slammed his bedroom door close and threw his face in a mountain of pillows. He repeated every damn word his probation officer told him to chant when he was pissed. Counting, singing, writing, jumping, but he couldn't punch the pillow or he'll start breaking glasses, pictures and walls. Then he decided to just sleep... that sure as hell made it worse, images of him fighting Justin just kept flying in his mind....

But then more beautiful images came. She had long shimmering brown mocha mixed hair, exotic tanned skin, beautiful brown eyes, and the sexiest body he ever touched. She would run away from him, her white frilly dress bouncing after her and he would chase his outfit fitted with chains and black-usually things like this pissed him off- but the fact that she **was there** made it better. When he'd caught up with her, his arms encircled her slim waist. His warm lips would begin to tackle her smooth neck and a bell like giggle would sing through her lips. He'd turn her around to face him, an alpha grin across his face his teal orbs darkening, and a low growl would rumble in his chest. She would lean her head back exposing all her neck and moan out. "Take what's yours..."

His teal eyes snapped open to reality before his fantasy persona teeth broke her skin. He threw himself into a freezing shower, washing away evidence of his dreams down the drain. But what caught him most of the time were the sounds hiccups and sobs kept overpowering over the sound of raining shower water. He cut the water off running into his room but ass naked- he thought about going to her room at first. After throwing on some fresh boxers and _Tripp_ jeans, he was met with sadden brown eyes.

He ran toward her when another sob came from her lips. His arms wrapped around the teen's body tightly pulling her into his chest. Princess body was moved under his, her tear face wet his chest. "Duncan!" He heard her muffled voice scream out; her arms wrapped around his back the heat from his skin embraced her. The pale male felt more hot tears roll down her face and onto his chest. Moving her body up more to be close to his face-she didn't want to look into his eyes. "Don't .... Please..." She chocked out more.

His pressed her lips to her eyes for moment, he then began to kiss all her tears softly. "I'm here baby.... I'm right here for you..."He murmured more sweet words against her cheek. "I won't let you go..." He started to pat and smooth out her messy hair, he held back a moan when she ran her nails down his back slowly. "Don't cry those tears for me..." He spoke softly. His lips continued to press against her face until he she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Courtney thought he'd might disappeared if she'd let go. Those painful night of awaiting his touch haunted her again-from the island and up until now. How many times was her heart going to be hurt by missing him? But then a thought came up to her mind, Justin stopped her from thinking about him. Even just for a little while, it helped so much. And here he was holding her now, the one who caused her so much pain...made her feel so good. The feeling of his lips flying all over her face, Duncan was the only one who could comfort her the best.

She had her face buried into the crook of his neck. Moving away from his warmth she saw pools of teal eyes under her face-they looked so concerned and loving- she blushed for a moment. He'd rolled over so she'd be on top of him, he legs were locked at his hips and hands now resting on his chest. She gasped as she felt his hot hands rub her bare back-he'd had them stuffed under the pink large shirt.

Duncan didn't say a word he only waited until she'd calm down to speak. He didn't think he could even have a clear conversation with her eyes watering, he'd knew she felt embarrassed about looking like this in front of him. In truth it didn't matter what she'd look like as long as she was still his Princess-he growled at the name 'Angel'- not to mention his hands were stuffed under the shirt and she was sitting on his member. That was the main thought he tried to keep from his mind.

"Duncan..." She spoke out in a low voice. His eyes could've grown wings the way she said it, he tried to slide her up to his stomach-his 'friend' was getting excited. Princess slide up his body, he hissed in response-she only made it worse- he felt she had just panties on under the shirt. "I'm so sorry... last night."

The teen moved his hand from her soft back to silence her with his thumb. He added a little more pressure to her lips again-when she tried to speak- and that they were so tempting. Moving the rest of his fingers to rub under her chin-she always liked that-he spoke when a soft sigh came from her. "...It's cool, but can you tell me... what does he mean to you?" All he needed was some excuse to hold him back form beating the brakes off of that damn model. That one word....

"....Boyfriend...." The word came from her hesitantly, even if she said it in her mind for months. But it seemed harder to convince the male under you that you've got somebody else. Tears began threaten her eyes when the look on his face started to scare her.

He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the world right now. It's only been a few months but all he wanted to do during that time was to come see her face again. The urge to have those full lips pressed against his in hunger, to have their bodies' rock against each other. Having the moment to be with her alone again and prove how much she meant to him in only one way he could express. It didn't even seem enough now, he needed so much more than to have that strong passionate physical contact. Love making wasn't enough if she wasn't **just his**. That emotion of having her in a way that no other male in the world could compare too.... That was the most thing Duncan wanted right now.

He opened his eyes back to stare a chocolate orbs. He wanted to scream, how anyone could be allowed to look into her soul other than him. He dropped his thumb from her lips, he was almost disgusted that some other man had his lips against hers.

He flipped their bodies again, a loud gasp came from her. Staring at her orbs again he spoke in confidence. "I don't care." He continued to remember every emotion he felt when he saw those tears roll down her face. The emotions were the same now. "I don't care if you are dating another guy. I still want you. No matter what or who I have to come before or after." He sighed it was hard admitting this part- being a man about things sometimes weren't worth it. "All that matters now is your happiness. And that's want I want to give you."

Courtney felt her heart flutter in adoration. She'd swear he was going to leave her again- he was comforting her because of guilt what she told herself. The way he sounded now seemed so mature. This manly version of Duncan captured her so much-it was different then she was use to. The other 'Duncan' would've been screaming how much she was his and no one could belong to anyone but him. And if she would disagree he'd start breaking things, or worse. The 'your body disagrees with your words' test.

The words came out her mouth breathlessly. "Thank you, Duncan." A warm smile touched her lips. But a guilty tug almost made it flattered, this was still wrong. She knew Duncan cared for her now, but just breaking up with someone when your former lover comes back.... **That's so mean**. Could she really bring herself to hurt Justin? After all that shit he went through just for her. Duncan dragged Courtney down her giant bed-by her shoulders-, with her under his body. After sliding her down to the edge of the bed he looked bashfully in her eyes. Her face heated up the way his body bended on top of hers, his knees sitting on the floor, while her knees were pressing against his shoulders.

But she was confused. That red color on his cheeks surprised the hell out of Courtney; he looked so cute with his eyebrows in a line and batting his eyes. "Um... I know this is kind of soon and all but..." She waited for him to finish his sentence; never did she see a 'shy' side of Duncan in person. "....Can you... cook breakfast?" The male thought he was in trouble the way her face changed.

()()()()()()()*()()()()()()()()()()()()

Duncan was sitting at the round wooden kitchen table by himself. He stabbed his utensil through the stack of omelets the tanned girl fixed him; he'd never really been a cereal type of guy. Something about the after taste of milk and overly sweet flakes leaving an almost sour taste on his tongue made him want to gag. Maybe that was the reason his mother was always late for work when he was little. He smiled at the memory of himself a child playing in his mother's then long raven hair while she busily whipped up pancakes and holding him on her hip.

The pale teen's lips faltered, he missed his mother cooking a lot. Princess reminded him of his mother so much... He smelled something else come through the double doors. The girl he of his wildest dreams came in the room with a plain tight grey sweater clinging to her just right. The way her light blue jeans hugged her legs made Duncan glad the table covered his lower body. He rather something else was in his mouth rather than the omelet.

Courtney ran her hands through her long locks a moment before tying a white fluffy band to her head. She always noticed how Justin loved her hair in high ponytails rather than down. A blush came to her in the memory of Duncan always snapping bands out of her head while he was kissing her so roughly. Her brown orbs looked at said juvie he was smiling one of those happy gazes. "I'm going out." She said when his lips parted.

The juvie had almost a bad feeling in his gut when she'd said that. "Out where?" He asked he let his head rest in his palm.

The CIT wished he hadn't asked that, why not a simple 'Okay have a nice day'. "With Justin... we have a date..." Should she feel weird about telling him this? It was just her ex.... No he wasn't a.... Well you get the idea... Is he one?

A growl accidentally slipped through his lips. He knew she wasn't going to feel comfortable if he kept acting like that, he masked his face by flashing pretty white teeth. She always fell for him when he did that. "Oh...." That was all he could say. 'Oh' was the small compared to what he really wanted to say. "Is he coming to pick you up?" He need to be prepared to make a speech when the police were hauling him away with a bloody model dragged to an ambulance. How could he provoke him to hit him first? Call him ugly? Yeah models always have a hissy fit when you say shit like that.

"Yes..."She answered. "But he will not be coming inside."

Before Duncan could say anything else the doorbell wrung. He made sure to not pull Princess into his body when she'd turned to leave him; he had a strong urge to pull her under his body while kissing her on the tile. A strong desire to tell her how much she belonged to him and only him. To touch and prove how her body knew that she belonged to him. But he only settled with watching her going out the kitchen-ignoring the best he could-of the sounds of a door closing, voices and a car engine starting.

He stuffed his hands through his slim pockets, he'd put a grunge style _Tap Out_ shirt on after Princess shoved him roughly off her body. He noticed she was so happy to see him stay that she didn't even look at his bare dripping-from the shower-chest. He shifted out his seat and went up the stairs to find some shoes to match. The phone set on speaker was dialing when he hit 'call' on the 'k' contacts.

After opening his now some what filled up huge walk in closet his call was answered. The voice was feminine and kind off deep with a Cali edge. "Hello?" She dragged out the 'o' overly dramatically.

"Hey, this Duncan." He introduced while slipping on a pair of white and black punk styled _DC_ shoes.

He heard the female gasp a moment before screaming out another female's name. "Omigosh!" He heard a murmur of another louder voice of a female too. Their loud vocal boxes seemed to try to over power the other one, nearly breaking his eardrums. Thankfully one of them caught enough sense to shut up and let the other one talk. "Is this Duncan?!" And she kept going off about some random jumble about how he was missing for like forever.

After calming down the female from having a panic attack, he got her to agree to give him a ride to Geoff's house so they could meet up. Ain't no way he was going to sit around and wait for her to come back from her to come back from her date with that preppy Adonis.

The teen tugged a black zip up from a hanger before leaving out the closet. He rummaged in the bathroom to find the pair of cursed jeans he wore at the mall. Going through the pocket he found the spare house key Princess gave him. Duncan mind accidentally thought of how she was doing on her...date with...that bastard. An image of him slitting the pretty boy's neck with a key came up next, not by accident. A loud honk stopped him from thinking of his violent thoughts. He hurried up to throw on his jacket and went down the stairs to be introduced by two overly zealous females.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Duncan never thought that out off all the people from the _Island_, he would be talking to these **two** on his third day. Was it even possible to call them one, or could you just refer to one rather than the other. In truth everyone was annoyed by Katie and Sadie, or the Wonder Twins he liked to call them. But he was only annoyed by one of the twins, Katie. Yes everyone may say they liked Katie the most but he only thought this because well Katie was the smaller twin. Shocking? Not really to him, when he first saw them he just knew who magazines were going to call when they had to chose between the two.

One of the reasons why he hated the entertainment industry so much. Always choosing people by their looks rather than personality. Same thing went for Lindsey and Beth, he felt kind of sorry for them. He saw the dirty blond female on a cover of a local swimsuit magazine his brother brought home one day. The girl was shown being hugged up on a shorter brunette-around Beth's height- they were smiling the way he always saw them on _TDA_. It had the words _**'The hottest bffs on reality TV!'**_ Across the photo.

"Like so much has changed since you left!" Katie's annoying as fuck accent came to his ears.

Duncan took in a deep breath his eyes were closed since he sat down in Geoff's back yard living set. He was in a heavenly soft lounging chair, while the two of them were sharing the swing set together. Opening his eyes back again he gave the darker twin a smile that would make Princess want to kick his ass-Katie blushed crimson- "Why Katie that's exactly why I called the both of you." He drawled out in an unnatural nice voice for him, but it was enough to make Sadie sigh dreamily.

Sadie and Katie hair grew out more; their signature pony tails touched their shoulders. But Sadie body seemed slimmer than before, not the same as Katie's but smaller all the same. Her snow white thighs were the same as LaShawna's-thick but not giggly-her stomach was toned now muscles could be seen better now and her breast were still wide and large, not small and perky as Katie's. But she still had her round chubby face; while Katie seemed to lose a bit more weight herself Sadie's transformation was more stunning.

"You want us to explain what happened while you were gone right?" Sadie asked while shifting in the swinging seat. Katie smiled bashfully-oh great- and asked a question. "So like, how did you get back?" He was surprised by her question, but Sadie answered when she turned her head to her best friend. "Like by car Katie," a 'duh' tone seemed to be covered in it. "Aren't you staying at Angel's? She could tell you."

Duncan angered flared for a moment when he heard that nickname. "Angel?" He growled out the name like poison.

The teen held up her hands in defense, "Sorry...Courtney must not have told you about Justin huh?" Her twin held up her fingers to her lips. "Oh no! I forgot you two were like soul mates back on the show." Sadie nodded in agreement. "Soul mates doesn't do it much justice, more like intertwined spirits." The darker teen turned toward her friend and clapped her hands quietly. "You said it Sadie!" Hard to believe they shared a brain sometimes.

He wanted to leave so badly right now, he didn't need anyone's pity that Princess and he broke up. Shit that what he felt like, straight up shit. Now add pity and you'll get a hot mess. Not what he needed right now, sometimes when a man has lost what was so important to him the only thing that can help him back up is his pride. "Actually I just found out about Justin last night Sadie." Of course he had to leave out the details of what was going through his mind at the time.

The white skinned female stared at him suspiciously for a moment-probably had ESP- "Is that so?" Katie interrupted her again. "So Angel told you how they got together right?" Her twin looked scared for a moment.

"No." He snapped by accident, it was that stupid nickname again that kept setting him off. He smiled seductively at both of them for a moment-they looked ready to melt-"Would you kindly explain to me, I don't need that many details." He cooed sweetly. Mirroring each other they both giggled like schoolgirls and twisted their hair around their finger.

"Okay..." Sadie began deep in thought. Katie picked up for her. "So like after you left or whatever, Courtney started to hang out with the guys a lot more..." Sadie added more detail. "Yeah like whenever we see her-Dj or Geoff and surprisingly Trent-they were by her side as well, and then that's when Bridgette started to hang out with her after like two weeks later maybe..." Katie continued. "Then like one day we were at Geoff's 'Last Week of Summer' party at the beach. It was getting to night when Justin came..."Sadie nodded and explained more form then on. "So like they start talking or whatever, we didn't listen to the conversation that much because Justin wanted us to leave them all alone. But you could like really tell they clicked at first word. So we keep seeing them hang out more and more, next thing you know they got together at the start of a new month. Justin was so happy they were going out and Courtney seemed to get along with him perfectly."

Duncan knew it was wrong and childish of him, but he couldn't help but blame Geoff for getting them together in the first place. Teens, night, liquor plus hormones equals numerous hookups. But the feeling that his party loving friend could stop this kept nagging in his head. If Geoff was missing for a couple months he would interfere with Bridgette getting together with someone else, or at least try. Wasn't that a man code that all guys knew? So much for being homeboys.

But it's kind of funny how you get a crush on a girl by maybe the third or fourth episode and they day ya'll finally get together she is voted off by some sissy geek. You come to find next season she's pissed because you get along with Goth chick- who you only see as a friend and nothing even close to a lover- and wants to claw your teal eyes out. And then you both lose the show and it takes** forever** for you to finally prove she is the only one for you. Get to meet the 'rents- who father looks like a freaking marine just a bit smaller in weight- and find out you actually wasn't going to shit your pants-they fucking **love** you for not being a kiss up. They let you come over whenever you want, take her out, she meets your cop family-and she laughs at your brothers not be pissed at their antics. Then all that hard work and getting her to be madly in love with you-**that took a long hard dramatic hell bent year**- for all of it to be **GONE**. All because you said goodbye...

And this pretty boy just happens to come to a party and now the girl you did anything for is with him. Maybe pretty people do get an easier life.

His teal eyes were hidden under his eyelids again, deep in his tormented thoughts as the teen girls next to him were explaining how they end up being friends with Justin. Only hearing some words that about some model shoot they snuck into, he couldn't care less about anything involving that man whore. "So what do **you **guys think about those two being together?"

He opened his eyes to see them just sitting there looking at him. Katie tiredly had her head laid on Sadie's shoulder-a blush crept up on her cheeks- her other arm draped around her best friend's shoulders as she clinger to her quite adorably. "You want us to like totally honest." Sadie asked. Duncan only stared at her into her grey eyes seriously. "Well I think they make an adorable couple, it's just..." Katie stopped knowing her friend would finish for her. "Yeah it's like you can barely tell sometimes their even a couple, I mean physical contact is only but so much..." Katie continued for her friend. "Yeah like I've never seen them kiss, like ever." Sadie put up her finger for air quotes for 'ever'.

That fact should be enough to a least cheer him up, at least. But it didn't the fact that she was still with him...just bothered him. Things got really fucked up while he was going .

**A/N (Author Note): **

**Disclaimer; I do not own TDI/TDA or their original plot and backgrounds of all their characters. They belong to Teleton. But I do own this storyline and the fictional plots. Please do not steal my idea or continue this story on your own.**

First of before I explain myself and unnecessary tardiness... Thank you. THANK YOU!!!! Those reviews by the way were lovely.... I almost cried when I read them, you know what I should've. You don't even have to say those words, but the fact you do makes me feel like such a good writer...I just wished I did so much better. I loved the words you guys expressed. I want to hug all of you one by one. Thank you so much once again.

Now I was gone at first because my trip to see my family...which took nine days. Then freaking evil Myspace (I' am totally sure about this) gave me a virus and my computer was shut down for weeks. I wanted to pull my hair out from so much anger. But now-even though it crashes still- I found enough time to finish this chapter, the ending was kind of crappy to me and the chapter is a tad bit short sorry, the next one will be to. But I have a few more ideas. Also please answer my poll at my profile I would love if you guys did.

_Next Time_

"_I remember still how you use to hug me like no tomorrow, or how when got back together our lips exploded like fucking fire. Do you remember that?"_

_Let the Sparkle Die II_


	6. Let the Sparkle Die II

_**-Let the Sparkle Die II-**_

"Nothing hurts more than realizing he meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to him." Unkown.

Sitting on the dark wood patio that belonged to a blond party lover, the juvenile with a criminal record-well not that bad, you got to actually get caught to get a record- was lounging in one of the long chairs. The twins were hip-to-hip in one of the swing chairs; they were talking about some kind of upcoming party they were excited to see. Of course they didn't have to say they were you can tell by the high pitch gees.

His mind begins to wonder where Princess was. Having fun? His eyebrows furrowed hard to believe anyone could have fun with a super model... A mental light bulb came lit. Uh duh, he was a **super model** they always got enough cash to swoon people if their faces didn't work.

But he knew Princess well enough, she never go for guys with money-she would just get her own. She wasn't like girls like Heather, who he hasn't heard about since the ending of the show. Only one way to find out....

"You two ladies heard from Heather?" He asked cutting their conversation short.

They acted like a chill went down their spines, even though they were wearing matching hoodies, skinny jeans and fur boots- which their color scheme was white and pink. "Umm... let me see..." Katie thought out loud putting a manicured finger to her lip glossed lip. Satie must have finished because she answered out loud. "No, not really, but we can tell you what LaShawna told Harold yesterday!" Duncan wished he'd never even asked.

()()()()()()***************

The tanned female held up the cup to her lips and took a short, but not lady like, gulp. Cold liquid went down her throat as she swallowed, it tasted like some kind of mixture of fruits and a hint of veggies. But not the way V8 makes heavenly. She smiled though-lips tight worried about if her teeth got colored and handed the plastic cup over to the pale red head with a headphone set strapped to her ear.

The way she smiled at her the woman must've been surprise she could stomach it. If only she knew. "Wow Angel." A deep beautiful vocal set greeted her from behind. Strong arms wrapped around under her chest, she could feel his chiseled chin rest in her hair. "You actually like my mothers special natural blend juice." He cooed her before asking the red head for the cup, the woman face turned to a tomato while handing it in his big hands.

Only the effect of Justin, Courtney's boyfriend. Her lips pursed for a minute before she spoke. "Actually Justin, I thought I was going to puke."

A loud, but gracious laugh roared from the tall model, shaking her body with his. He held her closer to his chest still chuckling. "Yeah that was my first reaction when she gave it to me too." Courtney looked up to see him gulp it down like nothing though, when he returned for air, there was a slight bending of his flawless brow. "I was five when she made though, it toke some time getting use to."

The teen turned in his embrace to face him, one of her hands gripped his shoulder-it was amazing their skin matched-while the other reached up for the cup. "Well let me give it another try." She asked. He shrugged and handed it over. Pressing it back to her lips she could taste his saliva-a mixed with the drink and something sweeter. Closing her eyes and exhaling from her nose she swallowed in the purple-green concoction for a couple seconds longer than before.

Justin showed white teeth when she handed him back the now empty cup. Her face blushed pink enough for him to count her freckles. "Told you it takes sometime getting used to." He teased nuzzling her cheek for a moment.

Poking out her colored tongue for a moment-which he thought was adorable- she asked him. "What a nightmare drinking that at five. Why did your mother make it?" Her free arm wrapped around his waist. Courtney remembered the stories her parents told about her childhood. If she didn't want to eat her mucky green veggies she was hell bent on not eating them-she was their little monster right then. When Duncan heard that story he thought it was too cute, but Justin thought it was funny.

"Well, I did become a model when I was kid..." He said as if it wasn't anything important. "Wait no... I was doing baby fashion modeling too and then it was those _Cruisers _ commercials-"

"Wait, you mean you were doing _Huggies _commercials when you were a baby?" She couldn't help but let her imagination roam of baby Justin running around butt naked, or him sporting some _Whinne the Pooh_ or _Elmo_ outfits for some magazine.

His smile brightens up the whole room. "I'm a big kid now." He sang out in a well done impersonation. He held Angel close as she laughed at his rare goofiness. "Yeah, my mother thought makeup as a huge 'no no'. So she decided to make a fruit/vegetable drink that could make my skin look so much clearer than normal makeup could do."

His girlfriend looked him up into his sparkling orbs. "Wow..." She breathed out randomly.

"Angel, honey it's just a drink-"

"No I mean what's it like to have a camera flashing in your face all your life?" She asked. According to her parents, when she was a child when she said 'no' it was a big 'no' and you had no other choice but to follow that rule.

He sighed for a moment before playing with her pony tail with his long fingers. "I don't know... I guess it's like the camera is the only one you know best, a mirror is your best friend. You know these...things better than anyone, they can't lie to you, and it's just the person behind them you gotta worry about. You can trust them behind the camera, but when they are away from it their true personalities come out." For a moment she saw how Duncan explained to her what its like to be 'The Juvenile Delinquent' label on _TDI_ and Justin just gave her his own version.

She stared into his eyes, they always sparkled every since the night she met him. But back on that awful film lot they were so evil. "Justin what you said...That explains so much." Angel whispered in adoration.

He lifted Courtney off her feet smoothly; she gasped wrapping her thin powerful legs around his glorious hips. She saw he dropped the plastic cup on the floor. "That's why I always want to see you..." He murmured looking softly into her eyes; they didn't freeze her this time.

She looked back at his face confused. "What do you mean?"

He looked ahead at the camera crew changing the set again. "When I'm going or coming back to a photo shoot or studio. I want to see you, because those cameras may take my image..." He pressed his lips softly to her forehead, Courtney felt her heat slow down a couple of paces. "But you... you have so much more from me then a simple picture, so much more..."

Courtney felt the hot feeling in her cheeks disappear and morph to coldness. Her heart strummed into a slow beat, all thoughts of anyone else were gone. The only thing going through her mind was how much she cared for this male in front of her and the strong need to protect him from pain the same way he did for her. His eyes looked into her soul as she did the same did to him.

A small girl with an hourglass shaped body passed by the two of them. Her brown mocha orbs tore away from his pools for a second. The teen had the most striking indigo eyes she ever seen, there were tint of grey swimming in them. Her brown hair was short but thick and wild, it almost resembled Justin's ebony locks signature style, but in a more feminine way. The tanned teen then remembered she knew this young girl and the dirty blond female next to her-who had a body of a swim suit model. She almost tried to call out her name but Justin pressed his smooth lips to her cheek, the brown haired girl had an _iPod _plugged in her little ears.

The dirty blond girl pointed out the couple embracing to her best friend, telling her they knew them. The shorter female just nodded to her, but only heard the voices from her headphones not even turning to look at Courtney and her boyfriend. _**"You make me feel out of my element. Like I'm walkin' on broken glass. Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion. And you're moving' too fast..."**_

"_**Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong? Yeah. Both of us broken. Caught in a moment. We lived and we loved. And we hurt and we jumped Yeah. But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes"**_

()()()()()************

"So anyone ready to get a drink?!" Geoff whooped out loud stepping through the glass doors leading to the patio. He was getting bored of watching TV by himself, Bridgette was busy at her job and he had guest out side. But he wished he never came out when Duncan turned his menacing infamous glare to him. He knew that the Wonder Twins were telling him how Justin and Coco got together, his gut told him the pale teen was going to blame all this on him. "So I guess you know how Coco got together with Justin huh?" He asked.

The glare became even icier. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." He had both feet on the wooden floor.

Geoff felt almost uncomfortable right now he back slowly to his door again. "Umm....Because Bridgette would cry..."

Duncan was out his seat. "That ain't good enough." He ran after Geoff when he hauled off to his kitchen. He heard Katie come after them slower.

The dirty blond turned around to see Duncan right on his tail. "Come on man calm down." He didn't stop running because he remembered they were in the kitchen. Think knives. He swung his front door open slamming it right behind him; a couple of neighbors were staring at him like he lose his mind. He skipped the last two steps on his porch. He landed gracefully on his feet, but felt like a boulder slammed into his back with hard force.

He slides into the cold snow for a couple of inches before turning around fast enough to knock Duncan off him. Shifting into a sitting up position, he saw the paler teen crouch down like a lion. The two of them both ram into each other at the same time, both clunking each other into the snow stuck together like tonic plates. Geoff wasn't going to sit back and let Duncan beat the liquor out of his system.

Katie linked arms with her best friend and laid her head on her shoulder. Both them watch somewhat amused by the wrestling match the two males ensued a faint blush crept up her cheeks seeing how graceful Duncan sprung out to tackle Geoff into the pillow of ice. Snow was sticking in their hair as they rolled around trying to get the other one to raise a white flag. Sadie noticed how their punches were not rough, but somewhat gentle. They had kid gloves on, not wanting to seriously hurt each other, but also to prove a point. Their eyes glazed with frustration and confusion, this was their way to let out all their pain and the other one accepted it without question.

Was this how boys dealt with their problems? Knocking the crap out of each other in a front lawn and rolling around like five year olds. Instead of talking about it, well more like shouting and saying awful words, like her and Katie do when they got in their first argument on that awful island. But they didn't mean all the hurtful words they spoke, just letting out a lot of pent up frustration, some words that were kept in. Katie giggled softly at the names the boys were grunting loudly to each other. 'Stupid blonde', 'played out haircut', 'liquor house', 'junkie', 'freaking hippie', 'emo' and anymore would have Sadie joining her friend in sounds of joy.

After Duncan finally gave up landing on his back, his hair looked a hot mess, more attractive that way though. Geoff was sitting up pulling snow out his hair while one hand search for his cowboy hat that flew off him. "I'm glad we didn't stop them." Katie whispered in Sadie's ear. She turned to her best friend to whisper in her ear. "Totally, snow does not look hot on me." Katie giggled softly before replying sweetly "But your skin is pretty as it, you'll blend right in." She tugged on her friend arm so they could walk down the wooden steps together. "So true."

Duncan looked up to stare at The Wonder Twins. "You boys done know." They said in union. Sadie saw how there was no more anger in each others eyes. Maybe boys could deal with their problems better than girls. Communication versus physical ways of letting each other know how they feel. She remembered other past friends she lost because they always took what she said the wrong way. Words cut deep, skin deep. But punching each other that could be forgotten. When someone says something so terrible it's stuck in your mind forever until someone says something worse....

"Yeah." He grunted out, getting before Geoff-who was adjusting his lucky hat in place. He held his hand out to him smirking at him smugly. "I think I just owned you on your front porch." He said when his friend took his outstretch arm. The teal eyed male hasn't gotten so much relief since he looked into Courtney's brown eyes again two days ago.

The blond bumped knuckles with him. "No, you just got lucky with that football tackle. Completely caught me off guard at the moment." He flashed pretty teeth at him. Walking at each others side he called out to Katie and Sadie. "You ladies coming inside for a drink?" After they agreed and walked off together, Geoff leaned over to whisper to Duncan. "Sorry man."

()()()()()()()()()()()****************

Courtney let her head lean back until it touched warm broad shoulders. Her neck being exposed, Justin leaned down to place a gentle peck on it; she shivered in response to his cold lips. Her nails racked his thighs on instinct he only held her closer to his stone chest. His free hand lay on her thigh innocently. When she turned her head an angel to face him, he leaned down to connect their lips. She closed her eyes for once, not pulling away for the first time, awaiting the feeling ice to make her numb. But a loud knock came at the door, Justin missed and lips touched her chin instead. "Mr. Justin! The make up team is ready for you now." A deep voice with a feminine pitch called out. Angel (Courtney) wanted to scream at Pink-Justin's infamous hair stylist nickname-he always did things like that on purpose to make her mad. Pink knew well enough the model break lasted a few minutes longer.

Justin smiled sheepishly at her, nervous but excited to see if she was going to have a temper tantrum like last time. "Well Angel you know how Pin- uh Keith gets when I try to ignore him. He's quite wicked with a comb and flat iron." He chucked softly amused a little, that nickname was thought of by Angel, and now the whole model crew called him that. She got out of her position in his lap-the warmth coming back to the back of her thighs-only to crawl over to the other cushion on the oversize couch. Pouting-which he thought was adorable-she crossed her legs Indian style.

Glaring and crossing her arms she pointed her nose up in the air. A thought came when Duncan always stormed out the room pissed when she got into her 'bitch phase', but sometimes he was turned on by it...at the wrong time. "Pink is waiting for you **hon**." She imitated the stylist infamous pitch voice.

The model only flashed his pearls-no diamonds- at her, before leaning over and setting a sweet but fast kiss on her lower lip. He was so patient with her; he knew she wasn't ready for a full real kiss since her break up. So he always settled for the lower lip, mashing it quickly betweens his cold ones, but then again this was rare. Knowing she was going to be speechless he spoke. "I promise to finish this later hon." He teased before getting up and letting a pissed Pink into his dressing room. It was simple moments like this that Courtney dated Justin... He was the only thing on her mind.

()()()()()()()()**********

The dark haired teen was laying his bed (Courtney's guestroom); the blankets weren't even covering his bare chest. As soon as he walked in the house he just wanted to sleep. His belly was filled with the cooking of Geoff's mother and surprisingly she let them take a shot or two of Tequila-he could've danced in a glee of joy. Katie and Sadie said there goodbyes after they dropped him off, he noticed how Kate kept a hint of blush on her cheeks. Whoopee fucking do he had a new fan. But he had to, the gossip queens weren't just going to tell anybody all that information without a bit of man eye candy to spare.

*****

"So…"Katie began their story, and of course Sadie finished off. "The reason of course nobody wanted to break it to you about Courtney is because we were…" Katie continued from then as Sadie paused. "Like totally scared of what you were going to do. Like millions of peeps saw how you kept beating the crap out of Harold and anyone else in your way." Sadie nodded. "So true, I'm sure that's why Harold has like been MIA since the show. No offense Duncan but you're a monster when you're angry." Katie had her lower body on Sadie's lap while her upper torso was lying on the arm rest.

Duncan only shrugged from his position in the love seat; his legs were hanging off the armrest while his second glass of Tequila held tight in his hand. "Geoff I wasn't going to fight you if you'd just explained fast enough."

The blue eyed male tore the dark bottle of what was suppose to be _Coke_. "Yeah sure, but if we switched flip flops right now... I wouldn't want you telling me Bridge found some else while I was gone." He drawled out, his speech was kind of slow from that _Coke_. Duncan just kept it to himself that he would quite bluntly tell Geoff that his main squeeze was eating someone else face out. Again, just keep it to him.

Katie kind of spoke for Duncan. "But that's so awful, like you still should tell him." Sadie nodded. "Totally, I would have told Katie if her boyfriend decided to go with some other girl." Katie pop her lips high five her friend. "True."

Duncan turned to an embarrassed Geoff who had a guilty mask all over him. "Thank you, Geoff." The blond turned his head to him in pure shock, his mouth hanging open. "If you would have told me about Justin right from the start... I would've been in juvie right now." He thought of how **pissed** his family would be at him for getting in trouble after having such a clean record so long. And not to mention his cousins were guards, they really wouldn't go easy on him this time. "I'm glad I ain't hit him."

Geoff smiled at Duncan for a moment. "But things been weird since you left man." The Mohawk styled teen cocked an eyebrow at him. "Bridge and Coco have been hanging out a lot more. It's like she's picking up a lot of girly habits since then, Coco I mean." He took a slow drag of spiked soda. "She was hanging out with us a lot when you first left, that's true. Like at clubs, beaches, malls and all that shit. It was all for the fun man, none of us really took advantage of her down side."

Duncan was trying to picture Princess actually clubbing with the boys, now that he was thinking about it not a bad idea. He would to see her dancing in club again like they use too, those wild dance moves and crazy hips...all...on...him. "So when she'd start hanging out with Justin....things got harder for our crew dude. Since DJ and Trent were single, trying to find a summer fling kind of was a big deal a little. But Justin was a major cock blocker-no homo- and kept stealing attention-unintentionally he was stuck on Coco." A deep chuckle came from his throat. "So like two weeks later we finally got Justin off our backs....but they were dating.... Sorry man I swear we all didn't know what was going on until Bridge texted me when it happened. We all didn't know what the hell was going on between those too."

********

Duncan felt a tugging on his shoulder awaken from his slumber. Turing from off his stomach his eyes left sleep from eyes when he saw her face. Right then he understood why Justin nicknamed her Angel. Her eyes held the right amount of innocence, but you knew hidden underneath it all was a wild fire cracker. Duncan teals eye were absorbing the beautiful face above him, the face that changed him in so many ways.

There was a very pregnant silence between them; Courtney shifted her knee on his bed because her foot was falling asleep. Duncan felt her put some weight on the bed, a wonderful feeling shot down his hip. She tried her best to ignore the darkening tint in his eyes. "Well I just came back from my date..." She murmured it was kind of dark in Duncan's room, outside the window everything looks blue. She was balancing on her arm, which was next to Duncan's head. The tight sweater she had on was gone, showing her tighter white tank top, the tiny strings barely held up her breast, they were inches from hitting his lip, and how he wanted her to fall down right now.

"Okay..." She turned to leave; it felt like talking to a just finished Greek statue- so beautiful and intimidating at the same time. But her arm was tugged quite roughly. Turing fast enough to land right....on top of Duncan, his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist anchoring their hips together. "Duncan let-" She struggled trying to push herself out off the bed.

The skin of their arms kept touching fire licking each other from there contact of hips and exposed body. "I remember seeing that for the first time... well more those." She was confused by what he meant by that until she followed his eyes to her breast. The color of red exploded on her face. "Your breast, you were taking a shower one day..." A fox like grin played on his face. " And I walked, I just wanted to take a peek at those giant grape fruits. I opened the door and saw you apply _Dove_ on your tits." He could tell Princess was ready to knock the hell out of him-that day it became his favorite soap to give her. But he still wanted to continue...

"Our first kiss... the perfect moment of that _Island_." He saw her lips almost form a smile to him. " You grabbed my face as you claimed I 'wasn't your type'-you totally digged me though. Catching me by surprise you kissed me, and before I could even taste your mouth the way you tasted mine, you pulled away. Too bad the cameras didn't catch our times in _Play La Day Losers_..." And boy were those some awesome times.

Courtney felt him loosen up on his grip held to her hips. "Don't you remember how our lips use to catch fucking fire every time they came together? Well I do, our hands use to grip so tight because we wanted to tear each other clothes off. Every time I picked you up from the floor your legs use to cling to me...how I called your name because I loved how you bit at my neck. I would never forget that make out session in my parents beach house, your virginity was almost gone..." Princess wanted to back away from Duncan just then, that intense memory of the 'beach house incident' how she was **so close** to losing her v card. If it wasn't for Duncan's older brother walking in on them-their bodies hidden under the blankets Duncan being the least clothed, or not clothed- Courtney wouldv'e walked out that house tainted.

She closed her eyes and pushed herself off his body. "Duncan.... I was with Justin all day." Courtney watched his teal eyes turn back to normal, they almost looked so cold. Taking a deep breath she shifted in the bed to be on her knees next to him. This hurt her heart so much, never in her life would she've thought she'd say this to him of all people. But it was better than lying to him and giving him so much hope, and only for it to crash down. "Justin cares for me so much....And I care for him a lot too. That's why I' am dating him, because we both have feelings for each other....And I will not break up with him..." The tanned skin female waited for his reaction....

But right then she realized how much Justin meant to her, even if he wasn't right next to her she still had feelings for him. This actually meant she cared for Justin a lot more than she used to.

So many emotions came up in him, but one of them hit him the worse, rejection. He was basically told that she won't leave her boyfriend for him. Great, a fucking pretty boy model was chosen over him, a punk juvenile delinquent....man stereotypes kills. It was wrong to think of it that way but he couldn't help it, any other dude in his shoes would too. They say your inner beauty was suppose to captivate the one you wanted the most, but what the hell that model had on him? Last time Duncan saw Justin: He was an egoistic, narcissistic, crafty, backstabbing, play boy acting, and such an **ass**.

But Princess claimed she cared for him... Does that mean he changed, and if he did what did he turn into that was so amazing it over powered her attraction to Duncan? Everyone knew that Princess was the pale male's... well princess. She meant everything to him more than a million fucking dollars or any amount of fucking paper could buy. Not to be rude at all but she was his bottom bitch, if he ever got out of line or not ever be true to himself. Princess was the one to remind him what he represented and worked for.

Now she was someone else's, the one who was his alone and no one to share with. Closing his eyes he grabbed her soft hand, rubbing circles with his thumb to show he was calmed. Duncan remembered how his life wasn't perfect and things were going to get fucked up along this long hell they called life. He remembered how he left her crying on the floor of her front door, she tried to hang to his body so he wouldn't leave. That was a huge blow to her pride, she wouldn't have even given a shit about him that first episode of TDI. Sighing deeply he lifted himself up until there foreheads were touching-a gasp slipped through her lips and his grip on her hands tighten. "Like I said before, I don't care... My feelings come second...Your happiness come first." Opening his eyes he was staring at her beautiful eyes, hearing her heart speed up as she listened to him. "Even if it means you are with Justin... I want you to be happy Princess..." His lips connected with her forehead hard, he held her head to him while his other gripped her hand tightly, their knees were touching and the earth welcomed the silver moon.

**A/N Author Note:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/TDA it is owned by Teleton, along with original plot and background story for all the characters, which they also own. The lyrics to 'Chemical Reaction' belong to Aly & Aj and everyone who worked on that song. All products and name brands listed in this chapter of 'Let the Sparkle Die' belong to their owners of course, none of them being me.**

**But I do own this fictional story and backgrounds and plots that Teleton didn't create. Please do not continue this story or base it off your own fiction, I made this story on my own without the inspiration of anyone besides the show TDI/TDA.**

This chapter is finally closing. Maybe I should've just post them together besides separate? Anyways this chapter was hard for me because some parts I planned to add I took out and decide to make some own parts out of nowhere. Never will I do that again, hurts my sensitive brain. Also I noticed I get monster headaches now. But I'm starting to want to write a _Dark Cloud, Twilight and Fairy Odd Parents_ fiction-separate not cross over. Make sure you answer my poll

About this story... Next chapter are going to memories of our favorite pair, so that might take longer to update since it's not that important part of the story.

Can't wait to hear from you soon!


	7. It was Simple Then

_**-It was Simple Then-**_

"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't like you. If I hadn't liked you, I wouldn't love you. If I wouldn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do and I will." Unknown.

The dirty blond male tapped the 'record' button of the small camcorder. A shorter blond, female, who hair was raining down her back with blue manga ducklings decorated bandanna. He smiled at her before leaning over and kissing her sweetly on her cheek; she giggled and straightens his cow boy bat on his head. "Come on Geoff lets go back." Bridgette murmured to her boyfriend. She dusted off the beach sand on her tummy and tight board shorts.

He nodded to her both getting up from their sitting positions on the sand. One year and they still are madly in love with each other-sneaking off from the others to make out privately. It was now the summer, they will be sophomores two months from now. Geoff called up his Island friend's to have his annual 'kick off the summer' party. Holding the recorder to his left eye while holding his tiny girlfriend's hand.

Everyone meet each other when they were the tender age of fifteen, now it's been a whole year and a couple of months since the dreaded show. Everyone may have turned just sixteen-well most of them that is-they have grown up together. Some relationships have grown stronger and some have fallen apart, they still fight each other, but not for the green.

They passed by DJ who was trying to help Beth with her surfing lesson, who a certain blond dropped out of to sneak off. The tall Jamaican turned to give an icy glare at the teens while Beth submerged was looking for her glasses in the water. Geoff didn't know who she was at first when she'd first arrive, her face was more round and not to mention she had on a bikini matching her dirty blonde friend, Lindsey. Beth's brunette hair was grown out more past her shoulders and looked...cuter. But he dismissed it quickly ain't no way Beth could change that fast. Even if it was year.

Bridgette looked over her shoulder as her boyfriend dragged her to a couple-who broke so many rules by just being together-lying together under an umbrella. She began to wonder if she was the only one noticing changes of Beth, almost every time they see her, like seeing a caterpillar in a cocoon. "Hey Geoff I'll join you guys later." She walked away before he could say anything else.

DJ picked Beth by her hips out of the water, glasses held tightly in her little hands while her eyelids were glued together. "Maybe we should do this later Beth." He suggested as she spat salt water from her mouth, a starfish was sticking to her full creamy thighs from diving to find her lens.

Finally opening her eyes, DJ had to blink his almond shape eyes from being stunned by their color. "No! I want to learn now DJ." She begged as he put her back on the board. When he shook his head she began to whine. "Come on, I really want to do this!" She was still unused to not spitting out her words.

His chocolate colored arm held her shoulders when she tried to lie down on the board. He stared at her determined grey eyes before asking. "Why?"

_**_

"_You're still not my type!" She yelled-she had to catch her breath- at him after just kissing him like the end of world was coming. The way he was so dangerous drove her so mad! That edge that she could never have...the urge to do something terrible and not worry about the rules. That's what Courtney loved so much about him, he was everything she wasn't and never could be... And he was so fucking sexy! The way he licked his lips when thinking of the next evil thing to do. His eyes darkened, those beautiful teal eyes you barley saw his pupil._

_He looked at the CIT like she was crazy. Her lips were smashed against his so rough, and they were right in front a camera to add that-he could go back and make sure she did it for real. He had sworn he felt her tongue shove through his lips; her hands pulled him to her with that inhuman strength. Was this the same little innocent girl he met? 'You're still not my type!' she'd screeched, yep that was the young woman he feel for. He scowled at her quickly "You make me __**sick!**__" He snorted back at her with ice._

_Most people would've thought the two lost the flame they carried for each other, lost that forbidden passion they shared. Both teen's eyes were cold toward each other; they have completely lost interest in each other. But then suddenly the teens quickly slammed their bodies together their arms frantically clinging to each other. Then lips were magnetically linked, holding them together still for a moment. The cameras left out the part when the juvie hands slid to her back and her arms flew into his hair messing it up. Lips were the only thing seen moving, tongues were seen when one tried to pull away from the other._

_Duncan's large hands almost was sliding down to her ass, he had her tongue on top of his as he tried to pull it into his own mouth. He opened his eyes to see if there was a nearest tree...or any hard surface to have Courtney back against. He already had her leaning away from his chest so he would slow down in the kiss, she was getting dizzy again. He separated from her swollen lips-a pop sound came from them- she was breathing harder when he started to kiss her sweet neck. She moaned softly-that sound almost put her on that ground- he sucked on her 'hot spot' ferociously. _

"_Okay! STOP!!" A deep voice made the both of them jump. Courtney cheeks were painted pink when she saw the host of the show staring at them angrily. Behind them she saw Heather rip off Justin's shirt trying to blind Gwen, if Duncan lips weren't sucking her neck she would've been drooling too-Owen beat her to it. "Enough with the making out!" He said tearing the couple apart, he ignored Duncan's low growl. Courtney and Duncan stared at each other and noticed the art work of their make up session did to each other. His Mohawk was a mess not to mention his dog collar being loosened up, her hair was messy to and shirt wrinkled. Anyone could feel the sexual tension between them just ready to burst._

_Chris clapped his hand loudly at the two of them, catching their attention. "Get your butts at the peanut gallery to cheer for your favorite team member!" He yelled at them. "And fix your clothes; look like you were fighting with the bears." He walked away to get to the finish line._

_Like the good girl she was...Courtney began to fix her clothes back together like she was told. But Duncan came up behind her. Pulling her to his chest, she gasped. He pressed his lips to her cheek for a moment, before separating and walked away with her hands in his._

_**_

The pale teen wrapped his strong arms around the tanned girl's medium waist. She was so warm and he was so wet from getting into the water, she shrived over dramatically when he placed his cold hands on her bare stomach. He turned her head, his famous teal eyes practically lighting up her heart. She leaned in before he opened his mouth anymore, kissing him firmly. His eyes widen for a moment from her sudden kiss, then closing them and joining her in the lip smashing. She moved her lips a little and he popped her lower lip into his mouth to suckle a little. A sound he loved to her came from hers...then another sound came....male sounding. The mocha brown mixed hair female pulled away staring at him confusingly. "Wasn't me." He defended fast.

She turned around and screamed in horror. The male she was seating on was worried for a moment, until he saw a silhouette of a cowboy hat. "Geoff how long was you there?" She screeched holding onto her boyfriends broad shoulders. "You're sick!"

He rubbed her hips soothingly. "Don't worry Princess, it's just Geoff..." He tired to calm her down before she busted his ears. He was about to say they see him and Bridge make out all the time before she turned her mean eyes on him.

"Duncan he's got a camera." She told him.

The former juvie grabbed the nearest sun screen bottle and flung it at Geoff. "Dude get lost!" He yelled. He wasn't scared of showing PDA, it's just when you got cameras around it seemed a little unnecessary. Besides Duncan was known for showing a lot of affection when it came to Princess, and she was known for giving him a good cussing out if he took it too far...in front of eyes that is.

"Man I'm not going to show this to no one but you guys!" He yelled dodging the bottle; he still had the camera in his hand. "Don't you want to watch this all over again, like years from now?"

"No! Go now!" The couple screamed in union. They watched as their friend turned back around to record Beth and Lindsey climbing on DJ to get away from a swarm of random sized crabs the found in a hole. Courtney giggled at them as the islander grabbed a random stick and tried beating the pinchers up.

She felt now warm hands slide up her exposed thighs before reaching up to the zipper of her light washed denim shorts that were already unbutton. "What are you laughing about?" He asked zipping them down now, his lips pressed into her shoulder lightly.

She grinned-copying him perfectly-crawling out his lap slowly. "DJ beating those crabs..." She answered keeping her eyes on him; he was only dressed in his trunks-white the base and black skull and grunge splatters decorating them. His hair was a mess from getting in the water, totally killing his Mohawk, some of his natural black hair mixed with it. Her thumbs hooked at the belt loops of her pants, pulling them down slowly. Duncan licked his lips as he remembered no one could see them that well under the umbrella, and some of the grass hid their bodies if they were lying down.

"Kind of reminds me of you..." She said the shorts pulled at her knees, showing off her full thighs and jet black bikini shorts. She bended over on hands and knees. "When you kept smacking that eel, so it wouldn't sting you." She crawled back to his side after kicking her shorts in some random direction, the huge beach towel felt cool under her hands.

Duncan leaned off the wall of cooler and kegs Geoff brought along, and grabbed Princess's wrist. He had them both of them upright on their knees; he trapped her hands on his chest, while looming over her tiny height. His eyes were glazed with mischievousness again. He leaned in until their noses were touching; she waited in anticipation for the kiss. His lips only brushed her lightly and he whispered against them. "I can show you what else I can beat." Duncan only teased her top licking it lightly before pulling away fast before she could even enjoy it.

A gasp slipped from her lips-at what he'd said- in surprise. She closed her eyes tightly trying to connect their lips, but he kept moving back chuckling evilly. "You are fucking a perv..."She snarled.

Duncan cut her off smashing their hungry lips together; he didn't want to stop from then on. Her little hands struggled against his hold, scratching at his chest lightly, and when they hit his nipple he hissed. "Shit." He stretched both of their arms in the air. From far away Bridge was confused why the couple hands were held up in the air until she saw them both go down and Duncan's head appeared a dark smirk on his lips before coming down when tanned hands gripped his face. A blush crept up her cheeks, before turning around to catch a big one.

The way pale skin clashed with tanned deliciously. Her thin legs wrapped around his to anchor him down. He was between her thighs having his legs mashed right on each other. Sounds of lip locking were loud behind the sounds of the waves. Duncan forced her mouth open by rubbing their hips roughly together-she gasped- and explored her perfect teeth. His long tongue took over her mouth; she tried opening her mouth even wider. Her breaths were hot as his and it excited them both at the smell of each other.

They both were breathing through their noses to make the kiss last longer. This is what made their make out sessions so different from the others from the _Island_. Gwen and Trent-when they were together-kisses where slow and pure, never over doing it and respecting each other. Geoff and Bridgette kisses were...well something a couple does when their attached, not that much in love, just attached. Owen and Izzy were the kind you see when a couple sneaks of to make out or mommy and daddy will get mad.

But Duncan and Courtney's. They were the ones who got high ratings on the show whenever they were making out. Their kisses were just so wild and un-expecting. The roughness is like a tiger and wolf clashing together, not of this world, maybe that's why they treated each other this way. Duncan had her arms pinned above her head, completely dominating her, but Princess was now trying her hardest to dominate the kiss. He could feel the heat from her cheeks radiating on him.

_**_

_Great, the girl who he was obsessed with at a certain degree, who hated his guts because he didn't want to go by the rules, who he dreamed of every night since the dodge ball incident, who at a point wanted to vote him off, who he liked a lot more than he put out and the chick who thought of him as a dirty pig! Was now stuck together, by freaking plastic antlers. Wonder if fucking Bambi ever felt this way...never mind he wasn't a criminal...or had crazy hormones._

_He could've just thrown the annoying antlers off, but he was tangled with the goodie school girl, not the gossiping bitch. Knowing her she would run off and tattle to Chris and have both their asses in the hot seat if they lost the challenge. Not to mention he kind of liked having them tangled up together._

_He could guess she was trying to calculate in that mind of hers how to get out of that mess. But in truth she was only making it worse, he was getting a headache from the staples scratching his skin...not very comfortable. Seriously she needed to hold fucking still before he gets cut. "Wanna make out?" He asked which was now probably quoted on so many fan sites to this day. Even though he was being dead serious, Princess decided to just walk away to the campsite quitter than her usual self._

_Thinking that he could convince her to kiss him he tried random pick up lines. This would've worked, until he answered Owen with another famous quote. "The girl can't keep her antlers off me!" This was answered with a platform heel in the family jewels. The first time Duncan actually let a tear out on national television._

_**_

()()()()()()()()()()********************

The mocha colored locks, belonged to Courtney. The one who was labeled as the over achiever from the traumatizing hit show _Total Drama Island_. You'd think after all the things she was put through that she'd stopped doing dangerous stunts that maybe she'd concentrate more on that scholarship then anything else since leaving... Oh no you're wrong.

She stepped forward on the rusty thin metal; maybe wearing wedges wasn't the best idea right now. She made sure to that her legs were bent the right way before she sprung. The wind was blowing her short hair a little bit, but she was more entranced the way her boyfriends green hair danced. It's been a couple of months from TDI and the two were still the tender age of fifteen. Only thing they learned during those months was the most important lesson... Money ain't everything. You can have all the cars in the world, the biggest house in the country, top brand fashion....But it's nothing if you don't have your friends with you.

"Duncan!" She called his name out excitingly. He turned around at the sound of his girlfriend's voice, ready to jump on her soft body. But his expression morphed to horror. There she was standing at the top of a rusty old school bus, no more like the edge of the roof staring down at him with a playful expression. He was wondering did she smoke something before they came here...she was too scared to jump in shark infested waters...hopefully she was scared now. No one in heels should jump from that height unless they were suicidal. Courtney laughed at his scared expression, this is what she wanted, to do something so edge that'll it will scare even Duncan.

Duncan didn't miss that giggle she had let out. She was going to jump! He looked around frantically to see if there was anything soft for her to land on... No luck. Princess took in deep breathes for a couple of seconds, she bent her knees a little bit more a bit. Then straighten back up and backing up a couple of steps. She sprinted back up to the edge of the bus-the sounds of rusty cracking under her feet did scare her- she crouched quickly before springing....but she didn't fly like she imagined. "Oh no!" She screamed in fright the ground came much closer, but arms caught her before the clay did. She wrapped her legs and arms around his body like a monkey on a branch.

She'd closed her eyes hanging on tightly to the shirt of his warm body. "Are you crazy Princess?!" He yelled holding her closer; she opened them to look at the ground from his shoulder. It looked more far away from his height...hard to believe Duncan was almost the shortest male on the Island. Lips pressed to cheek hard, before pecking all over her face. "Don't ever scare me like that...' He whispered in her hair. Courtney frowned, this is not how she wanted him to react to this whole thing, he was suppose to watch her land on her feet, but all he saw was her freak out at last minute.

He looked at her pout expression for a moment, and then frowned himself. "You were trying to impress me huh?" He asked in a low voice.

Her brown orbs widen a moment-a dead give away. "Why will I try and impress you?" She asked in a stuck up mask.

She felt his arms begin to slide down to her lower back. A shiver went down her spine-not from the fact she was wearing _Daisy Dukes_. His voice dropped down many octaves a sexy base vibrating her. "I can name so many ways babe..." He lifted her chin up with his fine nose to nuzzle her neck. She held on tighter when he started to kiss her neck. Duncan started to move forward he kept his eyes open to watch were he was walking. He applied more pressure to her neck with his lips and began to leave open mouth kisses on her sweet spot. He loved the way her legs tightened around his back; she kept holding back the little noises that were his major turn on.

Courtney closed her eyes when his tongue swept her tender spot of her neck. It felt so damn good to her she wanted to ask him for more; his tongue was long and warm. She started to wish he got that tongue stud his old friend offer to give him for free-Duncan declined saying that 'it so gay to have a dude touch him there'. His lips began to kiss again on random spots-the right spots. She almost moaned until she felt her back being pressed against something dirty, hard and hot. She moved on of her palms to touch it and felt glass under her skin, not to mention dirt clinging to her, good thing she threw on a black strapless shirt.

Duncan didn't miss her loosing up on him, separating his face from her neck; he smirked at her before asking again. "Why were you trying to impress me?" He whispered against her cheek. He grabbed her thighs with both hands; she braced both her hands behind her to hold her up.

"I'm not trying too- Eek!" She screamed, when the glass, what seems to be actually a door open when Duncan leaned on her body. He caught her by the back of her hair, his other hand tight around her back, to support her. He almost moaned when her legs squeezed his back again. "Duncan you..." She growled as he held her up to his body, she tugged roughly on his now longer Mohawk, he moaned in pleasure.

Duncan began to walk up the steps to the old raggedy school bus. It was hot....so hot inside, the yellow sun poured in through the old glass giving the two a lot of light to see. Surprisingly there were no rats and spiders running around inside-but old cob webs did decorate the driver's seat. It was hot as hell, or as his brother once said hotter than the space of a hookers legs. It smelled like he left his old _Converses _out in the Princess's dad grill all day. All metal was colored diff

Courtney curled her nose in disgust; she was surprised that the seats weren't as dirty as the outside. "Duncan...what the hell?" She asked as he carried her to one of the nearest seats on the raged thing, it creaked under his shoes. When he settled them down in a nearest seat with his knees down first. Courtney gasped when Duncan dropped her right into the musty smelling leather. She made a face that mirrored an offended duchess 'how **dare** he?!'

He placed his index finger over her thin lips when she tried to scream of her disgust. He leaned his body down forcing her back against the worn out seat. "Shut up." The male demanded against her lips, she didn't even see the kiss coming. Just red. Duncan lifted her head with his hand to make the kiss deeper, while his other hand went to her back. He ain't care if Princess wasn't joining in the kiss for once, as long as he enjoyed it himself and she was quiet of course. Moving his lips slow at first then mashing them harder to pry open her mouth open, he ignored her moan in detests.

Feeling her tongue fall back into her own mouth her chased after it, pulling it in his own mouth to thoroughly give it a soft suckle. His fingers played in her short locks, loving how soft and shiny it was, his other hand squeezed the material of her shirt. Courtney little hands tried pushing against Duncan's smooth chest to get off her body, but he still didn't budge. Her bottom lip begin to get nibbled on while Duncan concentrated on her shirt edges, he pulled it up enough to see her flat belly. Her gasp fell from her mouth and tried pulling her shirt back down, but Duncan pinned her arms on the side of her heads. "Duncan what are you..." Princess words were muffled since her bottom lip was caught between his lips.

Duncan dragged his nose to the skin of some of her breast. His lips kissed the skin their softly, he felt her squirm under him. Wrong mistake, her hips were rubbing against him causing some crazy friction. He moaned in response and begins to suckle on the skin more, he heard her gasp out some words lowly. He didn't know whether it was form pleasure or discomfort. Her hips were moving against his faster, she didn't mean to do it on purpose at first, but she felt something hard in that area. And his pants were getting a little tight, and sweat came on their foreheads form the heat of the bus making their skin contact slippery and wet.

Courtney felt Duncan loosen up her grips on her arms to go back to pulling up her shirt. His face was nuzzled in the crook of her neck, his hot breath making her moan softly. Brown eyes looked up to see a huge spider web on the roof-a rusty ass roof- no to mention a lot of little creatures caught in the white thick web. More heat of the bus licked her belly and some creeping up her bra. "Duncan, no..." She gasped and paused her hips from rubbing his growing pleasure organ. She never got an answer as his huge hands began to massage her flat stomach slowly. "Don't un-"

A loud sound of a zipper coming undone sounded through out the whole vehicle. A deeper blush flooded her face, at not just the sound, but the heat of the bus touching her undergarments. Duncan lifted his body off hers to examine her lower body. But he licked his lips at the sight of Courtney's cotton strapless bra, it pushed up her breast to add even more perkiness in them, and then the equal shade of tanned tone in her skin glowed of her belly. And then he froze at the sight of her panties, so simple, but tight and sexy at the same time, purple now was his favorite color. Before inspecting her moist legs he finally took a look at her face. The way she was breathing harshly-her breast looked sexy moving fast- her lips were pout, hair messy and her eyes and face was turned away from him.

She felt her legs being wrapped around his back; her body was up straight now, face to face with Duncan. She leaned her face away from him as her little hands pushed on his shoulders. "Stop...Duncan...quit....now..." She kept trying to squeak but he kissed her lips softly between each word.

His hands rubbed the side of her body, making a beautiful sound come from her lips. "What's wrong Princess?" He asked as she begins to squirm again under his body, he placed her back against the dirty window, just to assault her neck again with softer kisses. She moaned out something in refusal, "You don't like our position?" He asked in a teasing voice, he smirked playfully against her skin. "I thought you like me kissing you..." Hip lips were dancing against random areas of her adorable round face.

She tried moving her face away from his again. When he leaned closer she grabbed his face in her hands. "Not on a musty old school bus!" She shrieked as he rolled his hips against hers again making her jump. "Duncan what are-?"

His hands were clawing at the back claps of her bra, while his teeth nibbled on her earlobe seductively. "Yeah, I want you on this bus..." She swore that Duncan must've lost his mind, she losing her virginity on a dinky dink bus? "Unless..." He rasps out. "You explain why jumping of a musty old school bus in wedges is a good idea?" Courtney didn't want to tell the pale teen anything; oh no she did not want to. But Duncan can be so persuasive when he's in between your legs; your shorts unzipped and have your bra half way undone.

**

_Once again he felt her soft lips just collided with his own in so much pleasure and pain. She'd help him from getting squished by a pile of over 10 teens; thank God Owen wasn't on his side of the pile. Once he was up he watched the love of his life scream in excitement. She pulled him by his infamous dog collar so they shared a passionate kiss. "Let's get those million dollars!" She screamed in pure joy before attacking his mouth._

_The way her tongue took over his entire mouth... and those little sounds she was making...he swears his pants were going to get tighter. He had to pull away from her; he was running out of air fast. "Looks someone got their mojo back!" He breathlessly spoke. That twinkle was present in her eye._

_That little twinkle...When she saw him come off that boat...Pushing him against the wall...that sexy wrestle match in his hotel room...being that strong leader...that irresistible twinkle in her large beautiful eyes. She tugged on his arm and led them through another adventure to embark on..._

_**_

"Are you a prince?" She asked her hair was like ringlets framing her face as they fell from under her platinum emerald grazed crown. She was held quite lovely in a pure black dress, with many light pink ruffles popping out under her waist ribbon giving her a more modern look.

The male next to her side looked deeply in her eyes for a moment. He was a teal eyed teen-the ones that held so mischief-, with an informal hairstyle called the Mohawk. But he was held proud in a suit of silver armor his ebony cape raining down his back and his family symbol icon in red, the color of blood. "I don't like to give myself that title, my dear." He answered smoothly.

She snorted at him and placed a delicate hand on her hip, which he wondered what her skin there looked like. "I heard your title was exactly Prince Duncan C. of the Nightmare kingdom, the third heir in line." She recited properly. "That is what you call a title, my dear."

Duncan looked like a child being caught in an act. "But I wish not to be called that Courtney, as you see the blade I wield in honor, I' am a knight not a prince."

"If you wish to call me by my first name address me as Princess Courtney, I hold pride in the title given to me by my parents, the King and Queen." She corrected.

He made a quick bow out of respect, "I apologize Princess." Then a pair of fair eyebrows lifted in confusion. "You think I do not hold pride for my name Princess?" He asked, before placing a metal armored hand over his chest. "I am truly hurt by your accusations." But even she knew he was sarcastic.

She only glared her chocolate eyes at him a moment. "I assume that you hold no pride in your name, this is because most are proud to be born of royal blood. But here I see you reject it. By not wanting to be addressed as 'prince' you refuse to be known for your royal blood." Princess Courtney turned her body away from them. "It offends me."

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest as response too that. When she turned around to face him again he adored her pouty lips. "It shocks me that we only know each other quite personally in a matter of a year and you still wrongfully judge me." He shook his head. "Actually there is a reason I don't speak of my royal title my Princess, just close your mouth for a few seconds." He held in his laughter again when Courtney began to turn her nose at him. "Like I said before there is a shield I wield, not just for my family sake, but for the fact I follow the code of chivalry. Most prince of our time doesn't do this because they follow by their parents rule. And you know me well enough that I don't follow the rules. Does that answer your question Princess?"

She only turned away from him to walk away up the stairs until she felt a cold metal hand softly wrapped around her gloved arm. "I would like to know why you have such an infatuation with me." She turned to look at his face; she found it weird that it had a silver stud on his eyebrow.

"Why Princess I'm hurt that you forgotten I've saved you from the dragon?" He leaned his head down to speak to her ear, the heat radiating off his skin made her cheeks flush. "I only want to protect you." His heartbeat quickened at their close proximity to each other.

Courtney pulled her arm away from his hold and walked behind them to get space. "You have no knowledge of personal space what so ever." She snorted waving a gloved hand. "And you slayed the dragon Prince Duncan, I'm sure there is not a possibility that it will come back." She continued walking until she passed through a wall of curtains to enter a new room.

The male followed her watching her back quite eagerly checking her body head to the last inch of her high pumps. Raising his eyebrows a step came behind hers while speaking. "Oh well my dear it seems that you don't know the beautiful qualities of expressing one feeling."

She felt heat against her back and arms wrap around her shoulders. She smiled before asking "And what kind attraction would that be Duncan?"

He turned her around in her arms before answering. "Both mental and physical attraction my dear....I wish to understand that stubborn mind of yours...and to touch your body..."

The Princess lips connected to his before he could finish, she felt his hands slide to the small of her back..."Happy Halloween Duncan...."

_**_

_The warmth of each other hand enveloped them as a child in their mother arms. Skin had a dangerous static reaction; the teens couldn't believe their skin to connection. Using their powerful strength ready to knock the other out something else connected._

_Warm lips, soft, rough, gentle, fierce moist. It was the most intimate touch they had in weeks, in just hours of seeing each other. An explosion set off in each. The dark haired male thought it was unreal until he let his tongue come out to feel on her lips. Her natural scent was too erotic for his tongue to taste a content moan almost slipped. He risked it by shoving his tongue rougher to find hers quickly. His pink muscle tapped hers before he felt her pull away. He howled in pure animalistic excitement "Oh, yeah now that's the stuff!" Finally he got to make out with the woman he fell in love with a month ago, the whole world could vanish but all he could see was her._

_Feeling her tug him in to reconnect there lips, he closed his eyes this time. The pressure of her bottom lip touched his, immediately he pulled it between his own to suckle it. But the next thing he heard was Courtney yell into the air, and the thing he felt was the bone crash down on his 'kiwis'._

_Do they always have to go for that?!_

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island/Action, the hit series is owned by Teleton. Nor do I own the characters listed in this chapter and series as well as the original plot lines, quotes, etc. I have no wish to make money off of this.**

**Lastly any electronics and name brand products are owned by their respected owners. Song lyrics owned by record companies of the following musicians. Quotes owners are named.**

**Claimer: I do however own these fictional plot lines, unnamed characters quotes that are written. Please do not base my fiction to yours this was an original fan fiction that I did all on my own. If anything I'm inspired by the music I listen to and the art I study.**

_Okay now I'm about to clear some confusing things from earlier chapters....._

**Chapter One Can't Get Away:**

_**The mistake including Geoff's**_ eye color I deeply apologize they are in fact blue, but I meant to say his hair was dirty blonde because it suits him better especially when wavy/curly.

_**Duncan's potty mouth**_, yes I grew up with males who had dirty mouths of ALL kinds (color/ethnic) but Duncan can be labeled as one with the dirtiest, if you have a problem with it tell me with supported information. Also it bothers me when they have Duncan saying "Omigosh!" Come on people, really?

**Chapter Two Can't Get Away II:**

_**The Height of the Males**_ okay, so Duncan is in fact 6"1 since TDA, Geoff is about 6"3, DJ the tallest 6"4 and Trent is about 6"2 and a half. So in order of tallest of the boys who appeared in the last few chapters is..... DJ, Geoff and Justin (almost tied), Trent and Duncan. It has been proven that Duncan is the shortest male, which is why I compared him to Vegeta of Dragon Ball Z; he was a powerful prince and had a hot temper, not to mention he talked a lot of shit.

_**Drinking**_, I'm not encouraging it alcohol is very bad, and if you don't want to end up on Intervention I suggest either you do it around the people you trust or just don't do it at all. And I don't feel eager about having them do drugs for this story, but who knows?

_**The coffee table**_, yeah not important but I thought it was funny to have the innocent coffee table to protect Courtney from Duncan's body.

**Chapter Three Hard to Hide a Model**

_**Towel or Pants? **_Okay at first Duncan is in his pants, when Courtney runs out the room he comes back in only a towel. Easy to understand now?

_**Duncan's mother natural hair color**_ is actually blonde and short. In flash backs it is long and raven. I didn't want to spoil this but Duncan's mother dyed it raven black at a time but went back shortly. There for this could be why Duncan dyes his hair.

_**Mentioned family members for Duntney**_  That's what I like to call them. Anyway Courtney family member so far is her parents. As for Duncan two brothers and parents, also cousin which is a female.

_**The preppy clothes**_ Duncan hates preppy clothing but for some reason his Princess had some...for males in her house. I think by the time chapter four was updated this was obvious who they belonged too. Which is also why Duncan was confused about their size it was too big for her dad.

**Chapter Four Hard to Hide a Model II**

_**Courtney toes**_ were covered by high top shoes with Levi demin material. Like the jeans, so when Duncan asked why she painted her toes when they covered and its winter. Well you boys understand.

_**Surprisingly men...**_ this was mentioned when talked about Duncan's fans. Yes there are males who are in love with Duncan and properly want to have sex with him. I wanted to point that out, but don't worry I don't judge people by their sexual orientation.

_**Duncan spending**_, he's staying at Princess house for awhile because he basically ran away from home. He needs clothes and there are men who shop until they fingers are numb, but they do it in a smaller since then women (well Duncan did).

_**Nicknames...**_ Okay I totally didn't intend for Courtney to have three nicknames: Princess (more like a pet name, which Duncan hasn't said in awhile in TDA), Coco (damn you Crash Bandicoot) and Angel (Justin personal...pet name I guess). This was totally an accident I'm not like other authors who give out crappy nicknames each one have a special meaning.

_**Duncan's yelling...**_which by the way I think was kind of sexy. Basically Duncan was already pissed waking up at 2, then he sees Princess being kissed by his friend from TDA and to make matter worse it was someone who he thought he never be in computation with. To be honest I think the yelling was minor to what he could've done the only thing damaged was the stair railing which now has his finger dents. He slammed the door to stop himself from beating the shit out of Justin. Also Courtney was speechless from being caught and fear of what he was going to do.

_**Courtney feelings**_ will all be answered....soon

**Chapter Six Let the Sparkle Die II**

_**Courtney and Justin date**_ was located at the photo shoot of course. Basically it's a studio for random things.

I hope that clears up a lot of confusion. If I left something's out please tell me in a review because I don't like getting personal messages about my story when you can just review it. If I still don't answer a question it's most likely because I don't want to spoil the story. Sorry I hate spoilers with a deep passion.

See you soon for the next Chapter Seven the Barbie Indoor Pool


	8. Indoor Pool Barbie

_**-Indoor Pool Barbie-**_

_**"I'm the one who has to die when it's time for me to die. So let me live my life the way I want to" Lil Wayne**_

A sun soaked mermaid with slender emerald fins perched on a rock with waves crashing dramatically behind her. She had a little too much of thick flame colored head. She had normal shaped breast that where concealed conserve behind salty lavender seashells. The young woman had a strong voice breaking stereotypes and her name…Ariel.

A young woman clutched her pillow loosely as mocha eyes concentrated on the TV screen. There really is no point to why Courtney was watching the classic _Disney's The Little Mermaid_. Or maybe it is a good reason. To have that feel of nostalgia, most little girls watched cassettes- if you're a 90s baby- watching pretty princesses with there long hair-most of the time it was either brown or blonde. And when the end came you wished that you had a broad strong man to come to your rescue and change your life forever. Or wished to become tall, skinny, curvy, grow your hair out, beautiful and most important royalty. Wearing that gold tiara and feeling important.

That's all a child felt like back then, all you had to worry about is being a child. And that's exactly what Courtney felt like being sometimes, a child not worrying about her grades, friends, money and boys. But she also groaned at the thought of how much worse the stress was going to be when she became a woman.

She felt another body fill the other end of the large couch on her right. She didn't even had to look to know that was the source of one of her many problems. Thoughts of whether or not the confession was a good idea burned her head in her sleep. But thanked God he complied with her request. He was being a little extra good today he wasn't under her neck like he has the past few days.

"And why are you watching this old movie?" His deep sort of airy vocal set reached her ears. It almost scared her for a moment she was so use to the cartoon characters voice these past few minutes. Courtney started to notice how extra messy his hair was today and since he didn't gel back his natural ebony it mixed in with his dyed hair. "Stop looking at my hair it's the morning okay?" He spat.

Crimson color didn't dust her cheeks this time no, she glared at him instead in irritation. "I want to Duncan, is there a problem?"

"Nothing really just what seventeen a year old doing watching a kiddies' movie like maybe…" He pulled his phone out a moment then spoke again."…Eight o'clock in the morning on her winter break?" He only grinned when her face fumed. "Just saying I would go out and do something with my friends when they wake up."

Being her she didn't bother to think of the valid points he made only that it was her turn to rant. As soon as she opened her mouth though he shushed her by turning the TV up over thirty. Ariel voice almost hurt her ears when she hit a high note. Duncan only pretended he was enjoying the movie, but he was actually just enjoying having Courtney in the same room as him. But he had to respect what she told him last night. Even though it kills him and scratching his brain and pride. Ignoring it was his best bet, how could he though? The woman of his dreams is basically sleeping a couple doors down from him ask any healthy young man what he would do in that awesome situation. The only way he could completely ignore his desire was to cut off his arms, legs and…

He reverted his attention-his hardest- back to the screen and not his ex girlfriend. But Duncan's sky eyes gave into temptation…..

"Talk to me." Duncan answered his phone from his position on his temporary bed. He couldn't take another second of fish creatures having beef with each other. What a stupid movie.

"Hey dude guess what." A loud male voice answered.

He sighed out loudly, hating guessing games. "Your related to Justin Bieber?"

A even more louder laugh bounced off the walls. "Good one, but no I just got an invitation this morning when I went on Facebook…"

"Okay tell me the dress code…if there is one. And the setting of this party." He grinned at the memory of 'Happy Nude-Year'

"Well since your so eager I recommend swimming trunks since your going to get wet in the…"

Once again Duncan cut off his friend, "Who the hell going to get wet when its cold as piss out there?"

"Were going to be inside silly of course. Do you actually think I'd be soaked in cold weather with only shorts on? Just for the sake of a party?"

"Geoff stop asking stupid questions, even thought the both of us know that answer." _'He would do it for a party then brag about it'_ Duncan rolled over on his stomach to reach down in his duffle bag-which said male on the other line dropped off while Courtney was on her recent date- to see if he had stole some swimming trunks in his rush to runaway. "Are you going to tell me about this party or what dude?"

"Gladly if you shut up." He snapped, almost sounded like he was busy with a bunch of clicking noise in the background. "Okay so it's Lindsey's first ever indoor pool party. She posted that she finally has a chance to see all her friends in town so now's the best with the whole winter break." Duncan didn't know the dirty blonde had a indoor pool, well then again he never went over her house. In fact probably the only female house from the _Island _house he probably ever been to was: Courtney-of course, Gwen, Bridgette and Heather. The last part will continue and always be the only secret he has kept from anyone in his life, why and what happened will never be known. One fact though, he didn't cheat. Point blank.

"I hope Lindsey, bless her pretty soul. That the posted invite wasn't for **all** her friends on the website to see." Duncan sighed giving a long run of memories of Lindsey's many 'fails'…

"Oh noooo, I wouldn't told you if all those groupies were coming." Both laughed together at the last time they went to a Facebook invitation party. Both not knowing that one of their friends had accidentally not put it on private. When him and Duncan came in their best outfits busting in like the shit…From their shaky memories one chick screamed their names and another girl who looked like she escaped from Duncan's former juvi grabbed Geoff, Duncan not trying to get in trouble with his then lover tried to run….

"But dude I know for sure most are close buddies are going because she listed their names." The noise in the background finally stopped now it sounded like rummaging of clothes. "Its going to be awesome because she said its just like a beach only inside and no nasty creatures."

"I mean I kind of like the nasty creatures in the ocean, keeps my baby running into my arms when she freaks out." Duncan leered. After all his efforts of throwing clothes all over his room he finally found his skull decorated swimming trunks, then he started to scratch his brain at the thought why would he throw trunks in his duffel bag. "So anybody not invited?"

"Well you know the usual bitches aren't coming." Geoff laughed out loud.

But Duncan ain't laugh at all he only asked. "Now tell me why did you put the word 'bitch' in plural form?" Only bitch he knew was Heather….

He could sense that sweat was beading across his friend forehead. "Well Duncan it's kind of an inside joke…"

Duncan almost smiled , "If you are referring to my girl as a bitch, you might as well call every female in the world one. Because all my girl does is a have temper tantrums when people piss her off, just like any other girl out there. But if your not convince we will see you at the party. Bye."

On the table in the house large kitchen sat a big tote bag decorated in artistic watercolor flowers. And across that table behind the bar was the former couple, Duncan having his lower hips just inches-tempting-from Courtney's bum. "No." She told him flatly focusing her attention on making a scrambled egg and bacon sandwich. The CIT, just remembered that the eggs were frying a couple of feet from Duncan. "Now move I'm trying to feed us!"

Duncan moved only because as soon as her skin touched his, it was on. "O come on Princess you can have fun." He said in a rarely whiney voice. His plan-a stupid impromptu one at that- to prove that she wasn't a bitch had to work today. Duncan was tired of people being so hard on Courtney, she was just playing the game and it was WAY better then the way Heather did.

A loud crashed sounded from the stove. _'She forgot to put the Pam on it…'_ He laughed , his mother did the same thing a lot when he was younger, being in such a rush to feed her children only to have the eggs stuck on the pan. There was one incident when she pulled so hard a hot egg flew in the air hitting his father in the but- he was behind her in the fridge trying to get a drink. The teal eyed teen stopped laughing at that thought and moved from behind the girl he cherished.

Princess scared him when her eyesight whipped toward him. "First off I know for a fact I won't because that idiot host doesn't like the sight of me in the same room with her."

He only sighed and leaned on marble counter next to the stove, the smell of eggs made his stomach growl and she gave him a 'that's why I'm cooking idiot' stare. "Well Lindsey won't turn you away in front of everyone."

"She told a million of people on television that she hated how I got all the attention." Another point for the chief.

"But that's different because it wasn't in front of the _cast_ just a stupid camera, she never gets bold in front of the _cast_." Half point for the kid with the long Mohawk.

"She cursed Heather out in front of the whole _cast_ and interns." Two points for the tanned A-Student.

They both stared at each other for a long time. He then flicked his arm to the heat control on the stove to zero, shoved the pan by its handle off the burner. Courtney moved out the way so the scorching pan wouldn't burn her left uncovered arm. "What the hell…" She stopped talking when she noticed Duncan put his right hand half an inch from the now still red burner.

Courtney gave him a long hard look, her eyes showing a hint of fear. "You wouldn't…." She said in a low voice. "You never been the type to cause pain…on yourself."

He grinned lowering his hand down closer, heat was just licking his hand it started to sweat a little. "I got my balls bitten by damn snapper turtles, this ain't nothing." He loved how concern was just eating up her pride. "But going to hospital to treat second degrees burn on a Junior high school students ex-boyfriend will look pretty bad in the newspapers…Yeah babe were going to be in the newspaper….Because were famous." And that's Duncan for you, playing dirty, when he needs to.

She thought about all that negative attention. The browned eyed girl loved the attention of the media all too well, but after so much drama from it, it felt so good to be able to have freedom. Would she throw away all that freedom she has had for almost a year now?

Hell no.

"Fine then I'll go the stupid party, but I'm so not going to talk to anyone in there." She spoke out so fast.

Duncan walked to her patting her super soft shiny hair. "Thank you…"

**Authors Note:**

**Okay everyone I wanted to hurry up and post something to be honest with you. And my excuse for my delay…I've been busy. No seriously schools been back in and its not the work that's got me busy its all the mishaps with friends and family…and a lover or two. Also being honest I still don't have my stuff together and I'm so sorry…but I'm only human. The reason I've done this chapter is because a song came over the Mtv radio…it was 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry and I almost cried hearing that song because I've just entered a world of heart break. Then I thought of Courtney in this story and I REFUSE to end up like her. I want to be stronger then that….Look at my profile for more additional answers and thank you for anyone reading, please review because I'm dying for you guys voices!**

**Total Drama Island/Action not owned by me it is owned by Teleton, but I do sort of own the original storyline just not the cast mates and whatever happened in the show.**

**The quote is said by my biggest influence (yes), Lil Wayne. And yes in a way he inspires all my writings.**


	9. Indoor Pool Barbie II

_**-Indoor Pool Barbie Part II-**_

"_**Do you love me? Do you wanna fuck me? Come on, Hollywood! Take my picture!" Lady Gaga**_

The ride to the busty blondes mansion was the most boring in Duncan opinion. Princess was shot gun in her_ Pontiac, _eyes locked on the passing dead trees covered in snow, children playing in the front yards of their homes while their parents watched at a safes distance. She kept unlocking her phone over and over like she was waiting for a reply to come. She changed radio stations every time the same song would come on again twelve minutes later. Her teal eyed ex-boyfriend wasn't stupid, he knew damn well she was trying her hardest to seem occupied. Courtney after all wasn't that talented of keeping things out of light-Duncan still boggled how she kept Justin a secret for so long. He was the master at hiding things, which is why she still doesn't know to this day why he took off for a couple of months.

"So what's ya favorite song this year?" Duncan asked, Lindsey house was almost fifteen minutes from now and he refused to just let the radio speak in the car.

Courtney sighed shifting in her seat, she was just beginning to take a nap. She did after all gotten no kind of sleep last night and woke up early. She tried to sleep the seven ours later after Duncan mentioned the party invitation. But she remembered that she had to finish a couple college applications, Justin called her to talk, she cleaned up the mess in the kitchens, web-cam chat with her parents for the longest and finally the last two hours she spent getting ready. All she wanted now was just to sleep the day away. But instead she had to deal with Lindsey mean mugging her the whole time, and how awkward it'd be being with the other girls. Sure she did turn down going out and having fun, but who wants to be the wet-blanket of the joint? Duncan's ex-girlfriend only let half a minute of silence pass by after he asked her the question. "I don't know..._Thinking of You _by Katy Perry." She answered nonchalant, still not bothering to look in his direction.

He squinted his eyes in confusion, when they gotten in the car that was the third song on the radio. Princess had scoffed loudly and changed the station to hip-hop, not that he cared he liked that over pop and country any day. The punk kid shrugged his shoulders and decided to look into it later. "Hmm, I don't have a favorite song so far, maybe '_Weightless_'..." He turned another corner into a neighborhood that almost resembled a suburb.

Courtney took the hair tie from her wrist to tie her long hair up into a messy bun. "I'd thought you'd like _Boys Like Girls_ or _Cobra Starship_." She started to notice that this had to be Lindsey' s neighborhood. Her parents described her father as being...

"A typical tycoon, with a deep voice, clean cut hair, body build like someone straight from a '_GQ'_ magazine. Who only purpose was to give his little girls the life that any child would just shake in envy." And the neighborhood they were parking in had that exact same aurora.

"Well this is the place, I see Geoff' s truck parked at that house." He said turning the car into the large driveway. The mansion bricks were colored dark chocolate, and the doors were large settling behind ivory marble pillars. Duncan gotten out the car first after reaching in the back for their belongs. Courtney had already began to walk up the marble steps to the home by the time he locked up. The juvenile stared at her outfit from the distance, she was wearing form fitting straight leg _Levi's_, some bright colored Chucks, on top wearing a simple white sweater that had some college name on it -he assumed it came from her mother- and he remembered her walking around with a red cami on before leaving. All Duncan threw on was some random band tee shirt, black-one size too big-pair of skinny jeans, his same large skull ribcage jacket from his first arrival back in town and his high-top _Chucks_ that were simple white. He decided not to waste hair product on his faux Mohawk today since he planned on getting wet.

"Hurry up Duncan.." Courtney called in a bored voice with her arms crossed, she could see her breath in this weather. He took two steps at a time carrying their things in a rush to get out the cold. When he reached her side he mushed their cheeks together in a silent 'thank you'. Being truly happy that she decided to leave the house with him. But while Duncan ran the doorbell he couldn't catch a glance at the blush that flooded Princess cheeks.

(())()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well she wasn't kidding was she?" Duncan asked his former lover. They were currently sitting on what looked like playground sand, it was so white it almost matched Duncan's natural pale frost color.

And what he said was true. Lindsey being a daughter of a rich Canadian business owner- who Duncan says has money out the ass. Decided to spoil his youngest child Lindsey, she has two older sisters that are currently away in college. Duncan was almost glad that his mother never actually gave birth to a daughter, he already had enough troubles with his three brothers, he'd catch a charge if he saw some punk trying to get with his big/little sis.

But back to the party at hand. Courtney was amazed how could someone completely remodel a pool area to look just like a beach. Looking up she shield her eyes from the power and heat of the many stage lights. She hurriedly reach into her tote bag-Duncan packed- and prayed he put her sunglasses inside. But once she had them out she regretted it. They were black large _Channel _, frames. The brand didn't bother her much considering she wasn't much of a material girl after the _Action_ game. What made this glasses bother her so much was the memory of Duncan buying her first expensive brand-that she or her parents didn't buy.

Duncan was now staring at Courtney instead of the beautiful man-made beach. He remembered he purposely packed in those sunglasses. While she was down stairs in the kitchen he went in her room to pack her tote bag. He almost jumped in happiness when he found out Princess had threw most of the gifts he given her in their relationship way in the back of her walk in her closet. He almost laughed how the boxes had scribbles of skull in black in decorated on them. Then he felt horrible that he was 'dead' to Courtney after he left.

Courtney wiped the sobered look off her face and just put the frames to shield her eyes she never was the type to worry about her personal feelings over her health. Reaching down for her over packed tote she took out towels and sunscreen to begin her usual preparations to stay on beaches. Duncan meanwhile couldn't help the dirty thoughts that filtered in his mind as she began to rub the white cream on her dark skin. He bit his lip at how badly the skin to the cream stood out against the different shade. Like how his how body and her body looked so different…and when he's on top where they meet down…

"Duncan!" A loud almost annoying voice called to him. Courtney jumped in surprise and turn to see where the feminine vocals owned to. The second time today she regretted looking when she saw a healthy tanned body bounced their way.

And 'bounce their way' was indeed the perfect term to describe Lindsey's, run. That's if you want to call it that she was an estimated twelve feet from them, any person could have made it in a half a minute at normal speed. But no, the bitch had to be in a slow jog, trying to show off all her enlarged parts. Well all those accusations came from Courtney of course. "Look at her!" she sneered under her breath, but Duncan heard her and turned his attention away from her bent position. His eyes accidentally set on the almost E cup size breast jiggle up and down, his primal side only wished the bikini she sported wouldn't hold the globes down. It wasn't his fault he was a man after all, but in the inside he adored Courtney's better. Not because they were a C size but the color of them, the young male was actually attracted to women who were darker than bronze tan, maybe the fact that his whole family looked the rougher versions of the _Cullens,_pale, beautiful but intimidating to talk too.

Duncan waved to the girl, focusing more on her very bright blue eyes rather than her giant boobs. "Hello Lin-" His introduction was cut off as she glomped him quite roughly since she sort of hopped the rest of the distance. Not to mention her breast made pretty soft bowling balls. "Um glad to see you too." He rested one arm around her back right under the bikini strap, even though he was the shortest male he was still tall enough to look over her shoulder since Lindsey stood at 5"7 without heels. Yes, she was taller then Courtney-which she still didn't acknowledged.

A soft giggle vibrated around his throat area, he moved away just noticing she had her head under his neck. "I'm sorry Duncan, but I noticed that you've finally returned!" She squealed looking into his eyes. The dirty blondes hair smelled of chlorine mixed with a expensive shampoo, it was flattened from the water lousing its famous volume. "I heard news of you being back in town but I just couldn't believe it." Her voice still had her innocence inside of it.

The juvenile smiled nicely at her, it was genuine but not a romantic smile. She was just too innocent for his taste. "Yea I have been gone for a lil' bit." He replied back nonchalant and removed his now wet arm from her back. His thin black undershirt was a little wet from her body as well.

Her thin brown eye brows raised, "A little bit you were gone for months!" She put her hands on her waist and pouted out her lip. "We missed you Duncan, you left without a word…" He shortly glared at her when she turned her eyes ahead of him, that comment almost flared his temper considering he did tell one person a full sentence that he was leaving.

"Well I'm happy that Geoff told me about this awesome party that your having." He decided to hurry and change the subject considering he had no intention of telling the model the details of his absence.

She turned her intention back to him and grabbed on of his warm wrist. It didn't feel comfortable for both the difference in the feelings of their bodies. "Oh! That's so right I was so happy when Geoff said that he was inviting more of our friends to come along. But when he called me back and said you were coming I couldn't wait for you to come!"

Well Duncan wasn't one to want a lot of attention to much, it was sort of making him uncomfortable. Considering that the last time.

"Hello Lindsey." A voice came over Duncan's shoulder. The dirty blonde may not have notice, but Courtney voice held malice under her nice tone. Princess couldn't take no more of that bimbo breast meshing against Duncan's stomach during their conversation. It was not right, Duncan wasn't dating that female, nor did he have strong feelings for her. She stepped forward grabbing him by one shoulder pulling him away from her by a couple inches. His back pressed into her body and she couldn't even look over his shoulder anymore since she was 5"4. Well at least she ain't have to look at Lindsey anymore.

Duncan didn't mind at all that his roommate was acting jealous this time. He watched the blue eyed female in front of him eyes cross in a little anger. "O, you brought a guest?" She asked softly. "Well at least you too are still talking." Duncan could practically feel the anger coming off the young woman behind him. Before she could snap Lindsey turned away. That was new for her, to purposely piss off someone in a sort of childish way.

He turned around and his face for the first time blushed when his covered chest had tiny space from Courtney full soft lips. "Sorry about Lindsey." He coughed in another direction to distract himself. "She didn't mean anything, she doesn't know what happened between us." He looked back down to see Princess face turned in the opposite direction. A hard shield seemed to be blocking her emotions from him again, he was pretty content with that reaction considering they haven't talked in a couple days about his departure exactly.

But that's exactly how things should be at the moment. They were suppose to be temporarily not talk about the past right now and focus more on the future. The past things that happen wasn't what she needed to hear right now, because she couldn't handle it.

Courtney waved to someone on her left as soon as he heard footsteps come through the sand. "Hey Bridgette", the tanned female said in response. To a warm hug she received from one of her few close friends. Duncan backed away remembering he promised to give her space. "I knew when I saw that black pickup Geoff dragged you along too." She spoke to her friend in more calmness then she did with Duncan. "And no offense," She added grabbing her arm. "But are you desperate too have fun or something?" Duncan didn't even raise a brow, he did sort of have the feeling she wouldn't give the party a fair chance.

Bridgette hair matched Courtney's, it was held up in a high ponytail, but the blonde girl grew her hair out like a hippie, rarely getting it cut expect for split ends. She smacked her best friend on the hip, "No its actually pretty fun, where playing in the wave simulator and going to set up a volley ball court." That part caught Duncan's attention, but Courtney only gave a unsatisfied expression.

"Your playing volleyball right now? Got room for one more?" He asked a grin starting to spread on his face.

The green eyed surfer girl already knew that Duncan would want to play but disappointed by her friend lack of interest in it. "Yeah we do, the only one's playing are me, Geoff, DJ and Beth." She explained letting go of his ex arm. Bridgette was wearing a simple halter bikini top that showed no cleavage, it did have a white cartoon dolphin symbol on her right breast, her smooth belly was showing nothing toned since she didn't really work out much. Her bottoms were plain female trunks colored black with a times new roman text saying 'bad' on her booty, showing she wasn't the type of girl who'd go out and match her swimwear just taking the cheapest items.

"So I guess that makes it three on two, DJ will probably be paired up with you and Beth." Duncan replied back, he couldn't wait to run around and do something. Being locked inside Princess house all day stated to make him super lazy. Bridgette nodded in agreement and told the mocha haired goodbye to take off in the direction to the water. Princess laid out her towel bored and settled on it after taking off her tank top. Duncan followed the same action now only left in his brand new black trunks that had one hibiscus flower sketched white. Courtney still closed her legs in uneasiness at the sight of his bare torso, she hasn't really seen them in months no one could really judge her reaction. "So you don't want to play?" He asked looking at her half naked body.

She shrugged taking a notebook out of her tote. He assumed she was probably in the process to publish a new book since his long absence. "No." She answered not looking up at him. Courtney felt warm arms warp around her shoulder, they were too large and soft to be Duncan's. "LaShawna?" She was in shock to see the beautiful curvacious young women next to her. She looked lovely this evening but conceled her bathing suit in a black cotton strapless dress.

The brown skin girl flashed a dimple at her. "I seen Duncan just walk away look like a lost puppy..." She accused her giving Courtney that 'eye'. LaShawna's hair was damp, and some of the dried hair was turning into tight curls around her crown. Courtney almost felt guilty how she refused to get in the water but her friend did risking her natural hair.

She sighed leaning in her embrace. "LaShawna I told, no Duncan found out about Justin..." She finally admitted that she kept thing a secret instead of 'forgetting' about it.

The black Canadian eyes sort of enlarged. "Oh, that mustn't haven gone well I reckon." She dragged out. LaShawna started to rub her back to make the tanned girl feel a little better even though she knew herself it wasn't working.

Courtney sighed and shook a little with shivers of Duncan's anger. She didn't like to bring up her relationship issues with anyone really. That's why she was so pissed that Geoff and Bridgette brought Duncan to her house that morning. Yes she hasn't seen him in forever but that still didn't give them no right to think they could save her relationship. She wanted only her and Duncan to settle things naturally, it may mean they do even more stupid things without help but so be it. When you let your friends be in charge of your love life that's when you start arguing all the time. Still she had a fear of Duncan that night, and she never feared him before. "LaShawna he was beyond just a little pissed. I thought he was going to start breaking things or hurt me..." A sting started in the back of her eyes. "The next morning he held me, I could tell he felt so bad about the anger he took out on me. After that I went on a date with Justin, I don't know where he went but when I came back, he smelled like he took another bath."

Her friend was staring into the distance just listening to her story. "You don't have to tell me everything about ya'll." She confessed silently. "I always understood privacy is the key, so are you two good?"

Without thinking she answered. "He said he'll just give me space too respect that I'm still in a relationship."

"Well do you want him back?"

Courtney's mind just went silent. It took her a long time to answer. "I'm with Justin, LaShawna how could I do that too him?"

"Yeah, yeah, karma's a bitch. You don't want to dump him for Duncan in fear that when you two are back together. Everything might go wrong."

"Exactly! And what if I was better off with Justin? And how am I so sure that Duncan won't take off again?" She already didn't trust Duncan when she first met him, and when they kissed she was wrongfully booted off the show. Now that she thought about it every damn time they was happy together something would happen to screw it all up. Her and Justin was doing...awesome, they had no fights, they got along pretty damn good and no one was trying to break them up...

"Oh. My. God." LaShawna said taking her arm off Courtney like she was toxic. The tanned girl looked at her with a flabbergasted expression. 'What?' her face said. LaShawna pointed at her upper arm. "You haven't showed your tattoo in months!"

Courtney put her little hands over her mouth in a snap. She almost puked up her breakfast.

()()()())())()()(())(()))()()(())(()()())(()())()(()())()()()())()()(())(()()()())()())(()())()()(())(()()()()())(())

Duncan reached the group of friends that had their backs to him. He had caught up to Bridgette and tapped her shoulder introducing her with his childish smile. She smiled back bashfully and nudged his shoulder. "So where's the ball?" He asked pushing her back with his fist. Bridgette rolled her eyes not interested in play fighting him. Giving him one more push as hard as her arms would allow, Duncan lost his footing on the sand and fell on his side. That made her laugh loud enough for everyone in the circle to turn around. "What you looking at punks?" Duncan sneered at them while brushing sand off himself.

"Here let me help you." A little pale hand that was almost his color came too him. He grabbed the Lindsey's hand while he glared at Bridgette who was trying too suppress her laugh in Geoff's arm.

"Thanks girl." He said being back on his feet, the hand wouldn't let go off his so when he looked in the direction his jaw almost hit the floor.

At first he thought it was Lindsey who helped him up cause that's how nice she was. But this girl was way shorter, she stood at a puny 5'3, the smallest one out the whole group. She looked at him with big anime like eyes that were Courtney's skin tone, her lips being full as LaShawna's, Her polka dotted bikini held back her C-cup breast, her hips were large but not too big, and her face was cute and round. Chubby cheeks settled under her eyes and her hair was wet touching only her shoulders. Duncan never seen someone so tiny be so, so, fuckable. "Who are you?" His voice came out low and raspy.

Her big smile dropped into a pout frown as soon as he said that. That expression told him that he already met her before, might as well make up some excuse that his current problems mess with his memory. "How dare you forget me Duncan!"

It was as if her angry tone rewind his entire mind. "Whoa, Beth?"

"Yes! It's me Beth, has all that money you won literally changed you? Your forgetting everyone you know already?" Her rant went on and on, suddenly Duncan wanted to throw up in a trashcan for actually thinking that Beth was adorable for a moment.

"Oh come on Beth, chill for a moment." DJ intervened stepping forward. He leaned down to be eye-level with the puny Beth with the volleyball in his hand. "Duncan didn't forget you, you just changed a lot since he last seen you." The brunette crossed her arms for a moment rethinking things. While Duncan was trying to understand how did she transformed herself since he left. "Now do you still want to play volleyball with us?" He asked in a cooing voice, she nodded in response giving him a quick hug and walking away. The tall Jamaican tossed the still confused punk the ball. "Beth became a model, if your wondering what happened."

Duncan threw the ball back at him and frowned again. "So Lindsey's a model and she ain't change..."

"Well you know what I mean, Beth was always kind of cute to me." DJ answered walking off toward the volleyball court.

"DJ you'd think even Harold was cute after I found you in bed with Heather last summer."

()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()

DJ felt cold water rush all over his lower body. He tried to keep down a sigh of pleasure, from the wonderful sensation. Hearing giggles ahead of him he opened his eyes to see the sight of Courtney's curvacious body waist up in the icy waters as well. She had a huge pearly smile that made her look beautiful, her hair was raining past her shoulders covering the sight of her bikini strings. "The water feels awesome doesn't it DJ?" She asked slapping water onto his chest.

Some of the droplets hit his eye, making him try to wipe them, but in result more water soak his face. In response DJ ran toward Courtney swooping her in a big bear hug. "No! DJ your wet!" She squealed in excitement swatting at his large brown arms to let her go. He lifted her out the water the breeze of the air giving her legs goose bumps. "Omigod! DJ its sooo cold." She continued to scream in laughter.

This caught Duncan's eye bringing him out his small conversation with Beth 20 feet away from the playful cast-mates in the water. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as the two jousted around in the water. "Um, Duncan?" Beth called his name for the third time grabbing at his arm. When he looked back to her for a moment she continued. " I was asking where you was staying cause I know it'll be hard for you to live at your ex's place, seeing she goes with Justin and all."

"Oh, didn't you liked Justin at some point of time?" Duncan asked eyes going back to Courtney trying to escape from DJ by fighting her way from his arms.

Beth slapped his arms with a big red blush staining her cheeks. "I'm in love with Brady!" She yelled stamping her foot.

(** To Be Continued.)**

** Authors Note: I'd like too take this time too say...Thank You. Thank You all for the support and love it may not be much too others but it means the world too me! I left the site too get some baring together but my life is back in order and smoother. XOXO too you lovely people. I understand the Total Drama fandom has died. Espieceally since Duncan and Courtney had broken up. But I'm going too finish this story even if it kills me! - Love Tip Rockafeller **


	10. The Camp Fire Song Song

_**-The Camp Fire Song Song-**_

" _**Your love is perfection, please point me in the right direction**__**  
**__**I'ma give you all my affection**_ _**" Nobody's Business**_

It may have been the blush, or maybe just the tone in her voice. But to Duncan it was all he needed to hear for a devious grin too appear on his pale face. Many thoughts began too sprung inside his devious mind about the love triangle situation of his. Wait.. The term shook him for a moment. A very sickening thought that he would be in a LOVE TRIANGLE with Justin! His left wiped his forehead in annoyance, confusing Beth next too him.

It hurts at the thought of accepting this...

She regretted the way her defense for her love of Bradley came out. Sounded very unconvincing and she's been with him very since the show ended. A sigh came through her lips as she rubbed her chubby toes in the synthetic sand, "I love that boy so much.." low, Duncan barely heard her. She continued too nervously dig her toes deeper, something that would drive her busty friend wild at the thought of ruining pedicured toes. Beth may have become a sexy little creature, but she would always be the lisping, clumsy dork that made her a star in the first place.

Duncan read through her body language with not even glancing towards her direction. Did he believe her about her boyfriend? Most likely no, he only met the kid once. Keyword. _Once._ Everyone he knows seen Courtney more than that. Online and in person right by his side. But he also decided too take in the fact that Beth and the rest of the cast mates expressed their love life's differently. For example, Geoff and Bridgette made him sick too his damn stomach when they first dated. It was like soft porn. Hearing suckling noises in a movie theater is not only embarrassing, but so uncomfortable! On the other hand Lindsey and Tyler don't display any type of affection. He could respect that, when he and Princess were together they only held hands and touched each other above the neck once the _Total Drama _ ended. Because they've gotten use to being around each other all the time.

"I guess you do huh now?" He responded while getting off the sand.

Then again what right does he have too judge her situation? After all, he left the woman he loves crying on the floor at her home, with no explanation of where he was going. The last words he said too Princess were. "I'm probably not coming back, like ever. So I don't want too talk, text, email none of that anymore. There's no point of even trying too make this work. Good bye Courtney Mann, I love you." Then the slam of the door. It still pains him of how she screamed and cursed too the high heavens from her front door as he ran down the steps too his car. How he blasted the speakers with music so he wouldn't have too hear her. He doesn't know what she did in the after math, but Duncan was surprised he made it home sane. How he kept his emotion in tact until one day he couldn't take it no more. Seeing his tattoo reflected in a dirty apartment mirror was too much for him. His family were too far from his hometown now, he couldn't even call her too apologize. Too hear her soft voice. It was too much for him. His mother told everyone too exit the building as she held her son. Shaking and trembling with hot tears down his face.

Now many months later, in what felt like years. The woman he abandon was in this mirage of an ocean, jostling in the filtered water with a different man this time. Something _sparked_ in Duncan.

He bolted.

Courtney had finally escaped from DJ grip and flee too higher waters. A big warm smile was plastered on her face. A playful rush entered her body. It's been so long since she tried to have a good time with the opposite sex with no type of romance involved. She could hear DJ run behind her gasping for air. For the last half hour he's done nothing but thrown Courtney in the water and left her over her shoulders pinning her too him in a childish wrestle.

The water height began making her sprint to safety difficult. Sounds of splashing behind her gotten louder as well, as if DJ was drowning or some sort. She dared to glance behind her, pausing her trek. Her brown eyes widen at the sight of Duncan running full speed into the water zooming past her dark skin attacker. Panic leaped inside her chest, thinking Duncan was attacking DJ out of jealously, but he ran past him with no hesitation. He was coming for her. What in earth he was coming for her she didn't even want too figure it out.

Courtney pushed her body deeper into the water until her breast were submerged and feet were lifted from the sand. She still could hear Duncan behind her and his chuckle. Knowing Duncan didn't enjoy swimming that much she took in a deep amount of oxygen and dunked her head straight in.

Seeing nothing but darkness at first Courtney opened her eyes too be greeted the human made ocean. Obviously they didn't put much work into it this part. It was straight up concrete 10 feet below her, the walls were clear glass, behind them you could see pipes that belonged too the mansion, other than that blackness. They did have the curiosity too put colored lights at the bottom. The young woman was so distracted bout the scenery that when arms warped around her bubbles slipped from her nose rapidly.

Duncan wrapped his legs and arms around her body preventing herself from moving, making them float too the top. Once they were surfaced, while he held his ex-girlfriend in a strong hold, Princess began to gasp for air chocking out water. "Are you alright?" He asked in deep concern.

She began to dig her nails into his back, a yelp came out of his mouth. "You bastard I could have drowned!" She spurted her bangs sticking to her face looking wild. She started wondering where the hell Duncan learned too swim at? And if he did learned what did he do all that time they were separated? Anger began too boil once again in the pit of her stomach. Rapid images came too her mind.

What if he met some sexy blonde at a beach, she taught him how too swim. Duncan personality must have swoon her. Duncan use too be the type to dive in on a easy target. He not seeing Courtney in awhile made him sexually frustrated. And the bimbo probably seduced him into a heated make out session somewhere hidden. Just the thought of him touching another woman the same way she was drove her insane!

Duncan was totally thrown off when all of the sudden she had both hands around his skull. With all her strength she submerged her sleazy ex-boyfriend's head underwater without another thought. A loud primal squeal came from her clenched teeth followed by a satisfied laughter seeing his struggle against her strength. Duncan always knew about Courtney's abnormal strength when she was angry. But she NEVER attacked him like this since the _Action_ taping. He gave up trying to resurface and fell under her arms deeper underwater. Sinking lower and lower in defeat.

After awhile of not feeling him struggle and give up, a snort came from her. Happy with her explosion of anger unleashed on Duncan- which wasn't even half of it-she swam back to a very confused DJ. She felt a little guilty that the gentle giant had witnessed her sudden aggression. Courtney thought she'd change when the taping was over. Winning the money with Duncan-yes she believes she earned the money-and looking back on the tapes gave her a huge reality check. No pun intended. She started a journey to being a peaceful, gentle and patient Courtney that everyone will grow too love, until Duncan showed up at her doorstep disguised.

Maybe it wasn't too late for the nice side of her that she worked so hard over the past year too come back. After all one person can't change someone else hard work correct? She smiled and waved at her darker skin friend too show that she was just fine and ready to go back too their play fight. DJ started too smile back as well heading for her direction. She began to doggie paddle a little faster then a bump against her heel. Ignoring it because this was a fake ocean she continued on. "So where were we?"She let out in a tired breath. Then another bump was felt on heel. Now she started to get worried. "DJ is there something in the water?" She asked pausing too float to his direction instead.

Before he could answer her question the tug came harder. She panicked kicking in whatever direction the pull was coming from splashing crazy. A big white hand came shooting out the water tugging at her bikini bottom, Courtney screamed at the feeling of the hand on the bare skin off her ass. Another hand came out pulling at her left leg submerging her right into the water. Bubbles rushing too her face cloud her vision as she was pull along. All she could do was hold her breath so she could attack when it stopped.

After her vision cleared the hand grabbed her by the back of her head too face teal eyes burning in fury. Duncan.

He was beyond piss at her. She could gently tousle half naked with DJ but when the man she _use_ too do more the wrestle comes along too play she attacks him? Duncan was so green with envy he didn't realize she was scratching at one of his hands because his fingers were still on her naked ass. He ignored her hands and pulled her body closer too his. She wrapped her legs around his ribcage too hopefully suffocate the teenager. The two hands and arms were tangled together fighting too get a good grip. Bubbles from their nose and mouth were blinding them, so the couldn't see how closer their faces were getting. When Courtney felt his nose ring scratch at her face she realized how intimate their struggle has became. A thunderous pounding in her chest alarmed her that she enjoyed this sensation very much, not once out of guilt sprung in her mind, just pure content.

Which was opposite of the relief that came when Duncan dragged them out the water separating the two. He held both in his arms with no struggle being showed. The Jamaican face was sketched with annoyance as he threw Duncan too the ground without mercy. The teen in response spurted out water from both his throat and nostrils, while holding his stomach in pain. Courtney let herself down staring at Duncan gasping for breath on his back. Memories of watching Duncan fighting for his life on TV came spiraling too her making her still in time. These two were connected in many shapes and forms, and there was no denying it any longer for her. It started too make her question...why was she so angry at him?

Was she angry? Can angry be the term too describe this gray emotion she felt?

"What the hell is going on with you two?" DJ voice sprung her out of her thoughts. She was brought back too present time. Duncan was now sitting up, his longer hair covering his face from her brown eyes. "I've never seen you guys act like such jackass towards each other..." Disappointment was obviously laced into his tone, it not only surprised Duncan, but DJ too when all Courtney could do was walk hurriedly away from them with her arms crossed and head down silently. "So dude your just going too let her walk away from you like that ? After you made a real dick of yourself?"

"Dick?!" Duncan yelled back too him eyes wide and started too pick himself back up. "How the hell was **I** being the fucking dick? All I did was come over too play with her like you was doing!"

DJ shook his head in response and narrowed his eyes. "If that's how you wanted it then how did you ended up being the one choking and Courtney being pissed now more than ever."

Duncan threw his hands in the air. " I don't fucking know! We were doing fine this past weekend after our talk ..."

"Wait, rewind, you guys had a talk?"

"Yes, a good talk after I found out about Justin and walked out the house. We had a talk, it was short but I told her I would give her space and respect the two..." Judging by his friend expression he knew why Courtney reacted the way she did.

"Duncan...I don't know how too tell you this but," He made sure no was around them too hear this. " You don't know how too be an ex-boyfriend. Your acting like you two are dating still which is obviously is not the case. Ex-boyfriends don't invite their girlfriends too dates where their friends are attending. And before you disagree, yes this is a date, y'all came together in her car and you're going to leave together. Not too mention the fact you won't leave her side, I understand that your possessive, but this has too stop if you want her too trust you again. She bolted like a bat out of hell when she saw you come toward our direction. Action speaks louder than words dude."

Duncan glared at DJ and clenched his fist. " I don't want too fucking do it..."

"Do what? Respect her relationship or give her up?"

"It all means the fucking same!" He turned around kicking sand in frustration.

"If put your pride down you will see that your actually staring too tear a rift between you and her feelings toward you."

Duncan body froze at this, back still towards the Jamaican. "I'm reminding that girl everyday how I feel about her. I tell her how much I wish she was mine alone again, how each night I struggle letting her sleep alone at night. How could my honesty drive her emotions away from her, when she needs me the most?"

"That's the thing Duncan, she needed you. You are the one who caused her the most pain in your absence. Why? Because you left. The man she loved left her. Who did she need for healing? You and you left her without another word. Gone and unknown. Now your back, you say you love her. This is driving her confused. You love her yet you are the,"

"I fucking get it DJ!"

"No you don't get it, if you were understanding her, this situation wouldn't even happened."

"It wasn't my fault.."

"Which part wasn't your damn fault Duncan Carter? Huh? The fact you left everyone confused or the fact you broke someone one heart and think you have every damn right too come in and be Mr. Fix It."

"Who side are you on?" His mouth fell open, where was all these sudden accusations come from? Duncan all of the sudden felt himself dressed in nude and everyone but him knew it. DJ didn't even look the same anymore, as if he aged rapidly during Duncan's disappearance.

Nothing even could prepare him too the sudden entrance of Heather Haruno. The tall slender Asian, beautiful body was dressed in a every flowing sundress. She didn't have any footwear, but her balance was pure grace in the sand. Heather stride held a purpose. And not for once the objective Duncan lust. Once upon a time him and the sore loser had a blazing attraction towards their bodies. But it all sizzled when Courtney even more fierce attitude swept him off his feet. And if Duncan died today one thing you could say was that he had a dangerous attraction towards fire cracker women. The woman tore her sunglasses off when she came closer too the young men. Her cheeks began too flush, once again flooring Duncan twice today. The color seemed unbelievable.

But even more unbelievable when her body closed the distance and lips slammed against his lips.

The lips the belonged too DJ that is. Duncan didn't know whether too scream for help or clap in a feat of joy that DJ has attracted attention form a woman. A hot woman. Instead he only stared at the way Heather plump pink lips molded into his best friend's darker ones. Even though she was taller then most of her fellow female cast mates, she still stood on her pretty feet too kiss DJ. It didn't even seem real that this woman would interact with him. But Duncan had been watching them intently for the past 35 seconds too be exact. Her hands were splayed across his molded chest, it appeared that she had a fresh French manicure done too her hands. DJ, once again remarkably was the one too break the kiss. _'This fucker didn't even have his eyes closed!'_ The thought came too their onlooker mind.

DJ blew air out of his nose looking down at a flustered Heather. She still had her hands on his chest, her body showed relaxation and content of their kiss. Or maybe it was relief in her eyes. "Hello," She said in a small voice. It proved more of her familiarity of intimacy.

"Oh now you say hello." His voice was a confusing mixture of annoyance, yet concern.

"What did I do wrong this time?" She asked, since when did Heather cared about others opinion?

"Oh nothing I saw you walking too me, but I was just wondering when you were going too greet yourself.."

"That's right, but I have gotten somewhat better at it right?"

"No, not really Rice.."

The fact that Duncan heard a damn nickname made him feel like he missed out on too much while he was gone! How could this conversation even be going on right now was beyond him. If DJ could have Heather kiss him, and then he talk too her bout manners...Did that mean they were? Or having ? This was too much conclusions too take at once. Finding out about Lindsey's attraction towards him, Beth lusting after Justin still, Beth looking _hot _and too mention said model has snatched his girlfriend up during the weakest time of her life. He forgot the fact Heather was the one who paired them up at the realization that his best friend is banging her brains out! He couldn't he block the image of Heather sharing the same bed with the gentle giant, this is truly sick of minded of him. Seeing Heather grab his hand and pull them away was even more obvious she wanted alone time with him. Like how he grabs Courtney arm and rush them upstairs away from the group for a make out session. _'Oh GOD' _ Was the last thing on Duncan mind as he dunked himself into the water too clear his head.

Courtney Mann body just pushing her farther and farther away from the parasite of a male.

Maybe she was being over dramatic about the situation. Her reaction too Duncan was probably the result of anger. Anger that was bottled up,for so long the t it exploded on him. In a way it did make herself feel better in a way.

No revenge doesn't make anyone feel better.

That's what was her last thought when she suddenly seen her boyfriend next too Lindsey.

Sure enough Justin (Drake lastname) was dressed in a tropical shirt loose with light denim cut offs and brand name dock style shoes. Courtney knew her man well enough that he came dressed like that cause he just arrived. He must be asking Lindsey where the bathroom was so he could change in his sponsored swim wear. The former CIT began too worry when she remembered somewhere in the background her EX was here.

This day couldn't get any worse. She just beat the shit out a masochist, egotistical, criminal, possessive and jealous stricken ex boyfriend. She wanted too pull her bra strap length hair out at her irrational behavior from earlier. She just risked Justin model career all because she pissed off the wrong jilted lover. Maybe she could turn around quickly and hope he doesn't see her in his peripheral vision. Lindsey mouth can run a mile that

will be enough time for her too make it too the car and go home. But what if Bridgette stops and talk too her or worse she ask Justin later on did he see her leave! Why the hell did she have too avoid her boyfriend in the first place was the real question!She didn't know whether too blame her younger hormonal self from the reality show or Duncan's passionate affection towards her. Not only will her innocent boyfriend ass be handed too him but he will be crushed if he found out about her new roommate...

Which motor mouth Lindsey knew about. All other thoughts left her mind at that.

"Hey Justin," She greeted in full on sweet voice touching his back in affection. " It's so good too see you here."

Justin blue eyes lighted up in admiration. A press a guilt came too Courtney at the fact their feelings right now weren't mutual. " Hey babe I had no idea you were already here."

"What do you mean?" She asked smiling when it was evident her hair being wet.

" I wanted too surprise you! Remember how I was going too leave for my flight last night after our date?" It hasn't been even twenty-four hours and she already forgotten about their date. The shame right now.

That's probably why Lindsey was surprised too see him as well, she works for the agency as Justin so she knows sometimes bout his assignments. " Well you sure did surprise me by showing up dear." She responded slapping her sides looking around for any sight of Duncan.

"Good I know your use too seeing me more often, but my job really likes using me any chance that comes. I don't like how were seeing each other less nowadays. Makes it worse we have horrible texting habits." He and Lindsey laughed at that part. He wrapped his big dark arms around her body, "I'm so happy too see my baby." A kiss was planted on her cheek, Courtney felt a chill run down her spine.

Lindsey made a cooing noise toward them. "How sweet of you Justin, I haven't seen you act like this for awhile."

He let Courtney go ignoring the fact she didn't return any of his affection back. "Well I can thank Heather for that. I always had a crush on Courtney every since the second season. But I was too shy too tell her how I feel." He held Courtney making a blush creep on her cheeks. "Now I wish I would've been said something, your the best thing that has happened too me since I've started modeling. You inspire too work even harder, just like you."

Her heart warmed up, she was his biggest cheerleader. Sometimes she would push him a little too hard, but his career has taken off too a better direction. " Your welcome Justin, I'm glad you came too see me..."

His expression changed, "Your leaving soon?"

"Yes actually, I'm kind of tired from all the swimming I did with Bridgette." The lies kept falling out of her mouth like running water. "And I'm kind of hungry..."

"You know what? We should grab something too eat, Lindsey was just telling me about this new shushi bar." Oh God, he was still trying too get her on this health kick. " How far is it Lindsey?"

Lindsey started too explain the directions, which meant it was about a twenty minute drive form here. Courtney still remembered that Duncan was staying with her and made a note too just drive with Justin. "Alright then, its a date, let me just get changed I know its freezing outside right now."

"Babe got some of your clothes in my truck you can change in it before we go." Courtney saw Lindsey blush scarlet. It didn't phase her since Justin is always getting free clothing from his brand partners when they found out he was dating her. "I'll be back too get you something too wear."

Once Justin and Lindsey left the fake beach area too enter the mansion, Courtney turned around and sprinted down the sandy hill. She saw the volleyball court was left empty, so continued to run truing to find any sight of blonde hair. Finally she spotted Bridgette sitting with LaShawna in a tiny beach house porch drinking brightly colored smoothies. The thought that Lindsey father had a beach house built inside his home just made her want too leave more. "Hey Courtney, I thought you left early," Bridgette greeted, her hair didn't even look like she swim yet, LaShawna either. The black woman gave her a lazy wave, she couldn't see her eyes covered with pink sunglasses.

" I am," Courtney replied before running to go find her beach bag. She still didn't find any sight of Duncan, it calm her down that she could leave without any conflict. She did catch view of DJ and Heather standing up by her things having a deep conversation. Their body language looked tight, she could barely hear their whispers too each other. Heather glanced at the tanned woman in annoyance, before tapping DJ arm in a warning. "Hey guys," Courtney awkwardly shuffled too get her bag trying not too look suspicious.

"Your leaving with Justin?" Heather asked eyebrows raised. Her beautiful black hair was braided in pig tails, with her ends curled. It would made her look more approachable, if she didn't have her arms crossed and standing in front of DJ like she was a pit bull.

"Yeah," Courtney answered. She a;ways found it weird how Justin had so many female friends and none of them were attracted too him.

Heather turned toward DJ with a wicked smile for once. "Looks like your my ride now."

"That's just fine." DJ answered stone like. "Bye Courtney." He smiled weakly and gave a simple nod.

"Bye DJ, have a good day," She waved goodbye and jogged back too the mini beach house. Throwing her keys at Bridgette and explaining for her too give them too Duncan so he could return her car back too her house. Bridgette nodded and they said their goodbyes. Courtney knew her boyfriend seen her car on his way in with Heather. She'll just explain the Bridgette's going to drive it back too her house and she has her house keys. Then when she actually get home, hopefully Duncan has calmed down enough too have a very civil conversation. If not maybe it was time for him too find somewhere else too stay.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I missed you kiddies! Your probably done reading this series though :(. I've decided too put up chapter six and part two of it will be up soon. If your wondering how DJ and Heather gotten together I wrote a prequel some time ago. Are there any other characters your ready to see in this story? Tell me! Love you guys ! BTW this story was helped by _The Weeknd, 'Trilogy'. _And _Phlo Finister_ she's an independent artist check her out!**


End file.
